The Fall of Raven
by True Darkness 157
Summary: Everything finally seemed peaceful in Raven's life after the battle with her father. However, her life once again goes upside down when she is betrayed and left for dead, which leads her into the arms of Slade. What will become of our favorite dark sorceress? Takes place after "The End".
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Readers. This is the Teen Titan story I was talking about earlier. And don't worry, I'm still working on my Kingdom Hearts story, I just wanted to get started on this one. So please enjoy, please favor, and please review so I know how you guys feel about it._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans_

 **The Fall of Raven**

 **Chapter 1**

It was night time in the desert area of Jump City. Sand was being blown into the air by the wind and the lights of the city can be seen in the distance, along with a big building in the shape of a T. A figure, dressed in a blue cloak with the hood up, was seen limping away from the city and into the desert, away from civilization. The figure turned around to look back at the tower, her former life, with tears in her eyes.

"Why? Why did they do this to me?" She asked herself, falling down to her knees. Her hood fell down to reveal her face. Her hair was messy, her face had many bruises and scratches, and her cloak was torn in many places. Her cloak parted to reveal her leotard was also scratched up with cuts and blood was seeping through them.

"I've been with them from the very beginning. I just...don't...understand," she said to herself before darkness took over.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Raven was flying back to the tower after going to one of her favorite cafes. After finally defeating Trigon and freeing herself from his influence, she spent time with the rest of her fellow titans for breakfast, then she decided to get some time to herself and headed to the café that she usually visits. She disguised herself with her magic and headed out to the city. She spent a few hours there drinking tea and reading a book she hasn't read for a while, yet really wanted to. Now she was flying back, while also dropping the disguise she wore._

 _She teleported into the common room to find it empty, no Starfire in the kitchen, no Cyborg and Beast Boy playing games on the couch, and no Robin watching everything. It was very quiet in the tower, which was very rare nowadays._

 _'They probably went somewhere to celebrate' she thought to herself. She started to make her way to her room, but as soon as the door to the common room opened, she was sent flying back and over the couch by a blue blast. She looked up to her shock to see a sonic cannon that belonged to her fellow titan._

 _"Cyborg?!" She said. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy appeared behind him as well. Robin pulled out his bo staff, Starfire flew into the air with her starbolts and eyes lit up, Beast Boy turned into a tiger, and Cyborg prepared his cannon again._

 _"What are you guys doing? It's me, Raven," she said._

 _"We know. We know exactly who and what you are, demon. And if we let you continue to live here with us, who knows what else will be unleashed," Robin said darkly, while spinning his staff. He then charged at Raven, who was way too shocked to move away or dodge. He wacked her into the wall, while Beast Boy ran in and slashed her across the chest with his claws. Raven quickly moved away from them and towards the window, but Cyborg's cannon sent her flying out of the window. She quickly stopped herself from falling by levitating, but was attacked by Starfire, who charged after her and rain down bolts on Raven. Raven quickly put up a shield to stop the bolts, but Star easily punched through the shield and tackled Raven all the way to the ground, creating a crater. Starfire pinned Raven to the ground and was about to punch her, but Raven reeled back her hand and sent a raven claw at Starfire, sending her flying all the way back into the tower. Raven slowly rose from the crater, but was again attacked by the other titans. She quickly put up a shield to block Cyborg's cannon and Robin's disks and shot a beam of energy at them, making them dodge away. Beast Boy turned into a mammoth and charged at Raven, intending to run her over, but Raven picked up Beast Boy and threw him at Cyborg, making them both slam into the tower base. Robin and Raven were left. Raven quickly started shooting many blasts of energy at Robin, but he easily dodged them all. He then threw a flash bang disk at Raven, which exploded in her face and blinded her, making her lose her concentration. Robin took this opportunity and did a flying kick at Raven, kicking her in the face and sending to the edge of the island. She slowly looked up to see her communicator on the ground next to her; she tried to reach out for it, but Robin stepped on it, destroying it in front of her. She looked up at Robin's face and she knew her time here was over._

 _"Never come back," Robin said. Raven, with tears in her eyes, disappeared into the ground and away from the tower and away from her now former friends._

 _(Present)_

In one of the caves, overlooking the desert, a man in an orange and black suit of armor, along with an orange and black mask on his face, was looking at the desert and city in the distance, thinking over the past events that has happened recently. It was here in the desert where he first layed his eyes on his second apprentice, Terra, who lead to his demise when she betrayed him. He then became a servant to Trigon, who decided to back out of the deal they made and leave him to rot in hell. Thankfully, the Titans were still alive and still fighting, so he enlisted his help to them, so that he can regain what he lost and get revenge on Trigon. Throughout those events, he took notice of just how powerful Raven was and the part she played in the prophecy.

'She would've been the perfect apprentice, but sadly I have nothing to use to get to her' he thought to himself. However, he was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a blue cloaked figure making their way through the desert.

'A blue cloak? That must be Raven, but what is she doing out here all by herself? Wait a minute, is she limping?' He thought to himself. He took out a pair of binoculars and looked in to get a better look. He saw that she was indeed limping and he also saw that her cloak had many cuts and tears. He saw her turn back towards the Titan's tower and mouth something, before falling down on her knees and her hood falling down, revealing her face to have bruises and cuts and her cloak parted to reveal a claw strike on her chest. This shocked him, who would attack a such a powerful and beautiful girl so brutally.

'Wait did I just say beautiful' he said looking away for a little bit. He then looked again to see that Raven wasn't moving anymore. Surprised, he quickly put his binoculars away and jumped out of the cave and slide down the mountain towards Raven's prone form. As soon as he got close to her, he quickly picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Raven, who did this to you?!" He said with shock and anger in his voice.

"The...Ti...tans" she mumbled.

Upon hearing this, Slade slowly looked up at the tower with a hate in his eye that would terrify Trigon. How could the Titans do this Raven? She has been with them for as long as he could remember and every time they understood the hardships she has gone through. But he would have to worry about that later, right now Raven needed medical attention and fast. He quickly picked her up bridal style and made his way back to the cave that lead to his lair.

And, hopefully, when she recovers, she would make the perfect apprentice.

 _And that is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Please let me know in the reviews what you think and I will see what I can do. Till then, Peace._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello Readers. I personally want to say thank you guys for your reviews and favors. It lets me know what you guys think so far and once again thank you. Any way onto the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. (Wish I did though)_

 **Chapter 2**

Raven opened her eyes to find herself in a white room. She looked around to see medical equipment to her right, a hospital bed and heart monitor on her left, and a door in front of her. She looked down at herself to see that she was on another hospital bed, she was dressed in a hospital gown, and a HIV needle was in her arm. As she was about to try and get up, she heard the door open. When it opened all the way, she saw an old man dressed in a suit walk in. The man stopped at the frame of the door when he saw that Raven was awake.

"Oh, Miss Raven! I'm so happy that you are awake. Please stay here, I will retrieve Master Wilson," he said before running out of the room. After a few minutes later, she heard a heavy pair of footsteps make their way to the room until the figure of Slade appeared. Upon seeing his form, Raven quickly tried to get out of the bed and away from Slade, as he still terrified her from earlier when he worked for Trigon. Seeing this, Slade ran over to her bed and grabbed her hand softly to calm her down.

"Raven, calm down!" He said, but she quickly shot back, "Why?! Why should I calm down when I'm in the presence of a madman," she said on the verge of tears. Raven eventually started hyperventilating as she remembered the things Slade has done to her and her friends, but Slade pulled her into a hug to calm her down. She started taking deep breaths to calm down, but then blushed when she realized the position she was in.

"Better?" Slade asked. "Yeah, thank you," she responded. But they were brought out of their hug when they heard a crash next to them. They looked to see that the other bed was flung into the wall, which shattered it into pieces. Slade chuckled to himself when he remembered that Raven had to control her emotions so that things don't get destroyed.

"Slade, where are we? Why are you helping me? How long have I been out?" Raven asked.

"For the first question, we are in my lair's medical room. Its where I go whenever I am seriously injured, which is very rarely, but you never know when you might need it. For the second, I helped you because, I couldn't let such a powerful and beautiful girl such as yourself die alone in the desert. For the third, you have been out for five days. Now it is my turn. Is it true what you said? Did the Titans do this to you?" Slade said.

Raven was about to answer, but the memories of her former friends' betrayal came back to her and she once again started to cry as she choked out a, "Y-yes," to answer Slade.

"May I ask what exactly happened?" Slade asked while trying to keep his inner anger in check.

"I-I was flying back to the tower after hanging out at my favorite café. When I arrived, no one was in the kitchen and when I started heading to my room, they attacked me, stating that they couldn't let a half-demon live in the tower. After a while, they beat me outside and Robin crushed my communicator, telling me to never come back to Jump City. I-I thought a-after everything we've been through, they would understand who I am." She said.

As Raven finished the story, Slade got more and more pissed at the Titans. How could they do this to her, she has been with them since the beginning and all of the times when Raven lost control of her powers, they would understand and forgive her. Heck, Robin traveled into Hell to rescue Raven when Trigon appeared. So why, after all the years they've been together, would they turn against Raven now? He may never get the answers to his questions, but right now he had to tend to Raven.

"Wintergreen? Can you go make some herbal tea for Raven please?" Slade asked. The man, now known as Wintergreen, nodded his head before walking out. Upon hearing her favorite drink being mentioned, she looked up at Slade with a surprised face.

"Y-you drink herbal tea?" She asked. Slade looked back at her face, but she couldn't tell what expression he had due to his mask.

"I drink it from time to time, but coffee is my go to drink," he answered. After he finished talking, Wintergreen walked back into the room with a plate that carried a cup full of tea. He placed it onto a nearby table that is within Raven's reach.

"Thank you, Wintergreen. Now, can you give me and Raven a few minutes alone? I have something important to ask her," Slade asked. "Of course, sir. I'll be outside if you need me," he said before closing the door behind him. When the door closed all the way, Slade turned towards Raven, who was now sitting on the bed, while he was still standing. He sat down next to her and released a held in sigh.

"Raven, I must ask you, once you recover, where will you go? What will you do?" He asked. Raven looked at his face with a look of confusion. She didn't know what to do now. She couldn't go back to Jump City, she couldn't go to the other Titans, because they probably have already been informed of the events, and she couldn't go anywhere else, because she probably be rejected from everyone else like she was before the Titans were formed.

"I don't know. I thought I would die out in the desert, but now I don't know what I will do," she said.

"Well, let me give you an option. You can become my apprentice and I can teach you how to control your emotions and powers and take revenge on the Titans. And when I say the Titans, I mean _all_ of the Titans. Or you can leave once you fully recover and live the life you want to live. It's your choice, I won't force you to join me." Slade said.

'H-how can you help me?" Raven asked.

"Well, I was helping Trigon when your birthday came and he taught me many things about controlling your type of powers," Slade said while chuckling to himself.

Raven thought the decision through. She truly wanted revenge against the Titans for what they did to her and finally gain control of her emotions, but then she just wanted to disappear and live her own life. But she knew that in order to get true peace, she only had one option.

"Slade, I will join you. I want revenge against the Titans," Raven said with a dark tone in her voice.

"Very good. Your training will begin when you fully recover and then we will strike against the Titans. For now, you must rest. I will have Wintergreen serve you whenever you need him." Slade said before standing up and heading to the door. Raven lead back down on the bed and covered herself in the blankets. However, before she dosed off, she heard Slade say, "I'm glad your safe," to her before he closed the door behind him. After that, she finally went to sleep, happy that this was her new life.

( _Titans Tower, 3 months later_ )

Robin was in his room, wrapping a new set of bandages around a cut on his arm. He also had a cast on his leg and another set of bandages around his stomach. It has been like this ever since they wrongfully forced Raven out. After the battle with Trigon, Robin got scared that something like that will happen again on Raven's next birthday and he couldn't let that happen. So, he convinced the other Titans to turn against her and force her to leave the Titans. He sadly remembered the conversation he had with them.

( _Ops Room, 3 months ago_ )

 _Robin gathered the other Titans into the Ops Room after Raven went to the cafe and when everyone went to their own rooms. He had to talk to them._

 _"Guys, we have to get rid of Raven," Robin said._

 _"WHATTT?!" The others said._

 _"But Friend Robin, why must we get rid of her?" Starfire asked. "Yeah, dude, she's our best friend," Cyborg exclaimed. "I still haven't made her laugh yet," Beast Boy whined._

 _"I know guys. But think about it, if the invasion of Trigon happened on her birthday, what if it keeps happening every time her birthday comes around? We can't run that risk to happen every single year. It's best we get rid of her now before we have to deal with Trigon over and over again," Robin explained._

 _"But dude, can't we just let her off easily?" Beast Boy asked._

 _"No, we can't BB. We have to let her remember that she can never rejoin the Titans. Besides we have to protect the people, even if it means we have to hurt one of our own. That is the reason we formed together," Robin said. The other Titans slowly nodded their head in agreement._

 _"Alright, let's get ready. I know she won't go down without a fight, even it is against her friends," Robin said before walking off with the others following him._

( _Present_ )

After they forced Raven out, they contacted the honorary Titans and Titans East to tell them to attack Raven if they see her. That way, she won't ever return to the Titans. However, a few days later, he decided to look up details about Trigon to see if he will return by reading some of Raven's books and he learnt that if Raven was able to banish Trigon back to Hell, then he could never escape again. He then learnt that he made a horrible mistake, he listened to his paranoid mind instead of any type of logic or research and kicked Raven out. When he told the other teammates about his mistake, they were angry with him that he made that kind of call without any kind of research to support it. They almost quit the Titans, but decided against it because they still had a job to do. He also called the honorary Titans again and told them as well and to try and find Raven. They also weren't happy with his decision against Raven.

After that, they continued to fight crime while still looking for Raven. However, they soon realized how vital Raven was to the team. She was perhaps the most powerful and useful of the Titans. With her powers she could create shields to protect the team, easily pick up or throw the criminal away, and whenever they were seriously injured, she could heal them or lessen the time it takes to recover. That made the burden on his shoulders even bigger. Now he and the Titans were recovering from a fight from Dr. Light. They did catch him, but he was tougher to defeat, without Raven there to scare him like usual. When he finished with his bandage, he heard a knock at his door and the door slide open to reveal Cyborg, who walked in.

"How are you doing Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"Better, just putting on new bandages," he replied.

"We really need to find Raven," Cyborg said while sighing.

"I know Cy. I'm just hoping that she isn't dead or anything like that," Robin said sadly.

"Me too. Though I'm more worried about her forgiving us if we do find her. I don't think she will after what we did to her," Cyborg said.

"No, she will forgive you guys. It's me she should be angry at. I convinced you guys to attack her without any evidence to support it," Robin said.

"Yes, but we still attacked her and she doesn't know it was your idea. We all deserve her anger." Cy said. Robin nodded silently.

"Come on, let's go see if the other Titans have seen or heard anything about her," Cyborg said. Robin slowly got up due to the cast on his leg and limped out with Cy behind him, closing the door behind them.

( _Titans East_ _Tower, two weeks later_ )

Bumblebee and the Titans East returned from one of their missions to their Tower in Steel City and looking for Raven as well. They, like the rest of the Titans were looking for any sign of the dark Titan, but no one could find her. It's like she literally vanished from the face of the Earth. This made Bee even angrier at Robin. When she learned the truth, she almost flew all the way to Titans Tower to zap Robin over and over again.

As they entered the Ops center, Mas y Menos quickly ran over to the computer to contact the Titans, with Bee, Speedy, and Aqualad following behind them. It has become as usual a routine like waking up was. As soon as the computer started up, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire appeared on screen.

"Hey guys any luck?" Aqualad asked.

"No, we still have not located her. What about you?" Starfire asked.

"Nope sorry guys. We just got back from a mission and when we were done we looked everywhere in Steel, but we couldn't find her anywhere," Speedy said.

"We contacted the other Titans, but they couldn't find her either. I'm really starting to think she is dead," Robin said sadly. A slap was heard as Cyborg backhanded Robin upside the head.

"Don't you dare think that! We know how powerful she is, she wouldn't die that easily!" Cyborg yelled in Robin's face. Robin nodded.

"We'll keep looking here in Steel every day. Who knows she might pop up somewhere," Aqualad said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Thanks guys. It really calms us down that we don't-" The computer screen shut off, cutting Cyborg off.

"What happened? Mas, Menos? Did you two push something?" Bee asked. The twins looked at each other, before shaking their heads no. Suddenly, the lights went out, casting the entire tower into darkness. Speedy pulled out and turned on a flashlight, while Bumblebee pulled out her stingers and lit them up.

"What is going on?" Aqualad said.

However, before anything else could be done, the five titans were quickly encased in a dark ball of energy. Their weapons were taken away, Mas and Menos were separated, and Aqualad couldn't connect with the ocean. They then heard multiple sets of footsteps walk into the room. They saw a group of orange and black soldiers carrying a big device and place it on the window. They then saw two figures approach the ball and observe them. The figures appeared to be the leaders of the army; they both wore sets of orange and black armor, though one of them appeared to be a female wearing a cloak that was clasped with an S. The cloak was black on the inside and orange on the outside and the hood was up.

"Are these the ones you wanted to target first, my dear?" The male figure asked.

"Yes, master. They will be the first of many," The woman said.

"Who are you?" Bumblebee asked.

"If you didn't already know, I am Slade and this is my new apprentice. My dear, if you would remove your hood," Slade said. The girl nodded before removing her hood. The Titans East gasped at the sight. It was Raven, her hair was longer and her eyes no longer held the calm, gentle, girl that she was. Her eyes now held malice and anger against the Titans.

"Raven?! What happened to you?" Speedy asked.

"You should know, right? If you've forgotten, I will remind you. The Titans betrayed me and left me for dead. Lucky for me, Slade found me and helped me recover. He then taught me to finally control my emotions and powers and help gain my revenge against you Titans," Raven said.

"Raven, you have to get away from him, he is controlling you," Aqualad said.

"Wrong boy. She chose to join me and gain revenge against you and you Titans will be the first to fall" Slade said. He then ordered his robots to activate the devices planted in each level of the Tower.

"Well, goodbye Titans." Raven said while she put her hood back up. She and Slade then walked out of the tower with the robots behind them. The Titans were kicking and screaming to get out of the ball, but the they couldn't break it and Raven was somehow able to keep it up without even looking or being in the same room as the captives. The devices eventually exploded, destroying Titans East Tower and killing the Titans. Slade and Raven were overlooking from a cliff that gave them a perfect view of the destruction.

"Beautiful. I can't wait to destroy the rest," Raven said happily.

"Indeed and I'm guessing that you are happy to actually feel again," Slade said while taking off his mask, revealing his middle aged face and eye-patch.

"Yes, since it allows me to do this," Raven said before leaning up and kissing Slade on the lips. The kiss went on for awhile until they finally parted for air.

"Raven?" Slade said bewildered.

"Slade, I wanted to thank you, for everything you've done for me and that was the only way I could think of, by showing you how much I love you," Raven said, afraid of Slade's next movement. However, he actually held her closer so she wouldn't move.

"So do I, Raven," Slade said, before kissing her again. It lasted for five minutes when they once again parted, leaving them both breathless. They then headed back to their lair for the next part of their plan to destroy the Titans.

 _And that is the end of this chapter. I read all of your guys reviews and I am so happy that you guys are enjoying my stories so much. I always wanted to make stories where the hero turns evil, because I can't imagine anything worse happening in a story. Anway thank you guys for reading, please Review, please Favor, and please Follow. Until then, I will see you guy at the next chapter. Peace._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again Readers! First off, I'm so sorry for being inactive for a while. College work always gets in the way of things. Anyway, let's get this story going._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 3**

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were staring at their blank screen that showed the words "Connection Lost". They were talking with the Titans East in their tower via computers when the screen suddenly went blank. Cyborg tried contacting them over and over but nothing came up.

"Cyborg, what has happened to our friends?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, Star. We just lost them," Cyborg stated.

"Keep trying to reach them, Cy. We have to get this place ready for a guest," Robin said.

"A guest? What guest?" Beast Boy asked, but his answer came when the door opened into the ops center. A girl walked into the room, her hair was black and spikey with red bangs, her skin was silver, a black dress with a red skirt, a small A tattoo on her chest, and her eyes were red.

"Nice crib you got here," the girl said.

"Uh, Robin? Who is this?" Cyborg asked. Robin walked up to the girl and shook her hand.

"Team, this is Argent. She is our new member to the Titans," Robin said, while handing Argent her own communicator.

"WHATT!" The three Titans said.

"Rob, you're telling us that you just got another meta-human to replace Raven without even telling us, man!?" Cyborg yelled.

"How could you do such a thing, Robin?!" Starfire yelled flying up to Robin's face with green eyes.

"Dude, don't you trust us, your own team?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'll...give you guys some time to talk," Argent said while walking out of the room. Robin then turned to face the Titans, who looked like they were about to straight up murder him.

"Look guys, just let me explain," Robin said, trying to calm them down.

"YOU BETTER!" They screamed at him.

"Guys, Argent is not replacing Raven. I just called for some extra help, we needed it!" Robin stated.

"Oh, that is one of the cheapest lines to use in this situation," Beast Boy said.

"Look guys, once we find Raven and bring her back, Argent will go back to where she lives, but for right now we need her help," Robin said.

Cyborg was about to say something when the alarms suddenly went off. Everyone, along with Argent, ran to the computer to see Cinderblock smashing and destroying a street downtown.

"We'll talk later. Titans Go!" Robin declared and ran out with the Titans following him.

( _Slade's Hideout, an hour later_ )

Raven was currently training with some Slade bot dummies to further enhance her powers. Thanks to her training with Slade, she no longer had to worry about her emotions and powers going out of control.

( _2 months ago_ )

 _Raven and Slade were in a mediation room Slade set up so that Raven can finally control her emotions. The smell of lit candles flowed through the room and they were shelves in the corner full of magic books and mystic scrolls. They were currently sitting across from each other in the mediation pose._

 _"You have done well in your training so far, my apprentice, but I believe the time has come that you learn to gain control of your emotions," Slade said. Raven was excited to hear that, after a full month and a half of learning how to fight, she was now going to learn how to control her annoying emotions. She almost jumped up and down in excitement, but quickly composed herself so nothing blows up._

 _"First, we must enter your mind of course and locate all your emotions," Slade said while bringing out Raven's mirror. Raven looked down at it and was confused. She didn't take that with her when she left the Titans._

 _"Slade, how did you get that?" Raven said._

 _"I snuck into the Tower while the Titans were busy and while you were training. I knew you needed it," Slade said. Raven picked up the mirror and looked into the mirror. The mirror then glowed red and Raven and Slade were dragged into Raven's mind. They then landed on a rocky landscape surrounded in a red and black void._

 _"Mmm... this certainly suits you Raven," Slade said while looking around._

 _"Thank you, Master. One of my emotions is farther ahead. I can sense her," Raven said._

 _"Then lead the way," Slade said. The duo continued onward through Raven's mindscape until they came upon one of the emotions. This emotion wore a bright pink cloak, a dark pink leotard, and a smile on her face._

 _"Hi Raven, hi Slade!" Happy said._

 _"Hello Happy, good to see you," Raven said in her monotone voice._

 _"Oh, it's great to see you Rae. And it's nice to finally meet you in person, Mister Slade," Happy said while laughing to herself._

 _"Likewise," Slade said._

 _"So whassup?" Happy said._

 _"Happy, you know why we are here," Raven said._

 _"Oh, of course I know. I just like to play around," Happy said while laughing. Raven then turned to Slade._

 _"So how do I gain control?" Raven asked._

 _"It's quite simple actually. You just have to make physical contact with the emotion and you will absorb them; then your mind will start to become whole instead of being scattered," Slade said. Raven nodded before walking up to Happy and grabbing her shoulders. They started to glow a pinkish color for a few minutes while a strong breeze started to blow. Then slowly, Happy started to dissipate into a pink form of energy, which then flew into Raven, who screamed when the beam hit her chest. The glow grew to the point where Slade had to look away, then it suddenly dispersed. When Slade looked again, he Raven slowly getting up from the ground, her hood hiding her face._

 _"Raven, are you okay?" Slade asked. When he saw Raven's face, he knew it worked. Raven looked the same, but she now had a normal looking smile on her face._

 _"Yeah, Slade. I feel really happy and nothing is blowing up," She said with her hands in the air, but she soon almost fell over, but Slade caught her._

 _"I should have told you, but you absorbing your emotions really tires you out. It takes you a few days to recover and get use to your emotions, but you will control them, but for now we must head back and rest," Slade said. Raven nodded and they both headed to the portal that leads them back._

( _Present_ )

Slade didn't lie when he said that getting use to the emotions would be tiring. It took her almost 2 weeks to get use to the happy emotion, but after she started to absorb more emotions, she got use to the strain and it didn't take as long, only a week to a few days with the last emotion. Though there were a couple of emotions that fought back, the most notable ones being Bravery and Anger, but they were eventually absorbed into Raven, increasing her power and allowing her to finally feel at last.

Which meant she no longer had to hold back.

She was still fighting the Slade bots when they suddenly shut down in front of her. She looked and saw Slade standing a few feet away from her. As he walked up to her, she bowed on one knee in front of him.

"Rise my dear," Slade said. Raven did so.

"Is something wrong, Slade?" She asked.

"It appears there has been a major development that I wanted to show you. Please direct your attention to the screen," Slade said while holding a remote. He pressed the on button and a giant screen behind Raven turned on. She turned around and looked to see a paused screen showing the Titans fighting Cinderblock. Robin was swinging in the air with one of his grappling hooks, Starfire was blasting at Cinderblock with her star-bolts, Cyborg was shooting his sonic cannon, Beast Boy was a T-rex and charging Cinderblock, and...

...Wait a minute...

WHO IS THAT?!

Raven blinked her eyes over and over to see if she was hallucinating, but the person she was looking at wouldn't disappear from the picture. The new girl in black and red was flying around and holding Cinderblock in place with a giant, crimson, hand. Raven didn't want to believe it, but...

"They REPLACED me?!" Raven screamed. She was so angry, that she didn't notice that she released a giant blast of energy from her body, that destroyed the Slade bots, but left Slade unharmed. Raven then fell to her knees and wept. Slade kneeled down in front of her and hugged her until she calmed down. After a few minutes, her sobbing stopped.

"I'm so sorry, Raven. I couldn't believe it either when I saw it. But I cannot imagine how you feel right now," Slade said while rubbing her back to sooth her more.

"I-I just c-can't believe t-that they would g-get rid of me that q-quickly," Raven said, still sobbing and stuttering on her words. Slade pulled away and looked Raven in her tear-stricken face.

"Don't worry, my dear. Once we have an opportunity to strike, we will. I promise," Slade said while rubbing Raven's tears away with his thumbs. Raven just leaned forward and rested her head on Slade's chest.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

They sat on the floor for another five minutes when Slade got another update on his screen, which showed The Titans in their tower and Beast Boy standing in front of a drone. The drone scanned Beast Boy and then showed Mento, the leader of the Doom Patrol squad, a group of four meta-humans and Beast Boys former team. Slade knew who they were, but Raven didn't.

"Slade, who is that?" Raven asked.

"That is Mento a.k.a The Chief. He is the leader of a superhero team called the Doom Patrol. Another that you didn't know is that Beast Boy used to be in the team, but left them to go on his own, at least until he met up with you and the other Titans," Slade explained.

'Beast Boy was in the Doom Patrol! I wonder why he didn't tell us' Raven thought to herself. They continued to watch until they saw the Titans ready their ship and fly away.

"Raven, I believe that opportunity I promised has come sooner than expected," He said while looking at Raven while his one eye glowed red.

"It looks like it has, Master," Raven said while her eyes glowed black with power.

 _Aaaaannndd I will leave it here. Once again sorry for not updating for a while, I have just been busy with college work and looking for a job. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What are Raven and Slade planning to do next? And yes, this story will follow Season 5 of the show, but with my own add ins of course. Alright then, See ya guys next time. Peace._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello Readers. Sorry I haven't been as active as I wanted to be, but College work would just tire me out. How was everyone's Halloween and Thanksgiving? You can tell me in the reviews if you want to or not. Anyway, let's get back to the story._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 4**

The Teen Titans were traveling through the Amazon jungle searching for Beast Boy's former team, The Doom Patrol. They recently found the Patrol's heavy hitter, Cliff Steele also known as Robot man, who was found deactivated and left as a warning, but was reactivated by Cyborg. The first thing Robot man did after being brought back to life was charge through an armored bunker and destroy one of the Tree Eaters that were in control of the Brotherhood of Evil, a group of supervillains that oppose the Doom Patrol that are led by the evil mastermind, The Brain, who is a literal brain in a jar.

They were now standing on a cliff overlooking the Brain's hideout and scanning for any possible sentries. While looking through his binoculars, Robin saw two guards standing on the wall.

"From here we split up: Cyborg, take the front; Starfire and Argent take out the guard towers; Beast Boy, get the security door open," Robin ordered, but before they could move, the ground beneath them started to shake. They looked behind them to see multiple Tree Eaters emerge from the jungle.

"And what about them?" Robot man asked. The Eaters prepared their claws for the group standing before them.

"Now can I beat them up?" Cliff asked again.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled before they attacked the machines.

( _Meanwhile, inside the hideout_ )

Mento, the leader of the Doom Patrol was watching his arch enemy, the Brain, working on his power source for his next plan, but Mento couldn't read his mind after being shocked over and over by the device attached to his head. He looked over to see his wife Elasti-girl, who had the ability to grow gigantic at will, was trapped in an electrical ball that expands and shrinks whenever she tried to break out. He then looked over at his other teammate, Negative man, who has the ability to separate himself from his body and become an ethereal being, was trapped in two separate balls: one held his body, while the other held his ethereal being. He then started to wonder about Robot man and if he was still alive.

He was brought out of his mind when he saw the second-in-command of the Brotherhood, the walking, talking gorilla named Monsieur Mallah, take out a power core from its charger and bring it towards the Brain.

"Congratulations. You made a battery," Mento stated to the Brain.

"You mock what you couldn't possibly understand. Everything is now in place, I only desire an admission of defeat," The Brain said while Mallah attached the battery to his belt.

"Not gonna happen," Mento countered.

"Then your suffering will only be prolonged," Brain said before focusing on Elasti-girl.

"We'll start with the girl," he said before making his eyes glow green. The ball Elasti-girl was in started to shrink and crush her.

"No!" Mento yelled in fear.

"Admit that I have won," The Brain said confidently.

Suddenly, the wall to the hideout was destroyed when a Tree Eater was thrown through it and landed in front of everyone before exploding.

"Won what?" Everyone heard from the hole. The all looked up to see Robot man standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

'Cliff, thanks goodness' Mento thought.

"It sure isn't a beauty contest," Robot man joked.

"Your tin solider seems to have been fixed, Mento," Brain declared.

"You can thank us for that," Beast Boy said as he and the other Titans appeared next to Cliff.

"Oh look, the little green one. How nice, a family reunion," Brain said.

The Titans charged in and started attacking the Brotherhood's forces, while Robot man fought Mallah. After throwing Mallah off of him, he ran towards his teammates and started to free them from their prisons with the Titan's help. However, they were all forced to move out of the way when Mallah started shooting a laser beam at them.

While that was going on, Mento, who was still trapped, saw the Brain moving out of the way of an attack and took the chance to read his mind. But what he saw shocked and horrified him.

"No!" Mento yelled. Seeing this, Brain activated the electric current on Mento to shock him, but was knocked away by Beast Boy. The Brain slide until he crashed into a group of his men.

Turning into a bear, Beast Boy quickly cut off Mento's restraints, freeing him at last. Turning back into himself, he quickly approached Mento to see if he was alright.

"Mento, I'm here. I got your message," Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy watch out!" Robin yelled, but was too late as Beast Boy was shot by Mallah's gun and sent flying into a wall and knocked out. The Titans and Doom Patrol regrouped and stood before the Brotherhood.

"All of you take them down!" Mento ordered and then sent a brain wave to send everyone flying while also damaging the device that charged the battery. The Brotherhood did their best to fight off the two groups, but were soon defeated. Mallah was trying to shoot Argent with his beam, but she flew up towards the roof to dodge it. Then, Starfire, while carrying Robin, flung Robin at Mallah, who used his Birdarang to cut Mallah's gun in half. Robin quickly started to attack Mallah, but Mallah block them all. He tried to punch or smash Robin, but Robin was too quick. Eventually, Robin backflipped from Mallah and Cyborg appeared from behind Robin and blasted Mallah into a wall.

The Brain, who was standing off to the side next to where Mallah landed, saw the rest of the soldiers get blasted away by Mento's wave.

"Not bad Mento, but sadly you are not leaving this place," Brain said. Suddenly, multiple guns appeared from the wall and shot a pinkish beam at the group, encasing them in a purple sphere. Try as they might, they couldn't destroy it and with the malfunctioning device getting ready to blow, there was no escape for them.

"A thermogenic chain reaction. Well done Mento. I couldn't have found a better end for you myself," The Brain said sarcastically. The floor behind Mallah and Brain opened to revel a rocket for them to escape in.

Beast Boy eventually woke up to see the Titans and Doom Patrol trapped and the Brotherhood ready to escape once again.

"Beast Boy stop them!" Mento ordered.

"So now I exist," Beast Boy said to himself, but was interrupted by the walls behind him exploding.

"This place is coming down. You gotta get us out," Cyborg said.

"Never mind us, get that power core!" Mento countered.

Beast Boy was literally torn. Save his friends and live to fight another day or stop the Brain and die.

Mallah, seeing the torn boy, smirked and looked at the core, "Difficult choice is it not?" He said before entering the rocket with his Master.

"Beast Boy, don't make the same mistake twice, do what I say," Mento ordered again. Beast Boy, seeing that the door to rocket was shut, finally made his decision.

( _Outside the hideout_ )

The hideout exploded from the machine that powered the core, but Beast Boy was able to get everyone out safe and sound.

"You did it Beast Boy," Robin congratulated, along with the other Titans. Beast Boy turned to see the Doom Patrol standing a few feet away.

"At least everyone is safe," Beast Boy defended himself.

"But you let the Brain escape. How could you be so foolish," Mento scolded. Elasti-girl tried to step in, but Mento stopped her.

"He saved our lives doesn't that mean anything to you?" Robin countered.

"No, he only delayed our destruction," Mento said.

"Then we keep looking for him like we always did...sir," Beast Boy said.

"You don't understand. I read the Brain's mind, Beast Boy. He has a new Quantum Generator...and it works. The most devastating power in the cosmos is now in the hands of a mad man, because you couldn't follow orders!" Mento scolded.

After sharing glares at each other, Mento walked away ordering the Doom Patrol to move out, with the Titans watching them leave.

"Sheesh, what's biting him?" Argent asked.

"He just wants to save the world, even though he is being a bit crabby about it," Robin said.

"Well either way, they're going to need our help; c'mon guys," Beast Boy said walking away, while being tailed by the Titans.

( _Meanwhile, back in Jump City_ )

Slade and Raven were watching the Jump City High School from the top of a nearby building waiting for the school to end.

"Do we really need her, Raven?" Slade asked.

"Yes, she will be a big help to us in our mission," Raven said.

"You do know that this is the same girl who betrayed you and your former team, tried to kill you, then betrayed and killed me?" Slade said.

"Yes, but she was a misguided friend whom you treated wrong. She doesn't have to help us, you know?" Raven remarked. Slade was going to say something else when the school bell went off and they kept an eye on the dispersing crowd looking for their target. They eventually spotted her walking away from the crowd on her own heading to they could only assume as her home. They followed her by jumping from rooftop to rooftop until they eventually were standing on the building that the girl was next to. First, Slade jumped down in front of her in order to make her run. Seeing the armored man in front of her, the girl dropped the books she was holding and ran away from him, but was blocked by a hooded woman. They eventually cornered her in an alley where it was just her and the two-armored people. She was trapped!

"P-please, go away! I don't have any money or any-" The girl said, but was interrupted by the hooded girl, who walked up to her and grabbed her head. Suddenly, pain and multiple pictures started to flash through her mind. She started to remember who she was, what her name was, what she could do, and what she has done. The pain grew to the point where she passed out, but Raven held onto her.

"Should've seen that coming," Raven said.

"I'll contact Wintergreen to have a room ready for her," Slade said.

"Good, she'll need it to process this," Raven said while holding Terra bridal style. They eventually left the alley and back to their base.

( _Back to the Doom Patrol_ )

Beast Boy and Mento were overlooking the Brotherhood's main fortress planning out how to gain access. Before they left their hideout, Mento told the Titans to stay out of the way as he said that only the Doom Patrol were the only ones qualified to take down the Brotherhood, taking Beast Boy with them. But the Brain was expecting this move from Mento and set up multiple traps and ambushes for the Patrol: Robot man was caught in an explosion by a giant robot, Negative Man ran out of time to return to his body after saving the team from being ambushed by the Brotherhood's oldest member, General Immortus, who has fought in and lead every single war in history. And Elasti-girl was crushed under a giant boulder. Beast Boy wanted to go back to save his team, but Mento was too stubborn to let him do so. Beast Boy went ahead in order to contact the Titans, but Mento destroyed his communicator. Beast Boy eventually was able to talk some sense to Mento and were now ready to set their plan in motion.

They put their plan into action when Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran straight towards the mounted cannons in front of the entrance. The cannons started to shoot at him but he was able to dodge them. He eventually ran to the front of the fortress where the cannons turned on themselves, then Beast Boy turned into a bird and moved outta of the way of the cannons destroying themselves. Meanwhile, Mento used his powers to pull the mines set in front of the entrance from the ground and threw them at the entrance, destroying the door. Beast Boy returned to Mento's side and entered the fortress.

As they were running down the tunnels, they came upon a cross way. Mento sensed to go left, but Beast Boy smelled something coming from the right and decides to go that way, with Mento agreeing with him. After they left, the next Brotherhood member appeared from the left, Madame Rouge, the most sadistic and dangerous of the entire Brotherhood, who has the ability to stretch and expand her body in many different ways, making her hard to defeat and terrifying to those who encounter her.

"Madame Rouge to Mallah; our guests have arrived," Rouge said in her earpiece.

Meanwhile, Mento and Beast Boy came a room with multiple doors, but Mento, for some reason, could not sense where to go.

"Well, this always works for me," Beast Boy before guessing on which door to go through and he settled with the middle one. They continued running when Mallah suddenly appeared before them. They were about to attack when Rouge appeared behind them and attacked Mento while Mallah attacked Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned into a Gorilla in order to combat Mallah, but Mallah was able to knock him down by the smoke from the pipes.

"You may be strong, but my intelligence far exceeds you," Mallah gloated, but was unable to finish due to Beast Boy turning into a Triceratops and was rammed through the wall, knocking him out. Mento on the other, was getting his beaten all over the place by Rouge. He quickly sent pipes flying at her, but she was able to doge them all. He then tried to read her mind, but was unable to.

"Perhaps my mind is too hard to read," She gloated.

"No, it's just too twisted," Mento countered. He saw a giant pipe over where Rouge was standing and made it fall over her. Though it did trap her, it didn't crush her, but when she tried to escape, Mento put her to sleep. Beast Boy and Mento finally made it to the generator room, but were immediately surrounded by Immortus and his robot soldiers. They started to fire at them, but Mento quickly put multiple tiles from the floor to make a shield around them. After discussing their next move, Beast Boy charged out and turned into a cheetah to make it to the generator while Mento protected him. However, Mento was struggling with keeping the tiles up until suddenly, an explosion destroyed the wall and some of the soldiers. When the dust cleared, it showed the Titans along with the other Doom Patrol members, alive and well.

"I should've warned you, were not so great at doing what we're told," Robin said sarcastically.

"I'll let it slide. Let's do this," Mento said. The Titans and Doom Patrol charged and attacked Immortus's army, giving Beast Boy the time to fly up to the control panel and try to deactivate it, though he didn't notice the shadow behind him. Meanwhile the two groups finished the rest of the robots.

"Did we win?" Negative Man asked.

"On the contrary," The Brain said. Everyone looked up to see the Brotherhood standing next to each other with Mallah holding Beast Boy.

"But I must congratulate you all. Making it to the stronghold was no small feat," Brain said. Mallah then threw Beast Boy down, but Elasti-girl caught him.

"And now that you are here, I believe a demonstration is in order. Any place I choose is mine to destroy, perhaps this one," Brain said, showing a picture of Titans Tower.

"He's targeting the Tower!" Cyborg said in disbelief.

"Not just the tower, but the entire city as well," Argent pointed out.

"Now you see why I have such a problem with this guy," Mento said to Robin.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled.

"Doom Patrol, Attack!" Mento yelled as well. The two groups charged simultaneously to destroy the machine. General Immortus summoned more Robot soldiers, while Rouge and Mallah joined in as well. Meanwhile, the device started to generate a black hole. While the two sides fought, Beast Boy flew next to Brain and started adding in new coordinates for the generator.

"You fool! What have you done?!" Brain said in disbelief.

"You're not the only one with a brain," Beast Boy said before knocking The Brain over. Rouge seeing this, quickly stretched over and grabbed Brain before he hit the floor. Seeing that the device was now aiming at the fortress, the Brotherhood decided to make their retreat. After destroying the army, Mento saw the where the new coordinates were set.

"Beast Boy you reset the coordinates to this location!" Mento said.

"Well duh, and it you wanna see the inside of a black hole, then we better split," Beast Boy said with Robot man agreeing with him. Everyone quickly ran out of the fortress to see it be consumed by the black hole.

( _Meanwhile, in Slade's hideout_ )

Terra woke up to find herself in a room that had a dresser, a bathroom, a TV, and some flowers on the counter next to her bed. She got up from the bed to see that she was still wearing her school clothes. She walked to the door and opened it to see a dark hallway. She walked down until she heard some voices further down to the main room.

"A great plan my dear, they won't see it coming," One voice said.

"Yes, soon they will know to serve us," Another voice said.

She recognized the two voices, but couldn't quite place the names on them. She entered to see a very familiar room, familiar robot soldiers in the corners, and two familiar figures standing in the middle of the room. The figures turned when they heard Terra's shoes hit the ground and she finally remembered the people standing in front of her.

"S-Slade...Raven?!" Terra said nervously. She started to back away and hyperventilate to the point that the ground started to shake underneath everyone. Seeing this, Raven quickly teleported in front of Terra and hugged her, whispering calming words to calm her down. Terra eventually calms down and the ground stops shaking and hugged Raven back.

"Slade, can you go make sure that the preparations are complete, while I talk to Terra?" Raven asked. Slade wanted to be there, but he then realized that the mere sight of Slade made Terra scared again, so Raven would be the only one to talk to her. He nodded his head and went to go make sure everything was ready for their next move. Raven lead Terra back to Terra's room and sat them both down on the bed.

"Raven, w-what happened to you? Why are y-you working with Slade?" Terra asked, while stuttering on her words.

"The Titans betrayed me and left me for dead after we defeated my father Trigon. Do you remember when you were freed from the rock you were trapped in? Well when my father arrived on Earth, he turned everyone into stone like you were. After we defeated him, everyone who was turned to stone was brought back to life, including you. Your amnesia, however, must have been caused by your powers alone. So, when me and Slade saw you living a normal life, I wanted you to join me on my quest for revenge, but I knew I had to help your mind remember who you were," Raven explained.

"No, I won't work for Slade again after what he's done to me! Not again!" Terra said getting ready to leave, but Raven stopped her.

"No, Terra! You won't work for Slade or me. You will simply help us with our mission to wipe out all Titans," Raven explained.

"B-But I can't even fully control my powers. When I fought you guys, Slade was actually controlling me. I mean yes, the moves I showed you guys before and during the time I was on the team were me, but everything else was Slade. I don't want to be controlled again!" Terra said while freaking out again.

"And you won't be. I will train you to fully control your powers. No one else will control you," Raven said.

"W-what?!" Terra asked shocked.

"Yes, I will train you. No one else will control you like you're a dog on a leash. And besides, you don't have to join us; you can live a normal life. But if you join us, we will destroy the Titans and bring in a new sense of order," Raven said while revealing Terra's new suit. It was like her old one only it had more armor, a headpiece that expanded into a mask and googles, and instead of the S symbol on the chest, it had a T instead. It was also gold and black like Slade's.

"And don't worry. The suit won't control you like the last one. I made sure when I made it. The suit will also increase your strength, speed, endurance, and your power," Raven said. Terra looked at Raven in shock that she made the suit specifically for Terra. "Once again, it's your choice, Terra. The suit is yours whether you join us or not. I hope you have an answer when we come back. We have to go deal with something first. I hope you liked the room," Raven said before walking out with her cloak floating behind her. After she left, Terra sat on the bed thinking about her choices, she can return to the life of being a meta-human, but was it on the right side? Or return to a normal life where she was a simple girl trying to make it through the world. She looked at the suit Raven made and wondered about. Raven said that whatever choice she made, she can take the suit and use it in her own way. She was very grateful to Raven putting so much effort into the suit just for her and as much as she didn't want to remember, Raven brought back the memories of her previous life and she did promised that she won't be controlled or forced to do something she didn't want to.

'Raven was right, this is a tough choice,' Terra thought to herself before lying down on the bed.

( _Back to the Titans and Doom Patrol_ )

The Titans were walking back to their ship after saying good-bye to the Doom Patrol; they were about to head home when Cyborg tried to contact Titans East again, but hasn't gotten anything back from them.

"Still nothing Cy?" Beast Boy asked.

"No and here I thought they would've fixed whatever was messing with them last time," Cyborg said.

"That's rather odd," Starfire said.

"Yeah it is. Should we investigate before we head home?" Argent asked.

"That's a great idea, but we do have to protect Jump City as well," Robin said.

"Well, how about this: Me and Argent head to Titans East, while you, Star, and BB head back to Jump?" Cyborg proposed. Robin agreed with the idea and everyone entered their individual ships and split off in different directions.

( _With the Doom Patrol_ )

The Doom Patrol just entered their ship and flew off back to their headquarters, ready to rest after being captured.

"Ah, I'm so happy we're going home," Robot man said while leaning back on his chair.

"You're not the only one Cliff," Negative Man said.

However, their ship suddenly came to a screeching halt, knocking almost everyone out of their chairs. Everyone quickly recovered to try to see what stopped their ship and they could only see that their ship was trapped in a black energy that was not only stopping their ship, but was also crushing it.

"The ship's crushing in on itself. I have no idea what's causing it," Mento yelled.

"I got this," Negative Man said before summoning his ethereal being, which phased out of the ship and tried to figure out who was doing it. But he was then trapped in a black ball that he couldn't break out of. Back on the ship, Robot man and Elasti-girl were using their strength to stop the ship from crushing them, while Mento was using his waves, but they were trapped in energy balls as well. Mento looked to see a big Rocket heading towards the ship, but they couldn't do anything. Eventually, the rocket hit the ship, destroying it and killing the Doom Patrol once and for all.

( _Brotherhood's hideout, a couple days after_ )

The Brotherhood of Evil were looking over pictures of young meta-humans, along with the Titans, on several TVs. After their defeat by the Titans and the Doom Patrol, the Brain decided that they have a new enemy to face, The Teen Titans and all young meta-humans associated with them. In order to combat them, the Brotherhood quickly collected and recruited the many villains of the Teen Titans to rid the world of them. They tried to contact the mysterious man, Slade, but they had no answer from him. Their plan was to retrieve one of the Titan's communicator and use to track where all Titans are located and destroy them. He and the other members turned to acknowledge the new recruits.

"All of you have known defeat by these heroes. One by one, we will destroy them-" The Brain was interrupted when his brain was shot off and destroyed by someone in the dark. The other members were shocked and looked at the crowd for whomever shot the Brain. Suddenly, Mallah was crushed and killed by two gigantic boulders, Rouge was trapped in a ball of energy that started to shrink and crush her until the ball was as small as a pebble, killing her as well and General Immortus was thrown into another dimension. Before the villains could leave, they were surrounded by orange and black soldiers and fire demons.

"Sorry about that, but they will no longer be leading this little get together," a voice said while it echoed through the room. Three figures appeared where the former Brotherhood were standing. The villains recognized them to be Slade, Raven, and Terra now dressed in her new suit and with her mask and goggles on. One villain decided to be cocky enough to approach them.

"And why should we follow you. Slade, I understand, but what about those two? They could be working for the Titans," Dr. Light said. He suddenly stopped talking and grabbed his head. People thought his head was just hurting, but his head started to swell up and then exploded, making his insides fly everywhere. His body was then crushed by the two pieces of ground the former doctor was standing on.

"Let it be known, Terra and I are no longer associated with the Titans and never will be or you will end up like the poor doctor there. Understood?!" She yelled with her eyes going red. All of the villains nodded their heads in fear.

"Good, now we'll proceed with the plan," Raven said. Now they can start destroying the Titans and she can finally have her revenge.

 _And I will end it here. Anyway, let me explain that Terra joined Raven, but she is not fully trained yet. Just wanted to let ya know so you won't be confused and yes, the Doom Patrol and Brotherhood are dead. Also, this not a Raven and Terra shipping, but a Raven and Slade shipping, though I do need to add more romance for them. I hope you guys had a great Halloween and Thanksgiving and I'll see you guys on the next chapter. Please favor, follow, and review. Peace guys._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello Readers. My college semester is over, so now I'm going to be focused on my stories. With that said, let's get back to the darkness._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 5**

( _A week after saving the Doom Patrol_ )

Out in the middle of the Grand Canyon, honorary Teen Titan member Wildebeest, who was half wildebeest and half human, was being chased by a mysterious figure. He was running from the figure until he hid behind a pillar. He looked to see if he outran the figure, but then he saw her, she was wearing a cloak and four red eyes were peering out of the hood.

He once again started running again, but stopped once he reached an end of a cliff. Seeing this, he let out an enraged roar into the air and pulled out his communicator from his pocket in order to call Robin.

"Robin to Wildebeest. Do you read me?" Robin said through the communicator, but Wildebeest wasn't able to answer when he felt something pass through his body. He looked down to see a black, razor sharp, disk sticking out his abdomen and his blood was flowing down the front of his armor. He fell to the ground and dropped his communicator and it fell to the ground below the cliff. As it fell, Robin tried to contact Wildebeest and a giant black claw from the top of the cliff tried to grab the communicator, but both failed as the communicator reached the ground and shattered into pieces.

( _With Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy_ )

Robin glared at the screen in front of him as he flew in his ship, with Starfire and Beast Boy following him in their own ships. While flying back to Jump City, he received a transmission from Wildebeest but lost contact with him mere seconds after. Cyborg and Argent were at Steel City and investigating the Titans East, who they have lost contact with before their mission against the Brotherhood. They made it to their Tower and noticed that the tower was destroyed and that the team was missing. So, they were staying at Steel City to continue investigating.

"Robin, what has happened to Friend Wildebeest?" Starfire said, hearing the transmission along with Beast Boy and Robin.

"I don't know Star, but I'm gonna find out," Robin said, while contacting Cyborg. The screen opened to reveal Cyborg and Argent standing behind him.

"Whassup Rob?" Cyborg said.

"How are you guys doing on the investigation?" Robin asked.

"Not so well. We couldn't investigate the tower do to it being destroyed, so we are asking the people about what they know," Argent said.

"Alright, we aren't heading back to Jump because we received a recent transmission from Wildebeest that went silent a few seconds after. I'm going to send Beast Boy to help you guys while Starfire and I investigate what happened," Robin explained.

"Okay, I'll send Beast Boy the coordinates to where we are now," Cyborg said while typing something on screen. Soon, Beast Boy received the coordinates.

"Got it Cy. I'm on my way now. Be careful guys," Beast Boy said to Robin before flying off.

"Let's go Star," Robin said. Both Robin and Starfire turned their ships around and flew towards the Grand Canyon.

( _Meanwhile, in the former Brotherhood's base_ )

Raven has just returned from her recent mission of hunting down Wildebeest. While she succeeded in killing the former Titan, she was unable to retrieve his communicator. She knew Robin heard what happened, so she took Wildebeest's body with her to properly dispose of it and got rid of the blood left behind. After tossing the body into the new built-in incinerator, she got onto the computer to locate other honorary Titans. As she was looking, she heard a pair of footsteps making their way towards her while also sensing the person's emotions and she knew who was behind her.

"Hello Terra," Raven said to the girl standing behind her. Terra thought she could sneak up on the empath, but failed.

"How did you know it was me?" Terra asked.

"One thing to know about people who can sense emotions, never try to sneak up on them," Raven said in a sarcastic tone.

"Right, how did the mission go?" Terra said while walking to Raven's side.

"I was successful in killing the Titan, but was unable to retrieve the communicator, now I'm looking for other honorary Titans to hunt. Where's Slade?" Raven asked.

"He said he was working on another project you and he were working on and he told me that when you got back to meet up with him," Terra said.

"Right," Raven said. Before they got Terra, they were working on another plan while the Titans were busy fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, but now with their new plan, their original one was set back a bit. However, before they could continue their conversation, their screen light up showing a map that pin pointed a Titan's location. In Morocco. Multiple pictures of the hero, Hotspot, popped up on the screen.

"Hotspot, of course. He was the other hero Robin mentioned when they were taking away into that tournament of champions thing," Raven said while getting up from the computer chair and walked towards the equipment with Terra following her. "Well, guess that plan will have to be put on hold again, Terra," Raven said.

"Wait, Raven? How about I go while you and Slade work on your plan?" Terra offered.

"Sorry, Terra, but not yet. You're not fully trained," Raven said, while going over some equipment she might need.

"But Raven, I can do this, the only thing I need help with is bringing things to life. I have control of my powers and I can do well in hand-to-hand combat and your suit also makes it easier as well," Terra said. Raven thought it over, Terra did have control of her powers and she was able to fight off both Robin and Cyborg at the same time and like she said the only thing she couldn't do was bring things to life when she worked for Slade. After thinking it over, Raven came to a decision.

"Alright, but you're going to need something first," Raven said while walking away with Terra tailing her. She walked towards her room and opened a drawer revealing a Holo-ring Cyborg used when he went undercover.

"What is that?" Terra asked.

"This is a holo-ring. It will change your appearance to make you look like someone else. I modified it so when you scan someone with it, you can look like them. It can hold up to three images of people. The last person it scanned was Robin, go ahead try it on," Raven explained while holding it out to Terra. Terra took it and tried it on, it fit nicely on her finger, but she didn't feel any change.

"I don't feel different," Terra said.

"Look in the mirror," Raven said. Terra looked and instead of seeing herself, she saw Robin standing where she was.

"The face mask for your suit can also change your voice, so use it when you change looks. The ring will also be hidden when your changed, so no one can notice it," Raven explained. Terra removed the ring and her appearance changed back to herself.

"Thank you Raven," Terra said.

"Of course. But remember, your mission is to retrieve the communicator. Killing Hotspot will be your choice and contact me if you need my help, alright? My communicator will be on at all times while I work with Slade," Raven said in a serious tone.

"I got it," Terra said.

"Good, now go suit up. I'll prepare a portal for you to Morocco," Raven said. Terra nodded before heading to her room with the ring in her hand. Raven then left her room to find Slade.

( _A few minutes later in Morocco_ )

A portal opened to reveal Terra, who was wearing a black trench coat to hide her suit. She looked around for any sight of Hotspot, but couldn't see him.

"Raven to Terra, testing communications. Can you hear me, Terra?" Raven asked.

"Loud and clear. I made it safe and sound, but no sign of the target yet," Terra said in the earpiece.

"Don't worry you'll see him eventually. For now, keep looking," Raven said.

"Understood," Terra said, before walking into the city.

( _Meanwhile, in the Grand Canyon_ )

Robin and Starfire made it to the Grand Canyon and were looking for any signs of the missing Titan, but couldn't find him. Starfire was flying overhead, while Robin was on the ground and shouting Wildebeest's name. Eventually, they both came to a cliff overlooking a river.

"I cannot see any signs of him, Robin," Starfire said.

"I did find a set of footsteps, but they end at the end of the cliff. After that, nothing," Robin said. He looked down and noticed something reflecting the sunlight. He tied one end of a rope to a nearby boulder and let the other end fall over the side of the cliff. He started slowly climbing down the rope until he eventually made it to the bottom, while Starfire hovered down with him. Robin walked towards the object that reflected the light and saw that it was shattered pieces of the Titan's communicator. He picked up a piece and examined it.

"Is that...?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, it's Wildebeest's alright. Now with the destruction of the Titans East's tower, it means only one thing," Robin said.

"What?" Starfire asked concerned.

"The Brotherhood of Evil is targeting the Titans now," Robin said. He then pulled out his communicator to locate the next honorary Titan, Hotspot.

"Now what do we do?" Starfire asked.

"Regroup with the others, Star. I'm going to track down Hotspot and make sure he's safe," Robin said.

"Okay, but be careful, Robin," Starfire said before flying back to her ship. Robin looked down at the broken piece of the communicator determined to find out what's going on.

( _Back in Morocco_ )

Terra was standing in an alley way that led towards a building. She saw Hotspot chase after a burglar who stole an urn from the building and she watched Hotspot chase the thief through the alley while she stayed out of the way.

"Raven to Terra, target sighted," Terra said in the earpiece.

"Understood. Remember, your objective is the communicator. Only kill him if deemed necessary," Raven said.

"Understood," Terra said, before following him.

Hotspot continued to chase after the thief until they reached a shopping center. Eventually, he caught him, by setting the urn the thief was holding on fire, making the thief drop it and for him to get arrested and the urn returned. Hotspot was watching a few feet away until he suddenly heard clapping. He turned around to see a blond hair girl wearing a black trench coat walk up to him while clapping her hands.

"Well done. It was quite impressive to see how you caught that thief," she said.

"It's just part of the hero job," he said to her.

"Then you would have no problem fighting me," she said.

"I'm pretty sure a girl like you wouldn't want to fight me," he said.

"Are you sure?" she said with a mischievous grin on her face. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and multiple pieces of rock formed into a giant fist, which tried to smash Hotspot, but he was able to move out of the way, leaving a crater from where he was standing. He looked at the girl to see her hand glowing yellow and she removed the coat, revealing an armored suit with a giant T in the center. Then an armored mask appeared covering her mouth and a pair of yellow goggles covered her eyes.

"Then this should only take a minute," the girl said in a mechanized voice, before holding up her hand, which glowed yellow, and a giant boulder appeared next to her. She then motioned her hand forward and the boulder flew towards Hotspot. Quickly he dodged out of the way and shot a fireball back in retaliation, creating smoke when the ball impacted. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a rock formation in front of the girl. The formation dissipated, revealing the girl unharmed.

"You can stop a common thief, but what about an actual threat?" The girl said before throwing a sharpened boulder towards Hotspot. He once again dodged, but the boulder destroyed the wall he was standing in front of. She sent another boulder at him again, but he dodged once more. Seeing this he quickly ran down another way away from Terra, but not before shooting a couple more fireballs toward the girl's way, but she was able to dodge just as easily.

"Nice try, but it will take more than a few fireballs to stop me," The girl said.

Hotspot continued to run until he came upon a chain-link fence. He quickly used a couple of boxes until he finally leaped over the fence. He saw the girl on the other side walk towards it.

"You won't escape me," the girl said.

"Don't make me hurt you," Hotspot warned.

"I'm not the one you have to worry about," the girl said before walking up to the chain link fence and pulled it apart in two easily, allowing her to walk forward. Hotspot was shocked by this.

"What are you?!" He asked.

"I'm whatever my master wishes me to be," the girl said before creating multiple stalagmites and sent them flying at Hotspot, while he was able to dodge most of them, one of them was able to scratch his arm. He continued to run down the alley way with the girl in pursuit. She kept sending boulders at him, but he kept destroying them, creating explosions throughout the city. He eventually took cover next to a building in order to catch his breath.

"Who are you hiding from?" He heard. He looked to his side to see the girl standing next to him and quickly moved before she punched him in the face. He then fired a beam of fire at her, but the next thing she did frightened him.

She deflected the beam back to him with her hand. Not expecting this, the beam hit him directly in the chest, sending him flying into a wall.

"How...how did you do that?" He asked in shock.

"Oh, a person like me does not go revealing their secrets to others so easily. Either way, your flames cannot harm me," the girl said before throwing another boulder at him, though he was able to move. But the boulder connected with the building, he was next to, making it collapse, but he was able to move out of the way in time. He ran until he made it to an old church building, but stopped when he came upon a familiar face.

"Robin!" He said.

"Hotspot, this way," Robin motioned.

"Boy, am I glad to see you," he said in a calm tone.

"Follow me," Robin said before running off into a separate room nearby. "In here," he said. Hotspot walked into the room after Robin looked over everything and sat down on a nearby pillar.

"Hotspot, what's going on? Who's chasing you?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. She has blond hair and she had blue eyes before she covered them with those goggles and she was wearing an armored suit with a giant T in the center. She also has the ability to control the Earth and not only that, she actually deflected my flames back at me!" Hotspot yelled with his flames growing with his confusion and anger.

"Hotspot calm down. The person who is chasing you is a girl named Terra, she was a former member of the Titans, but she sacrificed herself to save us. The Brotherhood of Evil must have revived her and brainwashed her to work for them. The fact that they done this to her makes them all the more devious," Robin said.

"Yeah, I never fought anyone like her before," Hotspot said.

"Her powers really are unique," Robin said.

"But what does she want with me?" Hotspot asked.

"The Brotherhood seems to be targeting Titans. They've must have already gotten Wildebeest before you," Robin explained.

"But why?" Hotspot asked.

"When we investigated what happened to Wildebeest, we found his communicator was destroyed. My guess is that want to use the communicator to track the Titans," Robin suspected.

"I had no idea that giving you the communicator would put you in danger. I understand if you want to give it back," Robin said while holding out his hand.

"But I like being an honorary Titan and it might be best if I hold on to it," Hotspot said.

"So, what do we do now?" Hotspot asked.

"It might be best if we stick together," Robin suggested. Just when he said that, a gust of wind blew by.

"Aren't you cold?" Hotspot asked.

"Nah, I'm used to it. I'm going to make sure we weren't followed. Try to get some rest too," Robin said before walking out.

"I'll try," Hotspot said. After walking out, Robin removed a Holo-ring, revealing Robin to be Terra.

"Terra to Raven," Terra whispered into her earpiece.

"How goes the mission?" Raven asked.

"Good, the holo-ring is working perfectly. Once I fully gain his trust, the communicator will be mine," Terra said with a smirk.

"Excellent, but stay on guard. Any of the actual Titans could come," Raven warned.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with them," Terra said before cutting off communications with Raven.

( _With Slade and Raven_ )

Slade and Raven were watching Terra's progression through her goggles that had a built-in camera. Raven was impressed by how well Terra was handling things and the suit worked like a charm.

"She really is growing into her position quite well," Slade commented.

"Yes, I could've handled it, but of course you needed me here," Raven said while turning to face Slade.

"We needed to finish up the final parts to our plan. I know you want to destroy the Titans first and foremost, but we also have to focus on what comes once the Titans are dealt with. Which is why I wanna get this plan done first," Slade commented. Raven knew Slade was right, but just hearing it was a little annoying.

"I understand, I just want to get the communicator first," Raven said while facing the screen again.

"And look at the screen, Terra is handling that mission just as well as you would," Slade said while hugging Raven from behind her. Raven blushed at the gesture.

"I've been so busy with this mission that I've forgotten what it feels like to be held by you," Raven said quietly.

"And I've forgotten how light and easy you are to hold," Slade commented.

"Before we complete the plans, why don't we just sit back and watch Terra finish her mission?" Raven suggested.

"Hm... very well," Slade said and the two sat on the table that had all of their plans and watched Terra go through her plan.

( _Back in Morocco_ )

Terra was walking back to the hideout, while changing back to Robin. ( _A/N: Terra's Robin is going to be "Robin" so you won't be confused_ )

"I contacted the Titans, they're going to meet us at the end of the city. We gotta go," "Robin" said.

"Maybe we should stay here, wait for backup," Hotspot suggested.

"Don't worry, we'll make it," "Robin" said.

"But what about Terra?" Hotspot asked.

"I can handle Terra. I've fought her before," "Robin" said.

"How? Didn't she defeat you guys before? And besides I can't even hurt her," Hotspot asked.

"Yeah, she did. But we're Titans," "Robin" said.

"I say we wait for the others," Hotspot said as he crossed his arms, making his flames heat up, making "Robin" back away.

"It's getting hot in here. You need to power down," "Robin" said.

"You may be the leader of the Titans, but no one tells me when to power down," Hotspot said standing up.

"I wasn't trying to tell you anything. I'm just getting tired of being cooped up in a small room," "Robin" said while throwing a small rock with her mind in order to make a noise.

"What was that?" Hotspot asked.

"We're not safe here. Let's go," "Robin" said. They ran out of the small room and made their way through the city.

"Maybe you should call Cyborg, make sure you have the coordinates," Hotspot suggested.

"Starfire gave me the coordinates. We're heading in the right direction," "Robin" said.

"Are you sure?" Hotspot said, stopping.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know what I'm doing. Trust me," "Robin" said, while still walking forward. Hotspot continued walking as well until they eventually came upon an oil field.

"You expect me to walk through an oil field?! I'll light the entire place up!" Hotspot said.

"You just need to power down, then we can cross and meet up with the others," "Robin" said.

"I told you before, I'm not powering down!" Hotspot said, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Just follow me. That's an order," "Robin" said.

"I'm not a part of your team. I don't have to do what you say. Maybe we should split up, I'll find another way around the field," Hotspot suggested.

"We have to stick together. Terra almost got you before," "Robin" said.

"I'll take my chances!" Hotspot stated before walking away. "Robin" simply smiled before removing the Holo-ring, showing Terra's form.

"Then it'll be the last chance you take," Terra stated before running off. Meanwhile, Hotspot was walking through the city looking for a way around the field.

"Who does he think he is? Bossing everyone around-" But he stopped when he heard a pair of footsteps behind him. He turned around, but didn't see anyone.

'Must be Robin,' he thought.

"Look man, I already told you-" but stopped himself when he saw Terra jump down from the rooftops in front of him.

"So, you think you can take me on alone?" Terra asked. Hotspot quickly responded with shooting a beam at her, but she once again deflected it with her hands. She then hurled multiple boulders at Hotspot, but he was able to dodge out of the way of them. He started to run away from her while she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, breaking wall fixtures and making them fall on top of where Hotspot was running, though he was able to jump out of the way and continued running. Terra stopped on top of a roof, looking for Hotspot, changing her voice to mimic Robin's.

"Hotspot, where are you? Are you okay?" She said in Robin's voice. Hotspot stopped running and turned around when he heard Robin.

"Robin, it's Terra!" Hotspot said.

"Stay where you are," "Robin" said.

"I can't! She's here!" Hotspot said frantically. "Robin" suddenly appeared in a crack in a nearby building.

"Looks like you could use some help," "Robin" said, but was interrupted when a boulder came flying out of the sky and landed where Robin was standing. Hotspot tried to move the boulder, but it was too big for him to move. He went around it and made his way to an unfinished rooftop that had wooden support beams everywhere. He had his hands lit up at the ready to shoot Terra.

"How can I hit her when she can deflect my shots?" He said to himself.

"Good question," He heard Terra say behind him. He quickly whipped around and shot at her, but she moved out of the way. She then threw a boulder at the beam, Hotspot was standing on, making him fall to the ground, but a couple of ropes stopped him, but he still hit the ground hard. He slowly ran around a side of a building until he ran into Robin.

"We have to call the other Titans," he said out of breath.

"She broke my communicator, give me yours," "Robin" said. Hotspot was about to, but decided not to.

"I'll call the Titans," Hotspot said. "Robin" quickly made another rock thrown, making another noise.

"She's here," "Robin" said.

"How does she keep finding us?" Hotspot asked.

"She must have some kind of built-in heat seeking device. She's finding us because of you. You need to power down," "Robin" said.

"I can't. If I do, I'm done for," Hotspot said.

"If you don't we're both done for. Trust me, it's the only way," "Robin" said.

"A... alright," Hotspot said before deactivating his powers, turning back into human. He suddenly saw a giant boulder flying at him. Not expecting this, he was hit in the gut and the boulder flew him all of the way into a wall. The boulder fell into pieces as he fell to the ground and dropping his communicator, making it roll a few feet away from him. "Robin" walked up to him as he removed something from his finger, making "Robin" disappear and Terra took his place. Terra walked up to the communicator and picked it up and contacted the real Robin mimicking Hotspot's voice.

"Robin, what is your location? I need your help," Terra said.

"T...erra," Hotspot said before passing out.

( _With Robin_ )

Robin was flying his T-ship towards Hotspot's location when he suddenly received a call from Hotspot.

"Robin, what is your location? I need your help," Hotspot said.

"Hotspot are you okay? Where are you?" He asked. The communicator pinpointed Hotspot's location in Morocco.

"I better hurry, I don't Hotspot to end up like Wildebeest," Robin said before accelerating towards Morocco.

( _Back in Morocco_ )

Terra checked Hotspot and saw that he was still unconscious. Happy with the results, she walked away and was about to leave. Unknown to her, Hotspot quickly awoken and quickly jumped up and stole the communicator back.

"All this time, you were after the communicator so you could locate all of the Titans," Hotspot said before throwing the communicator at the ground, shattering it.

"Now no one can use it," Hotspot said. Terra looked down at the destroyed communicator in disapproval and anger.

"You know, I was going to let you live. But now that option has just been thrown out the window," Terra said before making the ground beneath Hotspot grow around him, trapping him in a rock statue, in order to suffocate him. But he quickly reignited again and destroyed the statue, allowing him to escape and distracting Terra, giving him a chance to escape. Having no other choice, Hotspot ran into oil field. As he made his way, he was wary not to get too close to the oil machines, but he thought he saw Terra's shadow. He looked, but nothing was there. He made it towards an oil factory, but he spotted Terra on one of the towers and shot at her, but she moved out of the way, creating a giant explosion. Robin who was close to landing in Morocco, saw the explosion.

"Hotspot is down there, I'm going in Starfire," he said while landing. He exited his cockpit and looked around the area.

"Robin, please be careful," Starfire said.

"I just hope I'm not too late," Robin said before jumping off his ship and walking around. Eventually he saw a bright light from behind one of the walls and went to investigate.

"Hotspot?" He said, but was forced to dodge a fire beam shot at him, destroying the wall he was hiding behind.

"Hotspot, it's me, Robin. I got your message," Robin said in order to calm the other Titan down, but he was too frantic.

"I didn't send any message, it was that girl. She looked like Robin, you look like Robin, you look like Robin! But I know your that girl. Your always her," Hotspot said frantically.

'She? Who is she?' Doesn't matter, I got to get Hotspot to safety,' Robin thought to himself.

"Not this time. I got the T-ship, I can get you out of here," Robin said, but stopped when he saw another Robin come out of the corner.

"Don't listen to him. I'm the real Robin," "Robin" said. Hotspot immediately shot two beams at the Robins, but both moved out of the way. Hotspot took the chance to run away from them both. "Robin" was about to chase him when Robin kicked him in the chest, but he was able to recover. He was about to attack, but heard Raven's voice.

"Terra, you can fight Robin, but do not kill him. I want him to watch the Titans be destroyed," Raven said. "Robin" nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Whoever you are, there is one thing you forgot to imitate," Robin said while pulling out a Birdarang. He slashed at the imposter multiple times, but the imposter backflipped and kicked Robin away. Quickly recovering in the air, he threw the birdarang at the imposter, but the imposter easily caught it and threw it back, making Robin jump out of the way and making the birdarang explode against the wall.

"Your toys won't help you," the imposter said.

"Then I guess we fight hand-to-hand," Robin said before charging at the other Robin, trying to kick them, but the imposter jumped back onto a nearby wall, and using the wall, jumped back and tackled Robin into the ground. Robin then moved out of the way from a kick to the wall by the imposter. The imposter continued to chase Robin until Robin tried to attack, but the imposter easily countered with a punch that sent Robin flying into a building. "Robin" then made the building fall to bury Robin under. Hotspot, who was resting, saw the building collapse. He ran over to the rumble and saw Robin standing on top of it.

"Robin," Hotspot said. But he froze when he saw Robin turn into Terra again.

"You just never learn do ya, hothead?" Terra said. Hotspot quickly shot two beams at her, but she easily deflected them with her hands again. He kept firing at her and started flying after her. Terra quickly took to the rooftops while avoiding the fire beams. Hotspot somehow lost Terra and he continued to fly around the area, but he didn't notice Terra jumping from one of the rooftops and kicking Hotspot to the ground. He fell to the ground and slide for a few minutes while Terra ran next to him. She then made a giant stone wall appear from the ground and sent it flying from behind Hotspot, pushing him through multiple rocks that appeared in front of him, until the wall pushed him all the way towards a building wall. Terra then ran up and punched him further into the wall, then made a boulder push him back to Terra, then Terra kicked him through the boulder and through the wall. She approached the wall ready for more, but she was forced to back away when Hotspot came flying out and rapidly shot beam after beam at Terra in a blind rage. Though she was unable to move out of the way when Hotspot kicked her all of the way through a couple of walls. She looked up to see Hotspot create a giant ball of fire around him and threw it at Terra, creating a giant explosion. When the smoke cleared, Hotspot saw no sign of Terra and stared to walk away to find Robin, when he suddenly felt three sharp objects impale his abdomen. He screamed in pain and shock and looked in front of him to see three sharp pillars sprouting out of the ground and stabbing right through him. He heard a bunch of rocks moving behind him and turned his head to see Terra walking out of the rubble with only dirt covering her, though she made that come off easily. She walked in front of him and scanned him with something, before making her face mask and goggles come off, revealing her face.

"Like I said, I was going to let you live, but you just had to be a pain," Terra said. He tried to say something, but he was choking on his own blood, until he eventually went limp. Terra made the pillars disappear and Hotspot's body fell to the ground and she then covered it with rocks, practically burying him. She then put on the holo-ring and appeared as Hotspot in his human form. Robin finally made it out of the rubble he was buried under and made his way to where he saw smoke. After going through it, he saw Hotspot walk out and then fell to his knees. He ran over and held up the tired Titan.

"You did it," Robin said.

"Just barely," Hotspot said, before letting out a tired sigh. After a while, Hotspot was back to normal and resting. They were now standing in front of Robin's T-ship.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Robin asked.

"I'll be better now that I don't have that girl chasing after me," Hotspot said.

"Speaking of the girl, who was-" Robin was interrupted when his communicator went off. He opened it to see the rest of the Titans.

"Robin here," he answered.

"You are okay?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, Hotspot and I are both fine," Robin said.

"That is glorious news," Starfire said.

"Did you guys find anything out by Titans East?" Robin asked.

"Yes, we have found something out," Starfire said.

"Alright, I'll regroup with you guys later, Robin out," Robin said before turning off his communicator.

"Are you guys heading back to the Tower?" Hotspot asked.

"The Teen Titans won't be going home until we stop the Brotherhood of Evil," Robin said and walked up to Hotspot.

"Since your communicator is broken, take mine," Robin said, handing his communicator to Hotspot. Hotspot looked at it for a few minutes.

"Your giving me your communicator?" Hotspot asked.

"Now more than ever, we need to keep in touch and share any information we have," Robin said before walking towards his ship.

"Hey Robin," Hotspot said, making Robin stopped.

"Have you found your other teammate yet? Her name was Raven right?" Hotspot asked. He saw Robin cringe at the mention of her name.

"N-no we haven't. We are still looking for her, but we also have to focus on the Brotherhood as well. If you see her, let me know alright?" Robin said. Hotspot nodded in return. Robin got onto his ship and flew off. When it was out of range, Hotspot removed the holo-ring, turning back into Terra.

"Terra to Raven, mission complete. Hotspot is dead as well," Terra said into her earpiece.

"Yes, well done Terra. You've done very well. I've created a portal for you to come back," Raven said, just as soon as she says that a portal appeared next to Terra.

"Heading back, Terra out," Terra said, before walking into the portal with the communicator in hand.

( _With Robin in his ship_ )

"So, what did you guys discover?" Robin said while flying back. He was talking with them through the built-in communication device which showed them on the screen.

"Well, when we asked the people what happened, they said that the Titans headed back to their tower when it suddenly just exploded. After that, people have not seen the Titans for a while," Cyborg said.

"But, they must have had some kind of escape plan, right?" Robin asked.

"That's the thing, they had no chance of escape," Cyborg said.

"How do you know?" Robin asked. The camera panned over to show five burnt corpses, the bodies of Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos. All five of them were burnt to a crisp and many body parts were missing as well. Robin had to park on a small island in order to look, as he was frozen in shock.

"W-what happened to them?!" He asked.

"They were caught in the explosion that destroyed their tower," Cyborg said.

"The Brotherhood of Evil is going to pay for this," Robin said, while clutching the flight controls in his hand.

"But Robin, the citizens said that the explosion took place before we helped the Patrol of Doom. I do not think the Brotherhood even knew about the Titans of East at the time," Starfire said.

"What are you saying Star?" Robin said.

"What she's saying dude, is that someone else besides the Brotherhood did this," Beast Boy said.

'But who else knows about them, the only villain who knows about Titans East is Brother Blood and he's behind bars and Slade was always too focused on us, so who?" He thought.

"I'll meet up with you guys soon," Robin said in a deadpanned tone before cutting off communications. He then activated his ship and flew off.

( _Meanwhile, in Raven and Slade's base_ )

Terra exited the portal and walked up to Raven with the communicator in hand.

"Well done Terra. You did a great job handling yourself. And posing as Hotspot was a nice touch as well," Raven said.

"Thank you, Raven. It was pretty fun," Terra said before handing the communicator to Raven. Raven walked over to the computer and hooked the communicator up to the computer. The map of the world popped up and showed multiple points representing every active Titan so far. And with Wildebeest, Hotspot and the Titans East dead, there wasn't that many points.

"I hope Robin didn't give you much trouble," Raven said.

"No, he was pretty easily actually," Terra said, while looking over the plans Slade and Raven were working on. Once she realized the plan, she gasped. Raven turned towards where Terra was standing when she heard the gasp.

"So, this is what you plan to do?" Terra asked.

"Yes, the Brotherhood is merely a front, something for the Titans to entirely focus on. They would be too focused on recruiting new people to their own, that their home and the city they swore to protect will be left entirely defenseless, and one by one, the Teen Titans will be destroyed," Raven said while her eyes glowed red.

"Well then, I'll be happy to see this mission to the end," Terra said with her eyes glowing yellow as well.

 _And I'm going to end it here. Wildebeest and Hotspot are dead, Terra has proven herself to be a very powerful and dangerous foe, and the Titans are trying to figure out who's truly attacking them. What will truly happen? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please favor, please follow, and please review. Peace guys._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello again readers. I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas with whomever you spent it with and that your December is going well. One again, I'm happy to see so many of you enjoying my stories so far, so let's get right back into it._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 6**

( _A week after the attack on Hotspot, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean_ )

The Teen Titans were flying their T-ship out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean to another situation with the Brotherhood of Evil. Ever since they investigated what happened at the Titans East, they started receiving multiple reports of the Brotherhood's forces attacking all across the world. So, they were forced to put their investigation on hold and focus all their efforts on stopping the Brotherhood. They once had to separate towards different locations in order to face the Brotherhood's robots and stop them. They were now back together and heading towards another location to protect people from the Brotherhood and possibly recruit other meta-humans.

"You know, for all the places we have visited so far, I'm surprised that we haven't found Raven yet," Beast Boy said in his head set. In response, Robin gripped his handle tighter.

"Not now, Beast Boy, we have to focus on stopping the Brotherhood," Robin said.

"He has a point though, we've been to half of the world already and I was hoping we might've seen her,' Cyborg said.

"Oh yes, I too was hoping that we would find friend Raven and bring her back," Starfire said worriedly.

"So, this Raven was on the team before me. What exactly happened to her?" Argent asked. The other Titans were about to tell her the truth, but Robin beat them to the punch.

"She left the Titans after she had some personal matters with her father. We are still looking for her to bring her back," Robin said before the other Titans could speak.

"I see. Well, I hope you guys find her soon, especially since everything that has happened recently," Argent said.

"Thanks. Anyway, we are near the location. Let's keep going," Robin said. After that, the entire ride was in silence.

( _Raven's Base_ )

Raven and Terra were sitting cross-legged in the training room that was in their base. Raven was teaching Terra how to create non-living objects and manipulate them.

"Terra, before I can teach you how to create living things through your powers, you must learn how to create inanimate objects first. Just close your eyes and focus on creating a sword through your powers," Raven said. Terra closed her eyes and started to focus on her powers. Suddenly, pieces of the earth started to break from the ground and started to form the shape of a broadsword. Raven watched in amazement, but soon started to see cracks form in the sword and that Terra started to struggle a little bit.

"Terra focus!" Raven said. However, it was too late as Terra opened her eyes, breaking her concentration and making the sword crumble away. Terra started to breathe heavily.

"You were very close that time, Terra. Next time you will do it," Raven said.

"It would be much easier if I had my suit on," Terra said.

"Yes, it would be easier, but what would be the point then?" Raven said. Terra looked up at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

"Your powers are like muscles, Terra. If you want it to grow stronger or become better at controlling it, then you need to practice with it whenever you can get the chance. Now it is true that your suit would make it easier for you to control your powers, but eventually you'll become dependent on the suit and not yourself. It is you and the control you have over your powers that makes you who you are, not the suit. So, the more you train with your powers without something that enhances your control, the better you will become with your powers," Raven explains.

"Wow, thanks Raven. Where did you learn that?" Terra asked.

"Where else," Raven said.

( _Flashback, 4 months ago_ )

 _Raven was standing a few feet away from many Slade robots who were programed to be target practice, but they would still try to attack her. Slade was standing next to her, ready to activate them when she was ready._

 _"Remember Raven, you can only use projectiles that you create. Stay focused on your powers and try not to get hit. Are you ready?" Slade asked. Raven nodded her head and got her powers ready. Slade left the room and activated the robots, who quickly charged at her or shot at her with their blasters. She quickly dodged out of the way of the blasts and the ones who tried to hit her and created multiple saw blades in her hands. She started throwing the blades at the training bots with precise accuracy, with the blades impaling themselves into the bots's abdomen. One bot was able to get up close, but she backflipped off of it to gain distance again while also pushing it into_ it's _fellow bots. She created a grenade from her powers and threw it into the group, which then exploded in dark energy, destroying most of the bots. The last bot appeared from behind her and tried to shoot her in the back, but without looking, she dodged out of way and shot three spikes of energy at the bot, destroying it. She looked around and saw that all of the bots were destroyed, but she suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She quickly created a sawblade and threw it in the direction of where the footsteps were coming from in the shadows. Out from the shadows came Slade, who was able to dodge the blade. He walked up to her as she bowed down to him._

 _"Well done, Raven," Slade said._

 _"Thank you, Slade," Raven said with her head bowed._

 _"Now that you have learned your true physical capabilities, it is time we move on to gaining control of your emotions," Slade said. Raven looked up in surprise before jumping up and hugging him._

 _"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Raven said. Suddenly one of the training bots exploded in multiple pieces._

 _"Something tells me we better get started as soon as possible," Slade said. Raven nodded her head in agreement._

( _Present Time_ )

"Wow," Terra said.

"Yeah, took me 10 times to not get hit and I always tired out from creating projectiles, but I always felt stronger every time I did it," Raven said.

"Sounds really tough," Terra said.

"Yeah, but the point is to not be afraid to fail, as failure will teach you the parts where you need to improve and grow stronger," Raven said, but was interrupted when an alarm sound went off and Raven teleported herself and Terra to the computer room. When they got there, Raven sat down on the computer and pressed some keys until a screen opened up to reveal the main room in Titans Tower, where a fat, orange-haired, guy with a trench coat, was running around the room, possibly looking for the Titans. Upon seeing him, Raven immediately face-palmed herself.

"What, who is that guy?" Terra asked in confusion. Raven merely grunted in response.

"That is Control Freak, he is a wannabe villain who has this remote that bends reality, who also claims to be the Titan's number one nemesis, though all he has ever been is an annoyance," Raven explained.

"Well, what is he doing there?" Terra asked.

"It looks like he is trying to challenge the Titans in another one of his games, but apparently he wasn't listening when I said that they would be too busy saving the world to be back at their tower," Raven said.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Terra asked. Raven thought for a little bit before smirking.

"I have an idea. Terra I want you to continue practicing with making a sword, I'll be back soon," Raven said before teleporting away in darkness. Terra simply nodded her head before walking back to the training room.

( _Titans Tower, Main Room_ )

Control Freak was rummaging through the Titan's fridge looking for food while waiting for the Titans to return from wherever they went. Yes, he was associated with the new Brotherhood after the former Titan, Raven and Slade took over and he witnessed what happened to Doctor Light. After seeing what happened to him, he immediately left to plan out how to take out the Titans on his own, but if he failed he would join the evil duo in their plans. However, a chicken wing brought him out of his thoughts and closed the fridge, but when he turned around he saw the half-demon standing behind him. Upon seeing her, he screamed like a girl and fell to the ground, but he suddenly felt himself lifted off the ground and held up to the wall. He looked to see Raven holding him up and holding his remote as well.

"P-please don't kill me," Control Freak stuttered. Raven simply walked further up to where he was being held.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"I'm waiting for the Titans to return so I can challenge them with my new device, but they haven't returned yet," Control Freak said. Raven simply sighed in response.

"Apparently, you weren't there when I said that the Titans would be too busy with us that they wouldn't be able to return here at all," Raven explained.

"W-well, after what you did to Doctor Light, most of the criminals fled and I was one of them so I didn't hear it. Y-your not going to kill me, are you?" Control Freak asked in fear. Raven was definitely suggesting it, but when he mentioned a new device, it caught her attention.

"Your new device, what can it do?" Raven asked.

"Oh, well I designed it specifically to counter the Titan's unique powers and weapons and destroy them as well, but since they aren't here, I'll save it for later," Control Freak said. Raven smiled in response.

"What if I gave you the opportunity to use it? I know where the Titans are," Raven said. Control Freak's face lit up with excitement.

( _Tokyo, Japan_ )

The Teen Titans have just finished destroying the last of the Brotherhood's robot forces. While they definitely had numbers on their side, they couldn't coordinate properly and didn't have any mind to think. The Titans were now regrouping in downtown Japan.

"We are victorious!" Starfire said while flying with Argent.

"Now it's time we move to the other locations that are under attack from the Brotherhood," Robin said.

"Uh, c'mon dude, can't we take a little break," Beast Boy whined.

"Not yet, Beast Boy. We have to save the people who are under attack," Robin said while looking at a map on his communicator.

"Uh, Robin," Cyborg said. Robin looked in the direction Cyborg was pointing and saw Control Freak's face appear on the billboard screens.

"Control Freak, so you're the one behind the attack here," Robin said.

"Oh, Robin always looking for an excuse for everything. Yes, I was the one behind the attack, but it was mostly just to get you here, so I can deal with you on my own," Control Freak said.

"Uh, dude, no offense, but your not really that tough," Beast Boy said.

"Oh, well see about that," Control Freak said before zapping himself out of the screen in front of the Titans. He then activated a pack on his back that revealed three separate cannons and a headset and crosshairs appeared on his head.

"Victory shall be mine," Control Freak said before launching a multitude of missiles at the Them.

"Titans Go," Robin yelled before he and the others moved out of the way of the missiles. He quickly threw a couple of birdiarangs, but Control Freak fired a projectile in the shape of a hand, which stopped the birdiarangs and hit Robin, sending him flying into a wall. Upon seeing this, Starfire flew towards Control Freak, but he quickly shot a red ball at her, which trapped her within it. She tried to break free, but her star bolts couldn't break it. Cyborg tried shooting at Control Freak, but he had an invisible shield set up to defend himself. He then shot a blast of electricity at Cyborg, which nearly depleted his battery and taking him out of the fight completely. Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and rushed at the nerdy villain, but he once again shot an electrical blast at BB, but it shaped into an electric cage, which trapped and constantly electrocuted him. With all of the Titans incapacitated, only Argent was left.

"What a minute, your not Raven. What happened to Raven?" Control Freak asked.

"She's not here right now, so for now, you'll have to deal with me," Argent said before throwing a energized fist at Control Freak, but he was able to move out of the way. He started shooting missiles at her, but she created a red energized shield in front of her, protecting her from them. She then created a red hammer and tried to smash Control Freak, but he was once again able to dodge. He then sent multiple electricity blasts at her and she put up a shield again, to block them, but they damaged the shield more than the missiles did.

"Ah, you don't like lightning do ya?" Control Freak said, before shooting a electrical beam at her. Slowly but surely, the shield started to break, until eventually, the shield broke and she was hit full blast by the beam. She was weakened to the point where she fell to the ground. Control Freak started walking up to her, readying one of his cannons.

"Finally, I shall destroy the Teen Titans," Control Freak said, laughing manically while powering up his cannons when the cannon was suddenly blasted and destroyed by Cyborg's cannon. Control Freak was about to blast Cyborg again when Argent sent a giant fist flying at Control Freak, which sent him flying into a nearby building and destroying his pack. Cyborg and Argent helped the other Titans out of their predicaments and Robin walked over to where Control Freak was and grabbed him by his coat.

"Tell me now! What is the Brotherhood up to? Why are they targeting the Titans?!" Robin said. Control Freak simply smiled in response.

"Not yet, Robin," Control Freak said in a tone that didn't fit him, but then his face lost the confident smirk and was replaced with a confused look.

"What in the name of..." Control Freak started to say, but he suddenly started to choke and sputter and frantically tried to reach for his throat, as if something was choking something. His face slowly started to turn blue. Robin, too confused by the sudden actions, was too stunned to release him and tried to grab his throat to help him.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Cyborg asked in shock along with the others.

"It's not me, he must be choking on something," Robin said in shock as well. Control Freak continued to grasp at his throat as he fell to the ground with Robin continuing to grasp him. Eventually, Control Freak went still and stopped breathing. Robin tried to revive him, but it was too late. He stood up with his fellow Titans in shock.

"Robin, what happened?" Starfire asked in fear.

"I-I don't know, Star. I didn't grab him by the throat, I grabbed him by his coat and he started choking on something, but I don't know what," Robin said.

"Maybe he choked on something he ate," Beast Boy said.

"I doubt it, BB. He was grasping at something and it looked like something else was choking him, but we couldn't see it," Cyborg said.

"But can't your robot eye see things that are invisible," Argent said.

"Yes, but that's the thing, I didn't see anything," Cyborg said.

"Maybe it must've been the Brotherhood trying to cover their tracks," Robin said. However, none of them noticed a small robot fly away into the air.

( _Back in Raven's Base_ )

Raven was watching what happened in Tokyo through a robot planted there to watch what happens. Before she sent Control Freak to Tokyo to fight the Titans for a little bit, she took control of his mind so that she could fight the Titans and after Control Freak was defeated and lost his usefulness, she released him and telekinetically choked him to death. After that, she made a small robot device that video-taped the entire fight fly back to the base. With a little bit of editing, the video could be used to fully destroy the Titans to the public and to the higher heroes, The Justice League. But she was brought out of her thoughts when she sensed Terra approaching.

"Was the problem with Control Freak taken care of?" Terra asked. Raven turned to see that Terra was dressed in her black shirt with a T in the center, shorts, and gloves and a pair of goggles around her neck.

"Splendidly. He proved himself a challenge for a little bit with his new device, but as always, the Titans found a way to defeat him, though he obviously did not prepare for Argent," Raven said.

"I see. Just another thing to poke at the Titans with?" Terra asked.

"Yes, how did your training go?" Raven asked.

"Same as before, though I can feel it getting easier every time I do it," Terra said with a smile.

"Good, keep practicing and you'll be able to do it easily," Raven said, but noticed that Terra was thinking something else over.

"Is something else bothering you, Terra?" Raven asked, bringing Terra out of her thoughts.

"I-I wanted to ask if I could become your official apprentice," Terra asked. Raven eyes widened in shock before standing up from the computer seat to stand in front of Terra.

"Terra, I don't want you to work for me. The arrangement was that you help us with our mission while I help you with your powers and then when our mission is complete, you will be free to do what you wish," Raven asked.

"Yes, but I have thought over it and the life of a superhero has never worked for me and I can never have a normal life with these powers. So why not stay with the only friend I have left and become their apprentice as well?" Terra said. Raven thought it over, she didn't want people like Terra to work for her. The only ones she wanted to control were the lesser villains of the world in order to bring down the Titans. But when it came to Terra, her only friend besides Slade, she couldn't bring herself to do that to her.

"Terra, I don't...if this is what you truly want, then I'll take you on as an apprentice," Raven said, but was interrupted when Terra bear hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Terra said. Raven, after recovering, returned the hug.

"Your welcome, now take a bow," Raven said. Terra quickly broke the hug and kneeled down in front of Raven.

"Do you swear to serve me and me alone?" Raven asked.

"I will," Terra said.

"Will you follow my every command?"

"I will,"

"And will you destroy whoever stands against us or oppose our decisions?"

"I will,"

"Then rise, my new apprentice," Raven said. Terra rose up facing her new master.

"Together, we will destroy the Titans and whomever else will stand to oppose us," Raven said with her eyes glowing red.

"Yes, master," Terra said with her eyes glowing yellow. What neither of them knew, Slade was watching from the hallway with a nod of approval for Raven.

 _And I will end it here. Raven has taken Terra on as an apprentice; Control Freak attacked the Titans but failed and Raven's plan will no doubt lead to the Titans' destruction. Next time, the Titans head to Russia to meet Red Star, but what will Raven do in the mean time? Until then, I hope you guys had a Happy New Year and I will see you guys next time. Peace._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello fellow readers and writers. How is your day today? College has started last week and I've been a little busy with looking for a job. But anyway, I'm always happy to see you guys enjoying my stories. With that said, let's get back to the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans_

( _Northern Russia_ )

The Titans were in the snowy woods of Russia after receiving a distress signal from a devastated town. They discovered that the town was under attack by a monster made of pure radiation. Radiation so dangerous, that they literally could not touch it.

Except Starfire.

Being a full-on alien, Starfire was immune to many things that can harm normal humans, radiation being one of those things. Because of that, she was able to hit the monster more and force it to retreat into the woods, where she gave chase. This left the other Titans to huddle under their downed ship from the raging snow storm.

"Burrr, if only Raven were here to make one of her shields," Beast Boy said shivering. Hearing this, Argent created a large, red shield over them and the ship to keep them warm.

"Huh, this will have to do. Thanks," Beast Boy said.

"Sure thing. But I can't hold it up forever," Argent said while concentrating on her power.

"Don't worry, we're gonna be heading out soon to find Starfire," Robin said, worried for Star. But he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"Robin," said a voice he knew all too well.

"SLADE!" Robin yelled before running out into the woods.

"Robin!" He heard the others yell behind him, but he didn't stop until he entered a clearing that showed Slade standing there, waiting for him. Robin ran to him until he was a few feet away and through a birdarang at the masked villain, but Slade easily caught it in his hand.

"Evening Robin. How have your last few weeks been?" Slade asked. Robin simply gritted his teeth more in anger.

"What are you doing here? Are you the one responsible for that monster?" Robin said, but Slade merely scoffed at the thought.

"Please Robin. I'm done playing around with giant monsters and such. Besides I'm too busy helping someone else out," Slade said.

"Who? The Brotherhood of Evil?" Robin said.

"No, not them. Let's just say that it's a friend of mine who needed my help. Anyways, I just came to see how Titans were doing on your missions. Now that I see that you are doing well, I shall take my leave. Farewell for now, Robin," Slade said before dropping a smoke bomb at his feet, obscuring himself in the smoke.

"Stop!" Robin yelled before kicking into the smoke, expecting to hit Slade. But all he found was nothing, Slade was gone again. He suddenly felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and he quickly turned around to hit them, but stopped when he saw who it was.

"Dude, are you alright?" Cyborg asked. Robin looked behind him to see the other Titans standing there with concerned looks.

"Slade was here," Robin said. Argent got a look of confusion on her face.

"Slade? Who's that?" She asked.

"Bad guy. Real bad guy," Beast Boy simply said. Argent wanted a little bit more info, but she'll take what she can get for now.

"If Slade is here, then we need to find Star fast," Cyborg said.

"I don't think Slade is after us, since he said he wasn't behind that monster. But I agree we need to find Star," Robin said before running off into the woods with the other Titans running behind him.

( _Raven's Base_ )

Slade was sitting on the computer chair watching his robot double talk with Robin. He always enjoyed messing with the Boy Wonder, watching him unravel as he tried to figure out his plans, especially the times when he goes behind his friend's back in order to do so.

"Slade," he heard behind him. He turned the chair around to face Raven and Terra. They went to go do more training a few hours ago and Slade was left to keep watch on the Titans on the computer. They were able to spy on the Titans via their communicators thanks to the use of the communicator from Hotspot.

"What has happened?" Raven asked.

"Not much, Starfire went after that monster, but nearly died from the snow. Luckily for her she was saved by another meta-human by the name of Red Star. The other Titans are heading to his base as we speak," Slade said while bringing up a picture of Red Star on the computer. He had short red hair, was pale, and blank green eyes.

"Good, another meta-human to destroy. Has anything else happened," Raven asked.

"Besides that, no. I did send a robot clone to mess with Robin since I was bored out of my mind," Slade said, making Raven's eyes widened in surprise.

"What did you tell him?" Raven asked.

"Nothing really, just wanted to screw with him for a little bit. Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything specific," Slade said.

"Good, but next time inform me when you do that," Raven said, while turning towards Terra, who simply bowed her head.

"What do you ask of me, master?" Terra asked.

"Terra, just because we are master and apprentice does not mean you have to bow to me all of the time and call me master. I treat you like a friend and you do the same. I am in no way superior to you," Raven said.

"Oh, right. Sorry Raven," Terra said, while raising her head.

"No need for apologies. Now you have completed your training for today and you are free to do what you wish for today," Raven said. Terra's face immediately lit up in excitement.

"Does that mean I can...?!" Terra asked.

"Yes, you can go to the Eiffel Tower," Raven said. Terra jumped up in happiness before running off to her room, but stopped and ran back to Raven.

"Did you want to come with me?" Terra asked.

"Sadly, no. I have to stay here and search for any meta-human signatures and plan our next move. But maybe next time. Save the tickets we have and use some of the spare money we have," Raven said.

"Okay, well I see you guys later," Terra said before running off. Slade simply got up from the chair and stood next to Raven.

"You too seem to be getting along nicely," Slade said while looking a Raven. Raven simply smiled in response and sat down on the chair and started typing away on the computer.

"Raven?" Slade said.

"Yes?" Raven answered.

"How are you making Terra cooperate so easily?" Slade asked. Raven simply turned around to face Slade.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"I mean ever since Terra came here, she has been supporting us and doing things she normally would've gone against. I mean hell, she hates me and yet she is working with me. So, I wanna know, how did you convince her so easily? Did you take control of her mind or something?" Slade asked. Raven was surprised by this accusation especially from the man who she is currently in a relationship with, but has been put on hold for the mission.

"What?! I would never do that to her! She's my friend and I promised her that I or you would never take control of her ever again. After all she's been through, she deserves to finally gain control of her own powers, not have someone take it away from her and use her for their own purposes!" Raven argued.

"Then how did you convince her to become your apprentice?" Slade asked.

"I didn't convince her, she asked me to. I didn't want to at first, but it looked like she really wanted to become my apprentice, so I said yes," Raven said.

"I see. I just wanted to make sure. Never go back on your promises, huh?" Slade said.

"Yes. Like you, she is my friend and I would do whatever is necessary to protect them and that they can make their own-" Raven stopped herself when she sensed something distressing. She looked up at the ceiling with a look of anger.

"What? What is it?" Slade asked.

"Terra. She's in trouble," Raven asked.

"She should be fine. You did train her," Slade said.

"Hmm. I'm going to make sure," Raven said before flying out of the base.

( _Paris, France: Near the Eiffel Tower_ )

Terra was on her way to the famous Tower when she was suddenly pulled into a dark alley and surrounded by eight big men, four of them were armed with knives, all of them with arrogant smirks on their faces. One of them was holding Terra by the neck against the wall while pointing the knife towards her throat.

"Alright dear, here's what's going to happen: you give us all the money in your pockets and you get to live, or you die. Sound fair?" The man said in a French accent. Terra, not liking his tone, quickly kicked the man in the crotch, making him recoil in pain and dropping his knife, but Terra quickly picked it up and stabbed the man in the heart and jaw, killing him instantly. She then kicked the corpse into another thug. They were shocked and terrified by the girl's brutality.

"Now I'm only going to give you one warning because I have an off day from work and I do not want any more trouble: Leave now," Terra said. Not taking the warning into consideration, one of the thugs lunged at her with his fist at the ready, but Terra easily dodged under it and stabbed the man in the gut, she then moved the blade upward, making his insides spill out. She then threw the knife at a thug's head, leaving only four left. One of them tried to stab her a few times, but she retaliated, by kicking him in the shin, breaking it, she then dodged a strike from another thug and punched him in the gut, making him fall back. She then ran to the two other thugs and dropkicked them both to the ground, making them drop their knifes. She quickly recovered and grabbed them and stabbed them both in the heart. She then quickly turned around and threw the knifes at the two injured thugs, hitting them directly in the heart. She looked around and saw what she has done and was surprised.

"That hand-to-hand training really pulled off. And I didn't even use my powers," Terra said. She quickly buried the bodies with her powers and was about to walk off, but noticed that she had blood splatters on her hands and shirt.

"Well, so much for going to the Tower today," she said in a sad tone.

"Don't give up just yet," she heard from above. She looked up to see Raven floating down from the rooftops.

"Raven, what are you doing out in the open? Someone could see you or a camera could catch you," Terra said in a worried tone.

"I came when I sensed your anger and agitation. I wanted to make sure you were okay, but I see that you handled everything," Raven said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, it was nothing to worry about thanks to the hand-to-hand training we did, but we're going to have to forget about the Tower. Can't really go with all this blood on me," Terra said.

"Oh, let me worry about that," Raven said, before covering the blood in her powers before having it form into a ball in Raven's hand. She then had it dissipate into nothing.

"There, now you can go," Raven said.

"Thank you, Raven," Terra said in a sad tone.

"Are you okay, Terra?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, even though they were threatening my life, they were still people. I didn't even know if they had family," Terra said.

"They didn't. I sensed their emotions when they first caught you. They were simply doing it for the fun and satisfaction of it. Terra, we have and are going to encounter a lot of people in our lives and none of them are good or bad, everyone has their own pros and cons. It's what makes them human. But sometimes we are going to encounter people whose pros outweigh their cons or vice versa. Those thugs you've killed were the vice versa. They weren't doing it for anyone dear to them, they were doing it for themselves. But you are right, they are still human and never forget that, okay?" Raven said.

"Okay, thank you...Raven," Terra said.

"Of course, now go have fun. I'll see you back at the base," Raven said before turning into her transparent form and flying away. Terra made sure she was completely clean before heading towards the tower.

( _Back in Raven's Base_ )

Slade was typing away on the main computer when he heard Raven return.

"What did I tell you?" Slade asked, already guessing what happened.

"I know, I know. I'm paranoid, but I just wanted to make sure that she was safe and she handled it perfectly. She didn't even use her powers," Raven said.

"Impressive. She certainly has come far," Slade said.

"Yes, now I must get back to work on finding other meta-humans, so please excuse me," Raven said, but Slade didn't budge.

"Funny, because while you were gone, I found another meta-human," Slade said, while turning back towards the computer and typed a few keys to pull up a shot of a teenaged girl with pink hair and blue eyes.

"Kole Weathers a.k.a Kole. She has the ability to transform her entire body into some form of crystal substance, making her near invulnerable to hostile attacks. When she was a child, she fled underneath the Arctic Circle when people tried to use her powers for their own personal goals. She has been living there ever since," Slade said.

"I see, what about the Titans?" Raven asked.

"They have finished their mission in Russia and have added Red Star to their team," Slade said.

"Hmm. We're going to have to draw the Titans to Kole's location if we want her to be added," Raven said.

"Why are you trying to make the Titans bigger? I thought you wanted to destroy them?" Slade asked.

"If you want to defeat your enemy, you need to take out all possible pawns that your enemy can gain. Once they've made every meta-human they've encountered an honorary Titan, we will strike," Raven said. She thought it over before coming up with an idea.

"Slade?" Raven said with a smile on her face. Slade turned to face her.

"Yes?" Slade asked. He immediately noticed that Raven had a fireball in her hand.

"How would like to be more hands-on again?" Raven said before shooting the fire ball at him, granting him his fire powers again. He stood up from the chair while emanating flames from his hands.

"I'm going to be honest with you, I have missed this!" Slade said, happily.

 _And I shall end it here. Sorry if this one was short, it's just that not much happened in this episode. In the next chapter though, Slade will fight the Titans, but he now has his fire powers back. And you know what, I'm going to start responding to your guy's reviews:_

 _ **Invader Johnny**_ _: Well here is your answer my friend._

 _ **Eevee101:**_ _Thank you, very much. I'm glad your enjoying it._

 _ **Kevlar Spirit**_ _: Thank you. I haven't see many stories like this, so I decided to make because they sound so good to me._

 _Once again, thank you guys for readying. I hope your day is going great and I shall see you in the next chapter. Peace._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, everyone. How are all of you today? I'm tired at the moment, but I'm really in the mood to make this chapter. So, without further ado, let's get this story on the road._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 8**

( _Arctic Circle_ )

The Titans were flying their ship to the middle of the Arctic Circle after receiving a report of strange activity in the area. The report described multiple beams of some sort being blasted into the air, like a beacon. They landed their ship and made sure their winter clothes were secure, before venturing out.

"I wonder who we will be fighting today?" Starfire asked.

"I hope it's not more robots. I've been aching for an actual challenge," Cyborg said, in a bored tone.

"Same here, dude," Beast Boy agreed.

"Don't worry guys, once the Brotherhood is defeated, we'll go back to we do best and hopefully find Raven," Robin said.

"Hopefully soon enough," Beast Boy remarked.

"Sadly, not anytime soon," a voice they all knew said. They looked ahead of the empty frozen landscape to see Slade standing there with his arms crossed. The Titans immediately activated their powers and waited for Slade to make a move.

"What are you doing here, Slade? Gonna try and make me your apprentice again?" Robin mocked while holding his bo-staff, but Slade simply un-crossed his arms and chuckled to himself.

"No, Robin. In fact, I came for all of you," Slade said before manifesting a huge fire ball and threw it at the Titans. Surprised by this, the Titans barely had enough time to move out of the way, before they were caught in the explosion. Slade kept throwing fireball after fireball at them, keeping all five of the heroes on their toes. They eventually regrouped underneath a ledge for cover, all five of them shocked by this development.

"There's no way...There is absolutely no way he can have those powers again! He said it himself that Trigon stripped him of his powers when he helped us!?" Robin yelled.

"He must have found some way to get them back," Cyborg said, but once ducked when a fire beam almost hit him.

"Wait, your saying that he used to have these powers before?" Argent asked.

"Yes, friend Argent. He was able to defeat us multiple times when he had them," Starfire said. Robin peeked his head over the ledge to see Slade heading their way. He quickly ducked his head down when Slade hurled a fireball directly at his head.

"We have to take him down quickly. Titans Go!" Robin yelled before leaping up and throwing freeze disks at Slade, but the masked villain easily incinerated them and blasted Robin in the chest with a fire beam. Starfire flew into the air and fired multiple star bolts at Slade, but he easily dodged most of them, until he caught one bolt, infused it with fire, and shot it back at Starfire, knocking her back. Beast Boy turned into a lion and charged at Slade, but he quickly pulled out his bo-staff, infused it with fire, and smashed BB into the ground, creating a crater. Cyborg opened a missile launcher on his shoulders and released multiple missiles at Slade, but he once again dodged them and directed one missile back at Cyborg, knocking him into the ground. Robin suddenly leaped out of the snow, with staff at the ready, but Slade back-flipped away, before drawing his staff and clashed with Robin. They fought until, Slade broke Robin's staff with a kick directed to his face. Argent flew up and tried to smash Slade with an energy fist, But Slade created his own fire fist and grabbed Argent and smashed her into the ground multiple times, before flinging her at the other Titans. They all regrouped and stood before Slade.

"This has been fun, Titans. But I have other matters to attend to," Slade said before releasing a burst of fire into the ground, melting the snow underneath the Titans' feet, making them fall underground. They fell for a while, until they finally landed in a pool of water. they swam up to the surface, finding themselves in a forest inhabited by prehistoric creatures.

"Where are we?" Starfire asked.

"When are we?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg checked his computer which showed that they were still in present time.

"We need to find a way back to the surface. We can't let Slade get away," Robin said while getting out of the water with the other Titans. They ditched their winter clothes and made their way through some bushes when they came upon a group of Utahraptors.

"Beast Boy, why don't you try to communicate with them?" Argent asked. Beast Boy transformed into a raptor and spoke with them for a little bit, before transforming back.

"What did they say?" Robin asked.

"Well, they want to eat us," Beast Boy said. The raptors charged at the Titans, jaws at the ready. The Titans tried to ward them off, but they were slowly getting overwhelmed by the dinosaurs. He raptors were about to attack again, when suddenly a giant caveman and a small, pink haired girl on his back came swinging in on a vine. The man then grabbed the girl by the arms like he was about to throw her, but she seemed unaffected.

"What is he doing?" Starfire asked.

"Don't worry, he's not going to hurt me," the girl said, before turning into a solid crystal form. One raptor tried to bite at her, but her crystal form was too strong to bite through. The man landed, wielding the girl like a weapon and managed to ward the raptors away. When they were gone, the girl changed back and stood along with the man.

"Now that's what I call teamwork," Robin said.

"Gnarrk and I go way back. I'm Kole," the girl, now known as Kole, said.

"We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin, that's Argent, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg," Robin said, but Cyborg pushed his way to say hi himself.

"Nice to meet ya, Narrk," Cyborg said.

"It's Gnarrk," Kole corrected.

"Gnarrk, nice to meet ya," Cyborg said, presenting his hand to Gnarrk, but Gnarrk was terrified by Cyborg's technology and leaped into a tree in fear.

"Sorry, Gnarrk isn't that good with people from the upper world," Kole said.

"Thanks for helping us out," Robin said.

"No problem, so what brings you down here?" Kole asked.

"Uh, gravity?" Beast Boy joked.

"We were fighting a man named Slade, when he destroyed the ground we were standing on," Argent said.

"Have you seen him, big guy, wears a mask, and has fire shooting out of his hands?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, sorry," Kole said.

"Well, nice to meet you, but we gotta go. We have to catch Slade," Robin said.

"We can help, but you have time for dinner?" Kole asked. In response, Cyborg's stomach growled. Kole simply laughed in response and led the Titans to their home. What none of them knew was that Slade was watching from above on a tree branch. He activated his ear-piece and contacted Raven.

"This is Slade. Target sighted," he reported.

"Good, kidnap her, make it look like you're going to study her. That way the Titans will give her the communicator," Raven said back.

"Understood," Slade said before jumping from the branch.

( _Raven's Base_ )

Raven and Terra were watching everything that was going on from a little spy drone they sent in. Raven was happy to see Slade in action, since he is usually the one pulling the strings on everything, so to see him actually fight was really rare.

"So, you guys had trouble with Slade when he had those fire powers?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, he was able to defeat all of us easily, without even trying. I was the only one who could actually defeat him when he had his powers," Raven said.

"Cool, the Titans won't stand a chance against us now," Terra said.

"Yes, but we are also shorthanded as it is. We only so much of what's left of the Brotherhood of Evil's forces, that eventually we're going to have to use Slade's robots from now. Also, we're going to need more leaders in order to win," Raven said before sitting on the ground and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Terra asked.

"Searching for an old friend of mine. Before I joined the Titans, we used to travel the world and avoid using our powers. But after a while, I decided to use my powers for good instead of hiding forever. But he didn't want to. He thought that people didn't deserve our powers because they never change, that they never want things to change, and that most of the problems heroes face are caused by people themselves," Raven said.

"Really, what caused him to see things like that?" Terra asked.

"Well, when he was born, he was born with the power to control darkness. So, when they first manifested, the people in his town casted him out, calling him a demon spawn and something that must be destroyed. His own parents even called him that. Ever since then, he's traveled the world, never using his powers for good, but keeping them to himself," Raven said. Terra was shocked by this. His backstory reminded her of her own, when she was cast out of her town due to her powers.

"What's his name?" Terra asked.

"He goes by the name Shadow. He doesn't use his real name, because it reminds him of his family," Raven said, mediating in order to find him. She mediated for a little bit, before opening her eyes.

"Found him," She said before getting on the computer and typing away, revealing a map, that zoomed into Southern California, onto a small house next to the beach.

"He lives there?" Terra asked, looking at the house.

"Yes, he must be trying to live a normal life, that's good. At least, he's not living on the streets. I'm gonna go talk to him. Stay here, Terra and watch what happens with the Titans. If Slade needs help, use the teleporter I recently made to get their quick," Raven said before disappearing. Terra simply sat down on the chair and continued to watch what happened in the circle.

( _Southern California_ )

Raven found herself standing on an empty beach. The smell of the ocean and the slight breeze of the wind hit her face. She looked around to see a set of stairs a few feet away from her that lead to the house she was looking for. The house was colored red and had two stories to it. She walked up to the steps and rang the doorbell.

"Just a minute," she heard from inside. She heard some running around in the room until it eventually came down to a simple walk. She soon heard the door open and a man in his early twenties stood in the doorway. He had dark red eyes, long black hair and a straight face, with a beard coming in. He wore a blank, red shirt and black jeans and he had a muscular build, not as big as Slade, but not skinny either.

"Raven?!" He said quietly, but with wide-eyes.

"Hey, Shadow. It's been a long time," she said. Shadow simply walked out and embraced her in a hug, which she returned.

"Please come in," He said. She walked in and saw the layout of his house. His living room was to the right, which had a wide-screen TV and a set of couches and a coffee table in the middle, the kitchen was to the left, and there was a set of stairs, which led to the bedrooms.

"Nice house," Raven said.

"Thank you, I built it myself. Please take a seat," Shadow said. Raven sat down on the couch, while Shadow walked into the kitchen.

"You still drink herbal tea, right?" Shadow asked from the kitchen.

"Yes," Raven said. A few minutes later, he came out, a cup of herbal tea in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Here you go," Shadow said, sitting down across from her.

"Thank you," Raven said, while taking a sip.

"Raven, I'm happy to see you again after all these years, but it's been two and a half years since I last saw you. So why visit me now after all this time?" Shadow asked.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. It's just after I left, I got caught up with the superhero team, the Teen Titans. Ever since then, I've been so busy, fighting criminals and saving the world over and over, that I never got time to find you," Raven said.

"I understand that, since I saw you and your teammates fighting crime on TV reports. But why aren't you with them now and why did you change your cloak?" Shadow asked.

"A few months ago, my father Trigon came and changed the world into his own domain, but me and the Titans were able to defeat him and I was freed from his influence forever. But immediately after that, the Titans betrayed me and left me for dead, calling me a demon and that they couldn't have a demon in the team," Raven said.

"They what?! I thought they were your friends?! Shadow yelled, crushing his cup of coffee in his hand while his eyes glowed red with anger.

"So, did I, but it turns out I was wrong. Luckily, one of my former enemies, Slade, found me and helped me recover and he also taught me to finally control my emotions," Raven said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, Raven," Shadow said.

"It's alright, I was weak at the time, so I wasn't able to contact you and If I wasn't, I wouldn't have been able to find you. Now me, Slade, and a girl by the name of Terra are working to destroy the Titans once and for all, but sadly we are short-handed at the moment. So, I came here to ask if you would help us," Raven said. Shadow thought it over for a little bit before dropping his normal disguise, revealing his red and black hooded cloak, gloves and boots.

"I thought you'd never ask, Raven. You're my only true friend and I would do anything to help you," Shadow said. Raven smiled in response.

( _Two and a Half Years ago, small diner in New York City_ )

 _Raven and Shadow were sitting across from each other in a small diner, grabbing something to eat, before renting an apartment. While they were eating, Raven told Shadow of her plan to start helping people and become a hero. Shadow was surprised by her choice and was worried._

 _"Raven, are you sure about this?" Shadow asked._

 _"Yes, Shadow. I'm tired of being called a demon and always being called a spawn of evil. If I start using my powers for good, people will see me as something more than that and don't worry, I can take care of myself," Raven said._

 _"I know that, it's just...I'm worried of how people will treat you. People are afraid of change and when change does come, they will do whatever it takes to keep things the same," Shadow said._

 _"Yes, but I can show them a better world. If people can see that I can do good, then they can see that there can still be good in things that are considered evil," Raven said._

 _"Raven if...if this is what you want, then I won't stop you. Just please promise me to take care of yourself and if you ever need me, just send me a message, okay?" Shadow said._

 _"I promise. But Shadow, why don't you come with me? That way we can both do good together?" Raven asked. However, Shadow shook his head no._

 _"Sorry, Raven but I'm not the hero type. I still don't trust people enough, to sacrifice my own life for them. I really am sorry, though," Shadow said._

 _"Okay, I'll respect your choice," Raven said._

 _"Thanks, so when do you plan on going?" Shadow asked._

 _"In a few days or less. Gotta make sure I have everything I need," Raven said._

 _"Okay, let's finish up here and find us a hotel," Shadow said. Raven nodded in agreement. They finished up their food and paid for it and left to find a hotel. They found a cheap hotel that had surprisingly good rooms. Once they settled down, they slept for the rest of the night._

( _A few days later_ )

 _Raven was clasping her cloak on and made sure she had all the necessary requirements in a backpack she was taking. She looked at the couch to see Shadow sleeping on the couch, without a blanket. It was nighttime at the moment, giving Raven the time to slip away. She took the blanket she had on the bed and placed it over Shadow and then left a letter she wrote for him on the coffee table in front of the couch. She then opened the door and was about to leave when she turned to look at Shadow again._

 _"Goodbye, Shadow. Thank you for being my very first friend," Raven said, before closing the door behind her._

( _Morning_ )

 _Shadow woke up to find himself covered in a blanket. He got up and looked around the apartment for Raven._

 _"Raven?" Shadow asked. He looked around but could not find her. He then saw the letter on the table he opened it and started to read._

 _Dear Shadow,_

 _I wanna thank you for being my first friend after a lifetime of not having friends. I also want to thank you for understanding my decision of being a hero, especially when you are against mankind. I hope that one day, we will see each other again and that you are living a better life than simply wandering the streets. Please promise me that. You may still hate mankind, but don't let that stop you from trying to live your life._

 _Sincerely, your friend,_

 _Raven._

 _Shadow was almost brought to the edge of tears while reading this but was able to keep himself composed. He walked to the window and looked outside, seeing the sun rising._

 _"Please stay safe, Raven," Shadow said._

( _Present Day, Arctic Circle_ )

The Teen Titans and Gnarrk were on their way to the surface of the Arctic Circle when Slade kidnapped Kole. They had to go through a tar pit first, but they eventually made it to the surface. Cyborg was going to head out with his friends, when he noticed Gnarrk staying behind.

"I know you don't like it up here, but that's where Kole is," Cyborg said. Gnarrk eventually emerged from the opening and stepped on the ice, though he slipped and fell to the ground. Cyborg walked over and helped him up.

"And we'll be here too," Cyborg said. The two of them ran to catch up with the others and saw Slade carrying a knocked out Kole over his shoulder.

"Slade!" Robin yelled. Slade turned to see the Titans rushing at him. He placed Kole on the ground and imprisoned her in a fireball. He then flew into the air and readied his flames. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Slade, but Slade's beam overcame his and knocked him away. Argent flew around and put up a shield, but Slade's flames broke through and hit her in the chest, sending her flying. Starfire decided to go in for a charging punch, but Slade easily caught her by the hand and punched her in the face, sending her to the ground. Robin and Beast Boy continued on as Beast Boy turned into a polar bear, but Slade knocked him away with a fire blast. Robin once again threw a couple of explosive disks, but they were once again incinerated and he was blasted back. The Titans couldn't even get close as Slade kept overcoming their abilities with his own and knocking them back all the time. They were eventually forced to take cover again.

"I'm not one to brag, but I do enjoy being more hand-on as it provides me the opportunity to cause you all pain," Slade said, while blasting at the edge of the ledge they were hiding under.

"We have to get Kole from that ball," Robin said. Gnarrk, hearing this, ran over to where the ball was, so that Slade wouldn't see him. The Titans kept Slade focused on them, while Gnarrk went to the ball. He tried to put his hand inside, but it started to burn his hand. Thinking quickly, He stuck his hand in the snow, making it cold and quickly pulled Kole out. Kole woke up when she felt herself in Gnarrk's arms. Meanwhile, the Titans were getting thrown all over the place. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Argent and Starfire were charging at Slade, but he blasted them all away with a giant fire blast. Robin suddenly appeared from the smoke and engaged Slade with his bo-staff, but Slade once again broke it and trapped him in a giant fireball, which started to burn Robin to death.

'For Raven,' Slade thought to himself. Kole and Gnarrk ran over and saw what was going on. Kole quickly turned towards Starfire.

"Starfire, shoot me," she said.

"What?" Starfire asked.

"I need you to shoot you Star bolts through me," Kole said.

"I do not wish to hurt you," Starfire said.

"You couldn't if you tried," Kole said before turning into her crystal form. Starfire reluctantly shot Kole, which she focused and enhanced and fired the laser at Slade. Slade, too focused on burning Robin, was left defenseless as the laser hit him directly in the chest and sent him skidding halfway across the icy landscape. Robin fell to the ground when Slade was hit, and while most of his skin was burnt, he wasn't in critical condition.

"Robin, are you okay?" Starfire asked.

"I'm (sigh) fine, Starfire," Robin said, in a tired voice. The Titans regrouped and went to go arrest Slade. They were a few feet away from him when suddenly, multiple stalagmites, sprouted from the ground, preventing them from getting closer. They then saw an armored, blond hair girl flying in on a boulder...

Wait...blond hair girl...flying on a boulder...

"TERRA?!" They all shouted. Terra landed next to Slade and placed him on the boulder. She then took a glance at her former team, but they couldn't see her eyes and face, as she was wearing yellow goggles and a metal face mask over her mouth. She was wearing a suit of black and orange armor and there was a big T on her chest. She didn't say anything, instead flying away with Slade on her boulder. The Titans were left speechless by her appearance, but Beast Boy was the one most affected.

"It can't be...can it?" Beast Boy said, before running to his part of the ship, detached from the others and flew off.

"Beast Boy, wait!" Robin yelled but he was too late.

"Wait, who was that?" Argent asked confused by everything.

"Terra was a former Titan and friend of ours until she became Slade's apprentice and tried to destroy us. When she found out that she was being controlled, she turned on Slade and saved the city from a volcano. Last we saw her, she was encased in rock," Robin explained.

"Okay, so how is she free and why is saving the guy who was controlling her?" Argent asked.

"I don't know. He must have found some way to free her and her new suit must be fully controlling her now," Robin said.

"What about Beast Boy?" She asked again.

"He must be heading back to the city to see if her statue is still there. We could be wrong," Robin said before turning towards Kole.

"Well, once again thanks for the help. If you ever need us, we're just a call away," Robin said, presenting her a Titans communicator.

"Cool, but Gnarrk and I are going to head back underground where we belong. I doubt anybody is going to look for us there," Kole said.

"Okay, but just in case if you need help with anything," Robin said.

"Bye everyone," Kole said before heading back underground with Gnarrk. The Titans started heading back to their ship.

"So, what now?" Cyborg asked. Robin pulled out his communicator in order to check on something.

"Starfire, I have a mission for you," Robin said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Three new heroes need to be escorted to a safe location so the Brotherhood won't find them. Since there new, I need you to go and bring them to the location," Robin said.

"Very well, Robin. I'll shall take my leave now," Starfire said, before heading to her ship.

"Starfire?" Robin said.

"Yes, Robin," she asked.

"Be safe alright?" Robin said. Starfire nodded and entered her ship. After a few minutes of setting the coordinates, she readied her ship and flew off.

"So, what are we going to do?" Cyborg asked.

"We're just going to keep fighting the Brotherhood's forces," Robin said.

"What about Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked.

"He'll be back soon. It's just taking him a while to process this," Robin said, while entering his ship with the others. They eventually flew away from the Arctic Circle to their next mission.

( _Raven's Base_ )

Terra was carrying Slade with her arm towards the medical room after his fight with the Titans. Even if he insisted that he was okay, he still needed to be checked by Wintergreen. They reached the room and entered to see Wintergreen working on something but stopped when he saw Slade and went to help Terra.

"Master Wilson, are you okay?" Wintergreen asked.

"I'm fine Wintergreen, just tired. Nothing a good rest won't fixed," Slade said.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to have a look at you would it?" Wintergreen asked as he and Terra placed him on the medical bed. Terra stood off to the side as Wintergreen looked over Slade.

"Thank you for the help, Miss Terra. You can go rest, if you wish," Wintergreen said. Terra nodded, but before she left, she heard Slade say something.

"Thank you, Terra," he said.

"Your welcome," she said before leaving. She made her way to the computer room but stopped when she saw Raven and a hooded figure, wearing a red and black cloak.

"So, all of the green arrows represent every active Titan so far?" The figure asked.

"Yes, and now they have added the new hero, Kole to their ranks," Raven said.

"I see, but besides her and the original Titans, there's not that many," the figure said.

"Yes, because before you arrived, we already killed Titans East, Wildebeest, and Hotspot, decreasing their numbers greatly," Raven explained.

"Hey, Raven," Terra said. Both Raven and the figure turned to face Terra.

"Oh, Terra. Let me introduce you to my friend, Shadow. Shadow this is Terra," Raven said. Shadow put his hood down to reveal his face, while Terra removed her goggles and mask. Shadow stuck his hand out for a handshake and Terra took it.

"Very nice to meet you, Shadow," Terra said.

"Likewise. You have very pretty eyes," Shadow said. Terra blushed at the response.

"Thank you, so do you. It's not often you see red eyes," Terra said.

"How is Slade?" Raven said.

"Wintergreen said he would be fine. He just needs some rest," Terra responded.

"Good. Shadow, I have your first mission," Raven said, walking back to the computer.

"First mission, already? That was quick," Shadow said, walking next to her.

"Starfire is heading to a location to escort a group of young supers to a monastery," Raven said.

"Do you have any info on the supers?" Shadow asked.

"Not much, only that they are very young," Raven said.

"Very well," Shadow said.

"And don't hurt the kids, just make it look like your kidnapping them," Raven said.

"Of course. I'll be back soon," Shadow said while putting his hood on and disappearing.

"Wow, the way you described him, I thought he would be more anti-social," Terra said.

"Well, he defiantly was back then. He wouldn't talk to anyone else, but me. Now it looks like he is talking more, but he still doesn't trust them," Raven said. Raven sensed the emotion coming from Terra and smiled in response.

"You know, when he comes back, you two could train together," Raven said. Terra turned to face Raven in response.

"W-what do you mean?" Terra asked.

"If you want to spend more time with him, go right ahead. You two are fairly similar," Raven said.

"Really, I thought you two were close, since you're so similar," Terra said.

"I was interested in him, but he said that he only liked me as a friend and didn't want to lose our friendship. I respected his choice, but he did say that he does love me in his own way," Raven said.

"Oh," Terra said.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure you're the one who'll steal his heart," Raven said.

"Hey!" Terra yelled. Raven simply laughed in response as they went to go train for a little bit.

 _And I shall end it here. First and foremost, allow me to explain my OC: If you didn't already guess, he is wearing an Organization cloak from Kingdom Hearts, though it is colored red and black (my favorite colors), he controls the power of darkness (the power I want) and he is not a demon like Raven. He is an interdimensional being who is constantly born into different universes with different memories and a different name. Every time he dies, he will be reborn into another universe, with all memories of his past life completely erased: meaning every time he is born, he will have no recollection of the last universe he was born in. In this universe, he had a similar past like Terra, but instead of becoming a hero, he became a wandering traveler who despises mankind for their arrogance and their need to destroy any sort of change that comes. Then he met up with Raven when she left her home and the rest is history._

 _So, Slade once again destroyed the Titans with his powers, Kole has been added to the list of meta-humans to hunt, Shadow has joined Raven and is now going after the new supers, and the Titans have learned that Terra is alive and Beast Boy goes to confirm it. Now onto the reviews._

 _ **Kevlar Spirit:**_ _You got it, my friend._

 _ **Shadowoel:**_ _It sounded like a great idea. Defiantly sent Beast Boy on a riot._

 _ **Invader Johnny:**_ _I know right? And without Raven and anyone else to help, the Titans would be screwed._

 _And also, a special shout out to_ _ **Eevee101**_ _for giving me the idea to bring in my OC. Thank you very much! Thank you, guys for reading and my story. Please tell me what you think of my OC and if I need to improve anything about him or something. Please favor, please follow, and please review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello everyone. Well, I won't be writing as much as I would've liked because now I have a job! Finally! But that means I'll be busier to make these stories. And you can already guess that I haven't updated my KH story yet and that is because I love this story so far! I have such big plans for it and I'm loving where it is going. Any way's let's get this story on the road._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 9**

Haunting.

That was the only word Beast Boy could use as he walked through the dark caravans of Slade's old base. The place had an eerie feeling to it and a sense that something was there watching him. But he ignored that feeling as best as he could as he came here for one reason: to confirm Terra's return. When he first saw the girl that looked like Terra save Slade, he had to see for himself. So, he ignored his fellow Titans and flew back to Jump City and made his way to Terra's tomb. As soon as he entered he pulled out a flashlight in order to make his way through the dark caves. He eventually made it to the entrance to the lair.

"Hey, Terra. It's Beast Boy. Look, sorry I haven't been here for a while, we've been busy fighting a group of bad guys lately and while we were fighting Slade a little while ago, we saw you or someone who looked like you rescue him before we could arrest him, but that would be impossible since you're a statue and-," but stopped when he shined his flashlight on the pedestal, but there was no statue and no sign of Terra, making him drop his flashlight in response.

"You're not still a statue?! Your alive!" Beast Boy yelled in surprised shock.

( _Lone Train Station_ )

Starfire was standing in front of a train station in the middle of nowhere waiting for a team of young meta-humans to be dropped off. Robin explained that her mission was to escort the team to a nearby monastery where they will be safe from the Brotherhood of Evil. She was still standing in front waiting when her communicator went off. She opened it to see Beast Boy's face. He looked very distressed about something.

"Star!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Beast Boy? What is the problem?" She asked.

"It's Terra! She's alive. Look!" Beast Boy said before moving the communicator to face the empty pedestal. Starfire gasped in response.

"But then where is friend Terra?" Star asked.

"I don't know. I tried to call the others for help, but they didn't answer. I was hoping you would help," Beast Boy said.

"I am sorry, Beast Boy, but I am on a mission Robin asked me to do," but she stopped when she saw a bus coming by the station.

"I must go. Farewell for now," Starfire said before cutting off the communication and watched as the bus stopped in front of her for a few minutes before driving off. She looked around to see if anyone was dropped off but didn't see anyone. She suddenly felt someone tug on her hand and looked down to see three small children. The oldest was a girl that had blond hair done in pigtails, blue eyes and was wearing a white shirt with a pink M in the middle and a pink cape, but the thing that threw Star off was that it looked like the girl was holding a hand, but she could not see what it was. The second oldest was a boy with light orange spikey hair with freckles on his face and was wearing an orange and yellow jumpsuit while carrying a blue blanket. Finally, the youngest was a boy with short blond spikey hair, blue eyes and was wearing a blue baby suit.

"Are you Starfire?" The girl asked. Starfire's shocked face immediately went to a cheerful look.

"Why yes, young one. Are you the leader of this group?" Starfire asked.

"I guess. I'm Melvin. The one with the blanket is Timmy and the youngest is Teether," Melvin said. Starfire introduced herself to the children and they eventually made their way to the train that will take them to the monastery. They were sitting in their car while Starfire was humming to herself and looking out the window.

"Tell me Melvin, what is your-huh?" She looked back to see that the children were gone. She immediately ran out and started looking for them. She found Teether biting away at the cushion of a chair. She then found Timmy throwing a giant tantrum in the middle of another car. She then found Melvin sitting on a crate at the last car of the train.

"Melvin? What are you doing here?" Starfire asked.

"Bobby had to stay here," Melvin said, gesturing to something in front of her. However, Star could not see anything.

"Is Bobby real?" Starfire asked.

"Of course he is," Melvin said.

"Then why can I not see him?" Starfire asked.

"He still must be a little nervous to be around you. But maybe soon he will show himself," Melvin said, before jumping down from the box she was sitting on and walking towards the other car. However, Timmy saw something unusual outside.

"Hooded Man!" Timmy said, pointing outside the window.

"Timmy, what's a hooded man?" Starfire asked, but was interrupted when the wall blew up in a explosion which sent the four of them to the ground. Starfire looked up to see a red and black hooded man standing there with dark energy coming from his hands and red eyes peering out from the hood. She handed Teether over to Melvin and stood up with starbolts at the ready.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked.

"Who I am doesn't matter. What matters are those children hiding behind you," the man said, pointing at the children.

"You will not bring harm to them!" She yelled.

"I don't wish to harm them either. I want to take them somewhere safe and you are standing in my way, space girl," the man replied. Star shot a starbolt at the man, but he easily caught it in his hand, infused it with his own power and shot it back at her. Not expecting this, Star was sent flying out of the car, leaving the children alone. The man walked up to them and kneeled down in front of them.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of hurting you. I'm here to take you somewhere safe. A place where you won't have to worry about heroes or villains anymore," the man said presenting his hand to them. Suddenly, Starfire came flying in and slammed into him, smashing him into the back of the car.

"You will not lay a hand on them!" She screamed, her eyes blazing green. She was about to punch him, but he easily caught it and kicked her back. He then flew up to her and punched her multiple times in the chest before blasting her away with a dark beam. He was about to attack her again, when he suddenly felt something grab his arm and smash him into the ground. He then felt something throw him into the other cars, before cutting the links, leaving the last car alone and the train leaving.

"Yay! Bobby saved us!" Melvin said.

"But we have lost the train," Starfire said, while holding Teether and Timmy's hand.

"Don't worry, we'll find another way," Melvin said.

"Agreed, let us keep moving," She said while carrying Teether and Timmy while Melvin followed behind her.

"Starfire?" Melvin said.

"Yes?" Star replied.

"That man back there, he said that he would take us somewhere safe. And you're taking us somewhere safe. Why aren't you two working together?" Melvin asked.

"Something told me that he wishes to bring harm to you and I will not let him do that," Starfire said with a smile on her face. Melvin smiled in response and they started to make their way to the monastery.

( _Raven's Base_ )

Raven and Terra were watching what was going on with Starfire and the children. Most of the time, they had to mute the volume due to Timmy's very loud tantrums. They knew that Timmy had the power to emit sonic booms whenever he gets angered, Teether had the ability to chew through any material and use it as projectiles and Melvin has the ability to bring her imaginations to life.

"Man, that kid is annoying!" Terra said.

"Agreed, thank god I'm not the one looking out for them," Raven said.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about Beast Boy. We can't just let him wander around Jump all willy nilly," Terra said.

"I was thinking of that and I came to the suggestion that you deal with him," Raven said, surprising Terra.

"What? Are you sure?" Terra asked.

"Yes, Slade won't really do much in this situation, except attack Beast Boy, I obviously can't go, and Shadow is currently busy at the moment, so you are the perfect choice for this situation," Raven said.

"Okay, but what about you? Right now, Slade is training so are you going to join him?" Terra asked.

"No, I'm going to go help Shadow. We do need to get the children here some way, don't we?" Raven said with a smile on her face.

"Right, I'll be back soon," Terra said, before walking out of the base. Raven smiled before putting her hood up and teleporting out of the base.

( _Cable Car Lodge_ )

Starfire and the children entered a cable car that would get them over the mountain range and closer to the monastery. As they entered, the cable car suddenly shook from a massive weight entering the car.

"Melvin, was that Bobby?" Starfire asked. Melvin simply nodded in response. Starfire got the cable car moving and they started to make their way over the range. As they were going, they suddenly felt someone land on the roof and rip it open, revealing the hooded man.

"Hello there," he said. Starfire flew up to face him, not noticing Teether hanging off her boot. Starfire went in for a charging punch, but the man easily caught it again and slammed her into the ground, making Teether fly off her boot and onto the suspension cable holding the car. Starfire countered by sweeping the man's feet out from under him and making him fall as well. She quickly flew up and started raining down starbolts on him, covering him in smoke. She stopped to see what happened and if he was still alive, when a dark whip came flying at her. She didn't have time to move and was wrapped in it and pulled to the car, where the man kicked her further into the air. She started to fly back to him with starbolts at the ready, but the man held his hands up to stop her.

"Forgetting something?" He said, pointing at the cable. Starfire looked to see Teether eating away at the cable holding the car up.

"Teether no!" She said, flying up to him and grabbing him. But it was too late, as the cable came undone and the car started to fall from the air, with the man still standing on the roof. Starfire quickly flew down and placed Teether back inside, before flying out and grabbing the car underneath, flying it back safely to the ground. She opened the door to see that the children were safe and unharmed. She then flew up to the roof to find the man, but he was nowhere to be found. She looked down to see the children waiting for her.

"Come, we are very close," Starfire said, while picking up Teether and Timmy. The group started making their way through the snowy forest they landed in.

( _Jump City Theme Park_ )

Beast Boy was making his way through the old theme park where he and Terra last hung out and where he discovered that she was working for Slade. He remembered the fun times they had there and how it was all destroyed by the masked villain. This is the second time he came here. The first time was because he was expecting her to be here. Then he went to the restaurant they went to for pie and thought he saw her enter, but it turned out to be another girl. He then searched all of Jump City looking for her but could not find her anywhere. Now he was sulking through the theme park, sad that he could not find her. He's never felt this sad since what happened with Raven, which was still a touching subject for him. Despite looking everywhere, none of them could find the dark Titan anywhere. He suddenly found himself staring at a broken mirror, realizing that he stumbled into the house of mirrors, where he broke them all in a fit of rage when Slade revealed the truth to him.

"Why? Why can't I find them?" He asked himself.

"Maybe it's because you've alienated them away," a voice said. He looked into the mirrors and saw the reflection of the girl he saw back at the Arctic Circle.

"Terra, is that you?" He asked. The girl removed her mask and goggles, revealing herself as Terra, but her face had a cold tone to it.

"Terra! It's you!" Beast Boy said in a happy tone.

"Hello, Beast Boy," Terra said.

"Terra, why did you save Slade back at the Arctic Circle?" Beast Boy asked.

"Call it a debt that I had to pay," Terra said.

"But why? I mean he tried to control you and use you for his own purposes?!" Beast Boy said.

"True, but still I had to repay him in some way since he did teach me how to control most of my powers. But don't worry I no longer work for him," Terra said.

"Then explain the suit," Beast Boy said.

"This suit was made by a very dear friend of mine and was given to me as a gift. Slade had nothing to do with it. I'm in full control, no one else!" She said.

"Terra...why don't you come back with me? We could really use some help with-" Beast Boy said but was interrupted by Terra.

"You mean go back to the same team who betrayed one of their own and left her for dead?! Terra yelled in anger.

"T-that was a mistake," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah it was, a mistake that you purposefully took part in. What compelled you to do it, huh?!" Terra asked.

"I-it was. Robin said it was the right thing to do," Beast Boy said.

"Was it the right thing to do?" Terra asked in an accusing tone.

"N-no, it-" Beast Boy said.

"Then why?!" Terra shouted.

"I DON"T KNOW WHY!" Beast Boy shouted in response with tears in his eyes. He fell to the ground and started to sob to himself.

"I don't...why...," he silently said to himself. He looked up at the mirror, but Terra was gone. He quickly got up and started to look around for her.

"Then I guess I'll have to beat the answer out of you!" Terra said in a mechanized voice. Beast Boy looked up in shock to see Terra falling from the ceiling with her mask and goggles on. She tried to punch him, but he moved out of the way, which caused her to punch the ground, creating a crater where Beast Boy stood. She quickly charged at Beast Boy and punched him multiple times before grabbing his arm and throwing him into a mirror, shattering it into little pieces. She then had multiple boulders appear and set them flying towards his position, but he was able to move out of the way. He then turned into gorilla and tried to attack her, but she moved out of the way and punched him in the face, she then kicked him further into the wall. He transformed into a raptor and tried to bite her, but she caught him by the teeth, bringing him to a stop and threw him into another set of mirrors. He turned back into a human, now with multiple cuts on his body from the broken glass. He found himself in a darkened corner of the house and started to look for Terra, all while hearing her haunting voice.

"You went along with it, because you simply thought it was right. You didn't bother to look for information to prove Robin false and you didn't even bother to ask Raven. It amazes me how you all act like a big family, yet at the drop of the hat, you can all turn on each other because you believe in something you have no info or evidence of," Terra said. Beast Boy looked around the area but could not find her. He looked behind him, when he heard a noise and saw a fist connect to his face. He felt himself get launched from the house and all the way outside. He looked up in pain to see Terra walking out of the house. Beast Boy turned into a T-rex and charged at Terra, though she didn't move at all. Just as he was about to bite her, a giant wall suddenly appeared in front of her, with Beast Boy running head first into it, knocking him down. Terra ran over to where his tail was and grabbed onto it. She then raised Beast Boy high into the air and stared to spin him around rapidly before throwing him into the roller coaster, causing the entire structure to collapse on top of Beast Boy. When the smoke cleared, Terra walked over to see Beast Boy slowly crawling out of the debris. He looked up at Terra with a look of pain on his face.

"Te...rra," he said slowly.

"Consider this a warning for what's to come," Terra said before punching him in the face, knocking him out.

( _With Starfire_ )

Starfire and the children were walking through a field of grass when they saw the structure of the monastery in the distance.

"There it is," Melvin said.

"Yes, we have finally found it," Starfire said, before knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal hooded monks.

"We have expected you for some time," One of the monks said.

"I hope you will take great care of them," Starfire said. She kneeled down in front of the kids and bid them farewell with a hug.

"If you ever require my assistance, contact me with this," Starfire said, handing Melvin a Titans communicator.

"Thank you, Starfire," Melvin said before walking in with Timmy, while Teether was carried in by a monk. Starfire was about to fly back to her ship when her communicator went off. She opened it to see Robin.

"Starfire, was the mission a success?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Robin. The children are safe. Though during the mission, we encountered a strange foe," Starfire said.

"How so, Star?" Robin asked.

"He wore a red and black hooded cloak and shot darkness out of his hands," Stafire said.

"Hmm, doesn't sound like any enemy we've fought so far. Well, if he's working with the Brotherhood, it won't be the last we'll see of him, Anyway, we need your help with another mission in England," Robin said.

"Very well, Robin. I shall see you all soon," Starfire said before flying off.

( _Inside the Monastery_ )

The monks led the children further inside the building until they met up with a person wearing a dark blue cloak and the man that was chasing after them. Upon seeing the man, the children hid behind the monks in fear.

"What is the problem, children?" The lead monk asked.

"H-he's the man who chased after us on the way here," Melvin said. Suddenly, Bobby, a giant stuffed teddy bear, jumped from behind the monks and started to charge at the man and the hooded figure. The man retaliated by blasting Bobby into a column and pinned him down with a dark cage. The figure walked up to Melvin and kneeled before her.

"Melvin, can you call off Bobby? I do not wish for him to come to harm," the figure said.

"But that man-" Melvin said.

"Is a friend of mine. I ordered him not to bring any harm to any of you. Even if any of you attacked him, he will live by his word," the figure said. Melvin thought about it for a little bit before giving her order.

"Bobby, stand down," Melvin said. Bobby relaxed, which allowed the man to let him go from the cage. The figure put down her hood revealing a woman with long blue hair and pale skin.

"My name is Raven. My friend is Shadow. As he said, we are here to bring you somewhere safe. The monastery promised to give you to me when your delivered here. Tell me, did the person who bring you here give you a communicator?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, she said that if we ever need help, we should call her," Melvin said while holding the communicator in her hands.

"I see, well you won't need it. The place your going is a place where you won't have to worry about being in danger from villains and heroes. So, you can give me the communicator. I'll hold onto it in case you truly need it," Raven said holding her hand out. Melvin looked at the communicator, deciding on what to do with it, before handing it to Raven. Raven stood up and opened a portal.

"This portal will take you to where you will be safe. There you can train with your powers and have whatever you wish and you will stay there until I come for you again when the crisis is over," Raven said. The children took each other's hands with Bobby behind them and made their way into the portal. As soon as they entered, the portal closed.

"Promise me that that portal took them someplace safe," the lead monk said.

"Of course, it did. The place they went to is a pocket dimension I created specifically for them. It has all the bare essentials for them and it's a place where they can train and become better equipped with their powers. They will be safe there," Raven said while putting her hood up.

"Very well. Thank you," the lead monk said before walking away with the others.

"So, what now, Raven?" Shadow asked. Raven looked down at the communicator and placed it in her pocket.

"Head back to the base so we can get ready for our next move. Soon the Titans are going to be extinct," Raven said, creating a portal for herself and Shadow. However, before she entered, Raven got a transmission from Terra and activated a holographic communicator.

"What is it, Terra?" Raven asked.

"Beast Boy has been dealt with," Terra said.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Raven asked.

"No, but I did leave him with a very strong message," Terra said.

"Good, return to the base. Our mission is near completion," Raven said. Terra nodded, before cutting transmissions. Raven then entered the portal.

( _Jump City Hospital_ )

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes to see all white until it eventually cleared to see a white ceiling and a lamp above him. He looked around to see hospital equipment around him and that he was lying on a hospital bed.

"Hello! Anyone?!" Beast Boy yelled. He started removing some of the stuff that was connected to him when he heard the door open. He looked to see a middle-aged man wearing a lab coat walk in.

"Oh, thank goodness. Your awake," the man said, before walking over and removing some the rest of the needles and bandages.

"Where am I?" Beast Boy asked, getting up from the bed.

"Jump City General Hospital. You were brought in here by a blond-haired girl who said you got into some kind of accident. You should thank her if you ever find her again as you had multiple cuts and bruises and some internal bleeding. But since you are also a meta-human, you recovered faster than normal from those injuries," the doctor said.

"How long has it been?" Beast Boy asked.

"Five days. For average humans it would have taken a full week and a half," the doctor said.

"Thanks doc, but I need to go now," Beast Boy said before running back to his ship where he left it in the park. He hopped in and activated before flying into the air.

"Beast Boy to Robin or anyone else who's communicator is on," he said. Suddenly, Robin appeared on screen.

"Beast Boy. Where have you been? We've tried calling you, but your communicator was deactivated," Robin asked.

"I had a run in with Terra and she apparently knocked me out for five days straight," Beast Boy said.

"Why didn't you contact any of us?" Robin said.

"I tried to, but none of you responded. Starfire was the only one who did, but she was too busy with her mission," Beast Boy said.

"Well, did you find out if she is working with Slade?" Robin asked.

"She said she wasn't and was just re-paying a debt to him. I think that she is out for revenge for what happened to Raven," Beast Boy said. Robin looked down in sadness.

"I'll regroup with you guys soon," beast Boy said before cutting communications and flying off to where the others were.

 _And I shall end it here. Starfire has gotten the children to safety and Raven has gotten the children to actual safety and Terra has her encounter with Beast Boy. I wish I had more time for Shadow, but I wanted to make time for Terra's fight with Beast Boy. Anyway, onto the reviews:_

 _ **Invader Johnny:**_ _That's kinda what I was going for them. That's how I see it for them._

 _ **Shadowoel:**_ _Well, it was a good idea my friend._

 _ **Kevlar Spirit:**_ _Thank you very much. It wan OC I've been working on for awhile._

 _ **Eevee101:**_ _Thank you. I love making this story since I have such big ideas for it._

 _As always, I want to thank you guys so much for reading this story and giving me any idea for it as well. Like I said, with college and my new job on hand, I'll be alot busier. So, I wanted to get this chapter out there for all of you. So, please favor, please review, and please follow. Until then, peace guys._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello Everyone! Welcome back to my story and in this chapter is one of my favorite episodes from the series as it focuses on the H.I.V.E team and not the Teen Titans. I always love seeing the perspective of the villains and not the heroes twenty-four seven. With that said, let's get on with the story._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans_

( _H.I.V.E Five Base_ )

The H.I.V.E Five team, which was made up of six members (despite the name): three of them being the original H.I.V.E members: Jinx, the pink-haired leader of the H.I.V.E who had the ability to release energy blasts that brought bad luck onto its victims. Mammoth, a man of pure strength with long brown hair and a black unitard and a yellow pattern across it. And Gizmo was the technological genius of the group, even though he was a small boy, he used many gadgets that he created to defeat his enemies. The recent members of the H.I.V.E were: See-More, a teenaged villain who uses a single-eye visor that can shoot projectiles, shields, X-ray vision and Infrared vision; Billy Numerous, a teenaged villain who has the ability to create multiple clones of himself who can act on their own accords, but will share his own thoughts; and Kyd Wykkyd, the silent and stealth member of the group, who is able to teleport with the help of portals he creates. Right now, the members (besides Jinx) were resting on the couch they have in their living room after their failed attempts at committing crime. Ever since the Titans left to deal with the Brotherhood of Evil, the H.I.V.E have been on a city-wide crime spree, taking every opportunity they had to steal from the banks or armored trucks. Recently, they were there when Raven and Slade disposed of the Brotherhood and took control of everything. Since then, Jinx has been looking for opportunities to prove to Raven that she and the H.I.V.E would be useful in her plans to destroy the Titans, but sadly, nothing has turned up.

Until today that is.

As they were robbing a museum full of valuable artifacts, they were intercepted by a figure that moved so fast that they could not make out who he was. The figure took everything they stole and put them back where they belong and replaced them with immature objects, but Jinx instead got a rose. Then when they tried to commit multiple crimes at once, they were all intercepted and stopped by the figure again, leading to them resting on their couch.

"W-who does this guy think he is?" Billy said shivering after being knocked into a hockey goal by the figure.

"Where did he come from?" See-More said dripping wet after he and Kyd Wykkyd were knocked into the ocean after attempting to steal from an armored truck.

"How do we squash him?" Mammoth asked, while crushing a broken disco ball, angry at the figure after he stole his candy bar; a candy bar he paid for.

"We should have stayed home," Gizmo said, trying to undo all of the cords he was wrapped up in after trying to steal from a TV store. They all turned to see Jinx walk up to them.

"We should be thanking him," Jinx said. The other members looked at her with a look of confusion.

"Don't you see what this means? This is our chance to prove ourselves to Raven. If we catch this do-gooder and turn him over to her, she might allow us onto her team," Jinx said in wonder.

"Are you nuts? Don't you remember what she did to Dr. Light?" Gizmo asked.

"Lil' tech boy is right. How do we know if she won't take us out next?" One of the Billy clones said. Jinx sighed in response and started making her way to the door.

"Fine, but when I end up working with the big leagues and you guys are still robbing from parking meters, don't ask me for any favors," Jinx said as the door closed on her. She planned to head back to the museum where they had their first run in with the figure and draw him out.

( _Raven's Base; a few hours later_ )

"Remember Terra, stay focused on your powers while fighting," Shadow said while dodging some of Terra's strikes. The two were dueling each other with swords made of the elements they could control. Shadow was wearing his red shirt and black jeans and was wielding a dark sword. Terra was wearing her brown shorts and black T shirt and was wielding a rock sword. It took her a long time, but she was finally able to make a sword from the Earth and now she was testing it to see how long it could last without her suit. She charged at him and swung at him a few times, but Shadow easily dodged her strikes. She charged again and struck at him and he easily blocked her attacks before moving behind her and kicking her to the ground. She quickly got up and rushed Shadow, while pushing him back with a multitude of strikes, until she finally broke through his guard and knocked him back, but in the process, destroying her sword. Shadow crashed into one of the walls, before falling to the ground.

"Ouch. Well done, Terra. That sword is defiantly strong," Shadow said, standing up. They turned to the entrance when they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Yes, but the fact that it broke after one hit is really concerning to me. You should spend more time so it will hold up longer instead of it being a one hit weapon," Raven said. Terra nodded in response.

"Come on, Terra. Let's keep training so we can increase the sword's durability," Shadow suggested. Terra nodded in agreement before running back to the training floor with Shadow, while Raven watched. That is until she sensed Slade walking up behind her.

"Raven?" Slade said.

"Yes, Slade?" Raven said, while turning to face him.

"We've received a recent transmission from Jump City," Slade said. Raven's eyes widened in response.

"Who sent it?" Raven asked.

"The H.I.V.E Five's leader, Jinx," Slade said.

"I see," Raven said, thinking. She called Terra and Shadow over to her and explained the situation and told them to get ready for anything. She then made her way to the computer room and saw on the screen the H.I.V.E symbol. She heard Terra, Shadow, and Slade walk up behind her.

"Let's see what this is about," Raven said before answering the call. The screen opened up to show Jinx standing in front of her computer.

"Hello Jinx," Raven said in a calm tone. Jinx smiled nervously in response.

"H-hi Raven. Look I know we weren't friends in the past or anything like that but let me just say that ever since you joined Slade, I started to see you as someone to follow and-" Jinx continued but Raven stopped her.

"Jinx, your rambling. Can you please explain why you called us? We have other things that we need to finish," Raven said.

"R-right, sorry. We captured Kid Flash," Jinx said with a confident look on her face. While it didn't show on their faces, Raven and the others were shocked by this news. It's not often you hear a group of criminals capture something as rare as a speedster.

"Interesting. Tell me, you are keeping him contained in a Level 4 containment field?" Raven asked.

"O-of course," Jinx nervously said.

"Good, I'll send someone to bring him here," Raven said, before cutting off transmission with Jinx. She then turned to face her allies.

"Something tells me that they didn't have him properly contained," Terra said.

"It's obvious that they don't. They are effective, but they are only as strong as their weakest link and that is their heads," Slade said.

"So, who's going to go get him?" Shadow asked.

( _H.I.V.E Five Base, a couple hours later_ )

This was a disaster.

As Jinx assessed the damage caused by Kid Flash as he made his escape, she couldn't help but worry about the person Raven was sending. What if was Slade or the girl Terra? She definitely knows that those two would show no mercy towards them if they easily killed the Brotherhood of Evil and Dr. Light. She eventually found her way back to the living room where her fellow teammates were waiting for her.

"This is the worst day ever," Jinx said, but was interrupted when she heard the main door to the base open. She turned, expecting to see either Slade or Terra, but what she saw was a familiar black and orange cloak enter the room.

"Raven?!" Jinx said in surprise. Upon seeing the cloaked girl, the other teammates immediately took cover behind Jinx, who was the only one who stood before Raven. Raven walked up to Jinx until she stopped with her arms crossed.

"I-I thought you were sending someone else. I didn't know you would come," Jinx said nervously.

"Yes, well I have haven't been out of my base for awhile, so I needed something to do and besides I still have something else I need to do here. Kid Flash was an unexpected problem that needs to be dealt with immediately and considering the condition of your base, he was able to escape from you," Raven said while looking at the base. Gizmo decided to speak up.

"Look, we didn't know he was supposed to be contained in something as complex as a level four containment field, which by the way, is a very hard thing to-" but was interrupted by the evil glance sent to him by Raven.

"First of all: I was not talking to you, I was talking to Jinx. Second: you are all students of the H.I.V.E, you at least must have researched about speedsters and how to properly capture them or were you too stupid to not pay attention? Also, you are the smartest one out of all of your teammates besides Jinx, and yet your telling me that creating a Level 4 containment field is TOO HARD FOR YOU?!" Raven screamed at Gizmo in anger now with four red eyes, making him quiver in fear.

"N-no ma'am. I managed to make it before he escaped," Gizmo said, shakily holding up the device to Raven, which she took without even looking. She looked it over to make sure it would work before heading towards the door but stopped before she left.

"Jinx, why don't you come with me?" Raven said. Jinx's eyes widened in response.

"M-me?" Jinx said.

"Yes you. You obviously seem to have more guts than anyone else on this team," Raven said, nodding her head towards where the others were hiding after Raven's outburst: behind the couch. "And from what I'm sensing, you've had the most contact with Kid Flash more than the others, which means he'll trust you the most," Raven said, but Jinx didn't look too sure. Raven walked up to Jinx until she was standing a few feet away.

"Do you truly want to be taken seriously and be like me?" Raven asked.

"More than anything," Jinx said. Raven handed her the containment device.

"Then this is your chance," Raven said. Jinx thought it over a little bit more, before nodding her head.

( _Middle of Jump City, 15 minutes later_ )

Jinx was walking through the darkened, empty streets of Jump City looking for the speedster, but there hasn't been any sign of him anywhere. She eventually stopped in the middle of an empty street.

"What do I have to do? Rob a bank?" Jinx said, but she suddenly heard a swoosh and a sudden gust of wind before turning to see the young speedster standing behind her.

"You'd do that for me? I'm touched," Kid Flash said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"You're not very smart, are you?" Jinx said.

"No need to be rude. It's not like I'm afraid of you," Kid Flash said.

"Oh, I'm not the girl you should be afraid of-" Jinx said before dropping her disguise, revealing herself to be Raven.

"-I am," Raven said. Kid Flash backed away in shock and fear.

"Raven, is that you?" Kid Flash said. He was also an Honorary Titan and he heard what happened to Raven. Whenever he got free time, he would run across the entire world in search of her, but like everybody else, he came up with nothing. So, to see her here, was comforting, but was also very frightening due to her new appearance and demeanor.

"Yeah Wally and you shouldn't have come back," Raven said, before shooting a beam of dark energy at Kid Flash, who was too stunned to dodge. The beam sent him flying into a nearby building and crashed into the wall. He tried to run away, but ran into a dark wall that Raven created, making him bounce back.

"Oh, come on. You don't want to stay and fight me?" Raven said, before shooting another blast at him, which he managed to dodge.

"Don't make me do this, Raven," Kid Flash said before spinning his arm really fast, to the point where it turned into a tornado and launched it at Raven. Raven simply put a shield in front of her and deflected the tornado, turning into a simple breeze. Kid Flash was shocked by this and started running away, but stopped when he saw Raven standing before him, but he couldn't stop himself from sliding straight into Raven's punch, which sent him flying high into the air before falling to the ground in a heap. Raven jumped into the air and tried to smash Kid Flash further into the ground with a giant Raven claw, but he quickly recovered and started running around in circles to create a tornado, keeping Raven in the air. She quickly reached out and grabbed him with a dark claw, stopping the tornado. She then threw him into multiple walls before throwing him into the ground. Kid Flash groaned in pain before running away again but was stopped by multiple dark walls sprouting in front of him.

"No use running from me, Wally," Raven said behind him.

"I don't want to fight you, Raven," Kid Flash said before spinning fast and ran through multiple buildings walls in an attempt to get away from Raven. When he made it through the last wall, he stopped to take a breather, but looked up to see Raven standing in front of him.

"What's the matter, Wally? Running out of steam?" Raven said. Kid Flash reached for his communicator to contact the Titans, but Raven used her powers to grab it from him and crushed it in her hands.

"Let's keep this between us," Raven said with a smirk. Kid Flash ran away again, all while dodging Raven's blasts and claws. He was so focused on dodging Raven's attacks, that he didn't notice that he was running straight into a wall.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Kid Flash crashed headfirst into the wall, leaving a perfect imprint of himself, before falling to the ground. Raven walked over to see the impact and couldn't help but chuckle at his idiocy. However, when he recovered he smashed the ground that created a shockwave that traveled underground which then made impact with Raven's chest, knocking her to the ground. Taking the opportunity, Kid Flash took off, but started to slow down due to exhaustion until he stopped near a storage unit building. Deciding he had no other choice, he hid inside one of the storage units and closed the door. However, Raven was watching from the sky, as she followed his trail to the storage unit.

"Jinx, he's in the closed storage unit to your left," Raven said through a communicator. Jinx saw the closed unit and made her way towards it. She made the door disintegrate with her powers and saw Kid Flash resting next to a couple of boxes. Kid Flash saw Jinx's shadow approach and was in the defensive.

"Jinx, is that you?" Kid Flash asked. He got his answer when Jinx manipulated water pipes underground to spray Kid Flash in the face.

"It's you," Kid Flash said while rubbing the water off his face.

"You made me look like a fool," Jinx said with her arms crossed, though she noticed that he looked tired.

"What's the matter? Run out of gas?" Jinx asked.

"For now. I'll have my strength back in a minute," Kid Flash said trying to stand back up.

"I'm not going to give you a minute," Jinx said, while pulling out the containment field device.

"Why do you want to join her?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm bad luck. Good was never an option for me. At least with Raven I can be somebody. I can be respected and feared," Jinx said.

"You don't have to hurt people in order to feel good about yourself," Kid Flash said. Jinx, however, ignored his statement and activated the device, trapping Kid Flash in an electrical energy field.

"And that's only level one," Jinx said with a mischievous grin as she turned up the energy on the device. However, she turned around when she heard the sound of clapping behind her and saw Raven slowly walking up to her with her hood up, red eyes piercing out of the hood.

"Well done, Jinx," Raven said after stopping a few feet from Jinx.

"Thanks Raven. I hope that this was enough to convince you-" Jinx said but was interrupted when Raven created a dark spear in her hands and held it out to Jinx.

"Now kill him," Raven said in a dark tone.

"W-what?!" Jinx said in shock.

"We are so close to finishing our mission of destroying the Titans. The last thing I need is a speedster running around destroying my plans. This is your chance, Jinx. Kill Kid Flash, join me, and together we will bring in a new age of peace for the world," Raven said. Jinx was completely taken aback by this. She really did want to join Raven, but she never killed anyone to get where she is now. Also, the words Kid Flash said were starting to get to her.

"I-I-"Jinx tried to say.

"Oh, don't tell me he's gotten into your head," Raven said before sensing Jinx's mind to see that she was indeed conflicted.

"Oh, I see. The combination of you never killing and Kid Flash's words are causing you to hesitate. Well, if we're going to change the world, some sacrifices must be made and some lives must be taken. As for what Wally said to you, I know you have been hurt all your life due to your bad luck powers and ever since then, you have been hurting people in order to feel respected. In order to make it through this world, you need to hurt in order to never be hurt by others. Now, if you want to be taken seriously by me and the world, kill Kid Flash," Raven said while handing Jinx the spear. Jinx just stood there, contemplating her decision. She slowly walked over to where Kid Flash was. She held the spear in a position ready to strike when Kid flash looked up to see Jinx standing over him with a spear in her hands.

"J-Jinx...p-please," Kid Flash said. Seeing his depressed face made Jinx hesitate even more.

"Strike now, Jinx. Don't hesitate," Raven said. Jinx eventually found the strength within her and impaled the spear into Kid Flash's chest, causing him to sputter and cough up some blood. He tried using whatever strength he had left to pull the blade out of his chest, but Jinx had a better grip on it. He eventually went still as the last of his life left him and Jinx removed the spear from his body.

"Congratulations, Jinx. Welcome to the Order," Raven said as she walked in front of Jinx.

"T-the Order?" Jinx asked.

"A group made up of me and the others. And now you're our newest member," Raven said.

"Thank you, Raven. But what about the others?" Jinx asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I still have plans for them, but you will be playing a bigger part than any of them. Now, take this portal back to my base, I'll meet you back there," Raven said.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Jinx asked.

"Not yet. There is still something I have to do here. Now go," Raven said. Jinx nodded her head and walked into the portal. When the portal closed, Raven pulled off a hidden camera she had attached to the front of her hood. She had such big plans for the footage she had, as it would destroy the image of heroes to the public. But right now, she had to focus on bigger things. She started to fly to the Titans Tower and teleported inside. Since she was a former Titan, the security system didn't activate. She then made her way to Robin's room and walked in to see a bunch of newspapers clippings on the wall and a bunch of coffee mugs scattered all over the table.

"Man, makes me wonder how long Batman stays up if Robin is like this," Raven said to herself. She activated his computer to see multiple screenshots from the many cameras in Jump City.

"He must have been looking for me," Raven said, before walking over to a corner in his room and blasted the wall to reveal a white briefcase with Robin's symbol on it. She grabbed it by the handle and looked at it to make sure it's the real thing.

"Oh, Robin. Thank you for letting me into your mind," Raven said, before contacting Slade.

"Slade, contact Ding Dong Daddy. Tell him I have something special for him," Raven said, before disappearing from the tower with the briefcase.

( _Alaska, a few hours later_ )

The Titans have just finished another group of Brotherhood's robots and were about to leave for another encounter, when Robin's communicator suddenly went off. Robin checked it to see he wasn't expecting.

"Titans, someone's broken into the Tower and stole something!" Robin yelled. The others gasped in surprise.

"But that's impossible. The security system wasn't activated, otherwise we all would have been know," Cyborg said.

"It doesn't matter. Right now, the person is making their way to Texas! Let's go!" Robin said before running to the ship with the others before flying off.

 _And I shall end it here. Kid Flash is dead, Jinx has joined Raven and the others, and Raven has stolen Robin's briefcase. What will happen in the next chapter? Until then, let's get on to the reviews:_

 _ **Invader Johnny:**_ _Exactly my point my friend._

 _ **AkumaNisshoku:**_ _Thank you very much._

 _ **Kevlar Spirit:**_ _Oh, don't worry she has big plans in mind._

 _Thank you all very much. Please favor, please follow, please review. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello Everyone! Welcome back to the story. It's almost coming to a close, just 2 more left after this one. I wanna thank you all for the help you all have given me for this story and for sticking with me so far. With that said, let's get on with the chapter!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

 **Chapter 11**

( _Somewhere in the deserts of Texas_ )

Out in the middle of the desert, a red hot-rod vehicle was driving down the road. The man driving it was a 50-year old villain who goes by the name Ding Dong Daddy. Ding Dong Daddy is a pot-bellied man with a black beard, black hair and a long slender nose. He was wearing a grey automobile hat, a white shirt with his symbol, a black leather jacket and blue jeans. His main profession was an auto mechanic who is trying to still be that 1950's cool guy and uses his skills for crime. He was recently given a very special gift from the new leader of the Brotherhood, Raven; Robin's secret possession that was sealed in his brief case and was then told to challenge the Titans in a race.

And he was perfectly fine with that.

As he drove down the road, he immediately hit the brakes when he saw the Titans standing in the middle of the road, waiting for him. When his car stopped, he looked to see a look of anger on Robin's face.

"What's buzzing, cousins?" Ding Dong Daddy asked.

"You're going to hand back what you stole, now!" Robin demanded angrily

"Chill out, coolcat. The Ding Dong Daddy ain't crusin for a brusin. The prize is yours; all you have to do is race me for it," Ding Dong Daddy said.

"What does he mean prize?" Beast Boy asked. Ding Dong Daddy simply responded by holding the briefcase up for the Titans to see.

"100% titanium alloy. Bullet proof, fire proof, blast proof, and encrypted lock. And here's the real kicker," Ding Dong Daddy said before turning the briefcase to show Robin's symbol embedded on the case. The Titans were shocked to see the case, but Robin remained stoic about this.

"Robin, when you said we had to stop a thief, I think you left out a minor detail. You were the one who got robbed!" Cyborg said.

"It doesn't matter. Last chance; we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Robin said.

"How about my way. You want it back? Then you need to beat me in a race. That's if you have the wheels for it!" Ding Dong Daddy said as he revved his engines as a challenge.

"You wanna challenge the T-Car with that thing?! Oh, you are so on!" Cyborg said in disbelief. Ding Dong Daddy threw a map out to the Titans which landed on Beast Boy's face.

"Then I'll see you at the finish line. Be there or be square!" Ding Dong Daddy said before driving off while laughing manically as the Titans were left in the dust.

( _Raven's Base_ )

"I know this guy means to be a supervillain, but he honestly looks and sounds like that old man that is trying to be cool again, but is failing miserably," Shadow said as he and Terra watched the feed coming from a drone that was flying in the air and had an enhanced microphone so they could hear everything.

"Agreed," Terra said. They both turned from the computer when they heard a set of footsteps that were making their way from the equipment room. They saw Raven, Slade, and Jinx walking towards them with weapons and equipment on their belts.

"Yes, but he is necessary for this. Right now, we need to keep the Titans busy and take their attention away from us for awhile, at least until we bring together our allies for the final move," Raven said.

"I see. So, where are you guys going?" Terra asked.

"We have one more thing to do before we destroy the Titans. Raven and I will be gone for a little bit, while Jinx will be going to bring our allies together. Which means you two will be on watch duty for what the Titans will do," Slade said. Terra and Shadow simply groaned in response but nodded their heads anyway.

"Also, when Ding Dong Daddy fails, kill him. He's outlived his usefulness when he fails,"" Raven said.

"But, what about the briefcase? Are we going to really let Robin take it back after you stole it?" Terra asked.

"Oh don't worry. I made a little modification to it before I gave it to Ding Dong Daddy," Raven said.

"What kind of modification?" Shadow asked.

"You'll see if it's ever opened," Raven said. She then turned to face Jinx. She pulled a device from her belt and handed it to her.

"Here Jinx, this device will teleport you to the location of our allies. Tell them to prepare themselves and that the time is near for the Titans to fall," Raven said. Jinx nodded and activated the device, before teleporting away in a flash of light.

"We'll be back soon. If anything happens, let us know. Our radios will be on. See ya soon," Raven said before opening a portal and entered with Slade and a group of Sladebots, leaving Shadow and Terra to watch the race. Right now, Ding Dong Daddy was in the lead, with Robin on his R-cycle right behind him and Cyborg and Beast Boy following in the T-car. They brought up another screen that showed Starfire and Argent walking after being shot down by Ding Dong Daddy by a blast that grounded them, forcing them to walk.

"Well, if all of this is just going to be a simple race, then we were handed the short end of the stick," Shadow said while resting his feet on the table and relaxing on his chair while removing his hood.

"True. I mean, we've trained ourselves to the point where we can do our most difficult moves without a second thought now and all the plans are set up perfectly, so now I don't know what to do until the big day," Terra said in a bored tone. The two simply watched the race progress in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Shadow?" Terra asked, deciding to break the silence.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What exactly...happened to you that made you hate humanity?" Terra said nervously. Shadow didn't say anything for a little bit in response.

"It was when my powers first manifested. I was a normal 5-year old boy at the time. Had loving parents, had good friends, everything was going great...until they first appeared. For the first couple of weeks, I thought they were awesome to have and I thought my parents did too… but I was wrong," Shadow said.

( _15 years ago, Small Town_ )

 _A five-year old Shadow was sleeping quietly in his room. Even before he gained his powers, his favorite colors were red and black, so his parents painted his room in those colors: one half was red, while the other was black. He suddenly heard a noise and slowly opened his eyes to see his parents standing over him, his mom was holding a roll of duct tape and his dad was holding rope._

 _"Mommy, Daddy?" Shadow asked, but was interrupted when his mom taped his mouth closed and his dad tied his hands together. He screamed in fear and confusion when he was forcibly pulled from his bed and fell to the floor with a big thud. He suddenly felt someone pull on his feet and drag him out of his room and out towards the car. He was then forcibly grabbed by his father and was thrown into the back of the car. He tried to scream, but they only came out in ragged yells due to the duct tape. He looked up at his parents with tears in his eyes, but his eyes widened when his father punched him directly in the face, drawing blood and knocking him out._

(…...)

 _Shadow slowly opened his eyes to see himself standing on pieces of wood and that he was tied up to a piece of wood that was sticking up vertically. He looked around to find himself in the middle of the city and that almost everyone in town were crowded around staring at him like he was a caged animal. The streets were lit up with torches, illuminating everyone's faces with an orange glow. He noticed that there was no more duct tape on his face and started to breath rapidly in confusion._

 _"W-what's going on? W-why am I tied up like this?" Shadow asked. He looked around saw his parents and friends staring at him with satisfied grins on their faces._

 _"While you don't deserve an explanation, demon, I shall explain to you," a voice said next to him. He looked to his left to see the pastor of the town, Pastor James, standing next to him with a lit torch in his hand._

 _"You're going to be burned at the stake tonight," Pastor James said. Shadow started to hyperventilate in fear upon hearing that._

 _"W-what?! B-but Pastor James, I-I didn't do anything wrong-" he said but was interrupted by the pastor punching him in the face, making Shadow taste blood in his mouth._

 _"There's no use talking your way out of this, demon. We know who you are, even if you try to hide behind the innocence of a child. Can I get an amen!" Pastor James yelled while raising his torch in the air, making the crowd cheer and applause._

 _"I'm not a demon! Please Mom and Dad, you have to believe me! I'm your son!" Shadow pleaded. But his parents only looked at him with hate in their eyes._

 _"Oh, really? Then explain your abilities?" James asked accusingly._

 _"I don't know how! They just came to me for some reason!" Shadow yelled in anger._

 _"Or maybe you had them all this time and kept them hidden from us in order to manipulate us!" James yelled._

 _"No, that's not-" Shadow tried to say, but was again silenced by another punch to the face, making blood drip from his nose._

 _"Enough waiting! The time has come, brothers and sisters. It is time that we set this demon ablaze and send him back to the fiery pits of hell from once he came and end his attempted tyranny of our souls!" James yelled, once again gaining a roar of cheers and applause from the crowd. He moved away from the wooden structure and moved the torch down to the gasoline, soaked wood, all while the crowd started to chant in anticipation. The torch lit up the wood and fire quickly started to build around Shadow, who tried to move away from the fire, but the rope stopped him. The fire was close to setting his bare feet ablaze and he started to feel the heat on his face._

 _"Please no! Please stop... STOPPP!" Shadow screamed, releasing a dark blast of energy from his body that knocked everyone off their feet and extinguishing the torches and flames, plunging the town in darkness. Pastor James was the first to recover and ran towards the wooden structure with a look of shock on his face. When he got there, he saw that Shadow was nowhere to be found and all that was left was the rope that held him._

 _"The demon has escaped! Find him!" He yelled to the towns folk. They ran off and started searching every building, but no one found him. Hearing this, James looked out into forest, knowing where he went._

( _With Shadow_ )

 _Shadow was running through the forest away from the town, away from his former parents and friends and away from his former life. He ran until he made it to an empty clearing in the forest and stopped to catch his breath. He looked behind him to see if anyone followed him, but it looked like he was in the clear. Shadow then fell to his knees and started to cry. He couldn't believe that his parents and his friends; people that he trusted and loved; would try to have him killed and to be burned alive know less. He looked down at his hands and saw dark energy flowing from his hands._

 _"I-I have no one else. J-just me and these powers," Shadow quietly said to himself. He looked down at his torn and ash-covered pajamas and decided to make new clothes. He concentrated and started to make new clothes: a pair of black cargo pants, a black shirt, and a black cloak to hide his identity. He took off what remained of his clothes and put on his new ones. He was about to start moving again when he heard movement behind him, but then felt something hard hit him on the back of his head. He fell to the ground and whipped around to see Pastor James standing behind him with a Desert Eagle pistol in his hand, pointing it at Shadow's head. Shadow crawled away in fear._

 _"Nowhere to run, demon. You are going back there and you are going to be burned at the stake. Consider that a blessing from God," Pastor James said frantically in anger, before marching towards Shadow. Shadow tried to crawl away in fear but saw Pastor James was getting closer and covered his face with his hands. He expected to be grabbed, but he instead heard a loud growl, multiple gunshots and then heard the sound of screaming and flesh tearing and then nothing. He slowly opened his eyes to see something astonishing and shocking. A giant shadow creature that was in the shape of a tall muscular man was standing in front of him covered in blood. He looked at the ground to see Pastor James's body ripped in two and his blood and intestines were all over the ground. Shadow couldn't handle the sight and turned away in disgust and did his best to not puke. Once he composed himself, he looked up to see the creature kneeling down in front of him. He backed away in fear, expecting the creature to attack him, but it did nothing. After a few seconds, he slowly got up and walked up in front of the creature, that was still kneeling in front of them, making them eye level with each other._

 _"Y-you're not going to hurt me are you?" Shadow asked. The creature shook its head no in understanding._

 _"D-did I create you?" He asked again. The creature nodded its head in response._

 _"Can you help me?" He asked. The creature responded by standing back up and held out its hand for Shadow to hold. Shadow gently took it and it started to lead him further into the forest. Shadow took one last look behind him to see Pastor James's body and realized that this is his life now and there was no turning back after this. With one last glance, he placed his hood up and walked away with the shadow creature._

( _Present_ )

"Since then, I've been on my own; training with my powers, while traveling the world and learning how the world works and as I traveled the world, I learned more and more of how mankind is selfish and do not deserve to be saved by heroes, which makes heroes just as idiotic and blind," Shadow said in a sad and quiet tone. Terra had tears flowing from her eyes; Shadow has been through so much at such a very young age and he's been by himself all this time with no one to help him or teach him the ways of the world.

"But wouldn't the mayor or the police have stopped the people? Didn't anyone try to stop them?" Terra asked. Shadow simply shook his head.

"The town I was born in was so small that we had only one church and the church was the main source of power. Yeah, we had a mayor and a city hall, but they answered to the church and the entire town was made up of this gigantic cult that listened to the Pastor that was killed that night. After that, I heard that they declared me a unholy demon for killing their pastor, but nobody believed them and thought he was killed by a wild bear or something like that. In the end, my story was made into a campfire story to scare people with," Shadow said. After hearing that, Terra got up from her seat and hugged Shadow from behind his chair. She felt him flinch in response to her touch.

"I'm so sorry, Shadow. You've been alone all this time all because the people thought that you were a demon. I wish I was there to be with you," Terra said.

"Thank you, Terra. I wish I was there for your past as well," Shadow said.

"How do you know about my past?" Terra asked with a confused look.

"Raven told me. And from what I know, I want to know more about you," Shadow said.

"As do I," Terra said as she held Shadow tighter. They stayed like that for a few minutes when the alarm suddenly went off. They looked at the computer to see the masked thief, Red-X riding his own motorcycle in an effort to get the briefcase.

"Who is that?" Terra asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like he has a grudge with Robin. We better contact Raven," Shadow said before activating his earpiece. He soon heard Raven's voice.

"This is Raven," Raven said.

"Raven, its Shadow. Look sorry to call, but some guy in a black suit with a red x on his chest and a skull mask is fighting Robin for the briefcase. Should we do something?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, don't worry about him. I hired him to steal the briefcase," Raven said.

"What, why did you do that?" Shadow asked.

"He doesn't know that I stole it. So, for him, it's simply get the case and get paid. So, leave him be," Raven said.

"Alright, just wanted to be sure," Shadow said before cutting communications.

"So, what do we do?" Terra asked.

"Nothing, Raven hired him to try to steal the briefcase. He doesn't know that she stole it first," Shadow said.

"Alright well, let's see how this race ends," Terra said, still holding Shadow in a hug.

( _Texas, a few hours later_ )

Robin was in a bit of a bind.

Right now, he and Ding Dong Daddy were getting closer to the end with the finish line in sight with Robin in first place. But before he could make it, Ding Dong Daddy activated a giant set of metal snapping jaws on the front of his car, which bit down on the end of his R-cycle and the jaws were slowly getting closer to him.

"What a drag, coolcat. You got no wheels and you got no chance!" Ding Dong Daddy bragged with a smirk on his face.

"Your car may be the first that crosses the finish line, but you won't be in it," Robin said before lunging at Ding Dong Daddy, but he ducked at the last second. Seeing that he missed, he quickly pulled a grappling hook from his belt and fired it at the car, hitting the backside. The hook then pulled him closer to the car until he kicked Ding Dong Daddy out of the car and landed safely in the car. He stayed in the car until it crossed the finish line and jumped out as the car sped directly into a nearby wall, causing it to explode, with the brief case in hand. He turned around and saw Ding Dong Daddy slowly walking up to him.

"Whaddya say, coolcat? Rematch? Steel City or bust? The prize belongs to the Daddy..." Ding Dong Daddy said before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Code of the road: there's no prize for second place, Daddy-o," Robin said. He then saw a yellow bus with a giant rocket strapped to the top drive through the finish line before coming to a stop. The door opened to reveal Starfire and Argent flying out.

"Robin! You have won!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"We're glad you got your whatever it is back," Argent said.

"That's right, nothing can stop the T-Car!" They heard. They turned to see Cyborg riding the last two wheels of the T-Car with Beast Boy as a horse pulling it along towards the finish line.

"Uh, what T-Car?" Argent asked. Beast Boy turned back into a human while sadly holding the wheel to the T-Car.

"Uh, it was a sweet ride, while it lasted," Beast Boy said.

"Don't worry BB. We'll build another one. What's important is that we're all back together," Cyborg said.

"I guess that's a pretty good prize," Beast Boy said.

"Actually, I got another. All of you took a risk to help me protect this. I guess it's only fair that I show you what's inside," Robin said.

"You don't need to do that, Robin. Sometimes secrets aren't meant to be shared," Argent said.

"Even with your best friends," Cyborg said.

"I use to think that. But not anymore," Robin said, before entering the code and slowly started to open it. However, Cyborg noticed a beeping light inside when Robin opened it and grabbed it from Robin.

"Cyborg what are you doing?!" Robin asked. But Cyborg didn't answer as he threw the briefcase away from them. The case landed in the desert before suddenly exploding in a giant fireball that knocked all the Titans to the ground. Robin was the first to get up and ran over towards where the case landed. All he found was scorched earth and small bits of ash falling from the sky.

"No, no, no, NOOO!" Robin yelled before falling to his knees and slowly started to cry. Starfire flew over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as the other Titans ran up to them.

"I-I saw the beeping light when you opened it and my eye detected explosive material inside. I-I'm sorry, Robin," Cyborg said. Though Robin did not respond.

"Robin, what was inside the briefcase?" Starfire asked.

"I-it held the equipment I had when I was in the circus and the last photos I had of my family. I-it was all I had left of them," Robin said, while crying. The Titans crowded around and pulled him into a group hug. Robin slowly turned to see Ding Dong Daddy slowly waking up and angrily glared at him before getting on his feet and marched towards him. When he reached him, Robin grabbed Ding Dong Daddy by the collar and held him up to his face.

"How?! How did you get the briefcase?!" Robin shouted.

"You got to re-check your security coolcat, if someone like the Daddy can get your briefcase," Ding Dong Daddy answered with a chuckle.

"Someone had to help you. Who?!" Robin yelled.

"The Daddy works al-" Ding Dong Daddy tried to say but was interrupted when he felt something puncture his heart. He grabbed at his chest trying to figure out what it was, when suddenly a giant dark spike emerged from his chest, impaling him through the heart. Robin was able to move out of the range of the spike, but was covered by the blood that spilled out, shocked and confused. The other Titans ran over to see what happened and were shocked and disgusted.

"Robin, what happened?" Starfire asked.

"I-I'm not sure. I was interrogating him and then all of a sudden, a giant spike just sprouted from his chest," Robin said.

"Did he say how he got the case?" Argent asked.

"He just said that we need to re-check our security and that he works alone," Robin said. Cyborg activated his computer in his arm and activated the cameras in the Tower to the day when the theft took place. Everyone crowded around him to see who did it. At first everything seemed normal, when suddenly the camera feed cuts out.

"Damn. For some reason the camera cuts out when the theft takes place. Whomever stole it must've hacked in before they stole the case," Cyborg said. Robin shook his head in frustration.

"He must've got help from the Brotherhood. That's the only explanation. Once we stop them everything can go back to normal," Robin said. The others nodded before heading back to the T-Ship.

( _Raven's Base_ )

"Well, that was eventful," Terra asked.

"That explosive device must've been the little surprise Raven mentioned," Shadow said.

"That it was," a voice said. They turned towards the entrance to see Raven and Slade entering with multiple Sladebots behind them.

"The device was meant to go off when the case was ever opened. I planted it in there before I gave it to Ding Dong Daddy. And well done on killing him, Shadow," Raven said.

"Anytime, Raven," Shadow said. Suddenly, a blue portal opened to reveal Jinx entering the base.

"Jinx, how did everything go?" Raven asked.

"Great, everyone is ready. They are very eager for the Titans to be destroyed," Jinx said.

"As they should be. The time is near," Raven said. The sound of a door opening and a pair of footsteps made everyone turn towards the entrance to see the thief, Red-X, enter.

"Ah, Red-X. Nice of you to join us," Raven said.

"Yeah, look I wasn't able to get the briefcase," Red-X said.

"That's fine. At least you tried. Your still getting paid," Raven said, before a Sladebot walked up to him and handed him a briefcase. It opened the case to reveal 500,000 dollars inside.

"Whoa, really?" Red-X asked.

"Yeah, you can't deny that you tried. So, do whatever you wish with the money," Raven said. Red-X took the case from the bot and started to head for the entrance.

"Nice doing business with you, Rae," Red-X said before leaving the base. Raven then walked up to the computer and hit a few keys before the computer brought up a screen that pinpointed the Titan's location.

"Soon, the world will be free of Titans once and for all," Raven said, with a sadistic grin on her face.

 _And I shall end it here. Yeah, the one thing I didn't like about this episode was that it never showed what was inside the case even though the entire episode was about trying to get it back but that's what I honestly think is inside the case. And what did you guys think of Shadow's backstory? I really wanted it to be very dark so it will fit with how he sees the world and can't think of anything worse than having people you think will protect you end up trying to have you killed. And now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Invader Johnny:**_ _True. The Titans will not like what happens to them in the next chapter._

 _ **Eevee101:**_ _Your welcome. And Happy Birthday to you!_

 _So, thank you guys for reading. Please favor, please follow, and please review. Until then, I will see you guys in the next chapter. Peace._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello everyone! Well, we finally made it. One of my favorite episodes out of the series. I won't say much more, cause that will cause spoilers. So, without any further ado, let's get to it!_

 **Chapter 12**

( _a few days after the events in Texas_ )

It has been a long time away from home.

Out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean; the Teen Titans were flying their T-Ship over the waters heading back to Jump City. It's been months since they've been home due to their multiple encounters and fights with the Brotherhood of Evil, it was time to head home and protect the people from other criminals. But, before they could head home, they still had one more thing to do.

'Wonder what things have been like since we've been gone. Hopefully, we'll be able to find Raven soon,' Robin thought to himself. But he was brought out of his thoughts by Beast Boy.

"Finally! After months of fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, we're going back to the Tower. First, I'll eat a tofu burger, then play Mega Monkey's 4. Or play Mega Monkeys 4, then eat a tofu burger. Or play Mega Monkeys 4, while eating a tofu burger-" Beast Boy said but was cut off by Robin.

"Sorry, Beast Boy. But that tofu burger will have to wait," Robin said before pressing a button on his console, revealing a communicator in everyone's cockpit.

"The Brotherhood is targeting young meta-humans. There are still people out there who need to be warned," Robin said.

"Haven't we given one of these to everyone we know? Kole, Gnarrk, Tramp, Kid Flash, the Russian dude?" Beast Boy asked, while counting off the young heroes they've met so far.

"Not everyone. Your coordinates have been programed into your pods. We'll meet back here once they are warned and fly home together," Robin said.

"Can't we just send them a letter or something?" Beast Boy asked while balancing the communicator on his finger, but accidently dropped it.

"If we spilt up, we'll finish this faster," Robin said in response.

"And the faster we finish, the faster we could go home," Cyborg finished.

"Maybe it would be best if we stayed together. I've been fighting those guys for most of my life and I'm telling you: you can never underestimate the Brotherhood of Evil," Beast Boy warned.

"This is the best way, Beast Boy," Robin said.

"Robin is correct. I wish to make with the haste so I can see Silky," Starfire said while imagining of the little worm.

"Let's just get this over with," Argent said.

"Once all Titans and Honorary Titans are connected around the globe, we'll be ready. If anything happens, I'm just a call away," Robin said. Beast Boy simply grunted in response.

"Titans, separate!" Robin shouted before pushing a button on his console to separate from the others before flying off. Beast Boy watched as the others flew away before reluctantly activating his pod and flew to his destination.

( _Raven's Base_ )

"The Titans are spreading across the world to recruit more meta-humans," Slade said, while watching the computer with Raven, Terra, Shadow, and Jinx watching as well.

"Yes, and that will prove to be their downfall," Raven said.

"They've spread themselves too thin. Soon, they will be dead just like the rest," Shadow said.

"Yes, but for now we must prepare ourselves. I'll stay and watch. I'll let you know when they are connected and then we will strike," Raven said. The others nodded, before walking off, but Shadow, Terra, and Jinx stopped to face Raven.

"Hey, Raven?" Terra asked.

"Yes, Terra?" Raven asked.

"Shadow and I were wondering what you and Slade did while you were gone?" Terra asked.

"Oh, we simply placed a giant bomb in Titans Tower that I have the trigger to and we sent the videos of the Titans 'killing' Control Freak and Kid Flash to some very important people," Raven said.

"Wait, the Titans didn't kill Control Freak and I killed Kid Flash," Jinx said.

"Yes, but with a little video editing, I made it look like Robin choked out Control Freak and for Kid Flash; I replaced Jinx with Robin. Then, everyone will think that the Titans have gone mad," Raven said.

"Oh, that's a lot more comforting," Jinx said.

"Alright, but then what happens after this? When the Titans are destroyed, what are we going to do?" Shadow asked.

"Heh, heh, heh. Well, I was going to keep it under wraps when we we're done, but since you asked, I might as well tell you now," Raven said, before gesturing them closer. They walked closer to her in order to hear everything.

"Now listen carefully..." Raven said.

( _Pacific Ocean, a few hours later_ )

Robin was flying his ship back to the meeting point with the others while also getting ready to connect with all other Titans.

He was sent to recruit the young hero, Bushido, who is trained in swordsmanship and martial arts and uses his skills to fight crime. Starfire was sent to recruit the hero Kilowatt, who has the powers of electricity. Argent was sent to recruit the Herald, a brown skinned hero who uses a magical trumpet which can open multi-dimensional portals and sonic blasts. Cyborg went to recruit Pantha, a Mexican professional wrestler who uses her superhuman strength to keep her wrestling title. Finally, Beast Boy was sent to the Tibet mountains to recruit Jericho, a mute hero who has the power to possess any person if he stares into their eyes.

Now it was time to activate the connection.

"Calling all Titans. This is a test of world-wide communications. Is everyone ready?" Robin said.

"We're ready in the north," Kole answered with Gnarrk confirming her statement.

"I'm ready as well," Red Star said.

"Ready in the south," Pantha said.

"My brother and I are ready," Lightning and Thunder answered.

"Ready in the east," Herald and Bushido answered. Eventually Tramm and Jericho checked in as well, confirming all current and active Titans.

"All sectors are secured. Await further orders. Beast Boy, we're going home," Robin said.

"Wahoo! Race you to the finish line," Beast Boy celebrated.

( _Raven's Base_ )

"The time is now. All of the Titan's locations have been sent to you. Show no mercy to them, for none will be shown to you. Slade, you have the first move," Raven said through her own communicator which all villains currently had.

( _Russia_ )

Slade and an army of Sladebots and fire demons were waiting in Russia for the order to attack Red Star. They saw him flying over the city looking for any crime. Slade decided to make his presence known and blasted Red Star out of the sky and flew to where he crashed. Red Star slowly got up from the ground to see an orange and black masked figure walking towards him. He got into his fighting stance ready to fight but was shocked when a legion of robots and fire creatures surrounded him.

( _Back at the Pacific Ocean_ )

"I've got all of you in my sights. We should be in range soon," Robin said while checking his map.

"And soon we'll be home sweet home. Tofu burger, here I-" Beast Boy was saying, but was cut off by Robin.

"Wait a second?" Robin said.

"Not again," Beast Boy said concerned.

"Robin is everything okay?" Starfire asked.

"Don't tell me we're not going home?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. But we got just got an S.O.S," Robin said while looking at his map which showed a flashing red arrow, indicating a Titan was in danger.

( _Back in Russia_ )

Red Star was flying through the air when he was suddenly blasted out of the sky and landed on a snow-covered roof. He looked up to see that the robots were flying with jet boots and a legion of them were flying towards the roof he was on, ready to blast it to bits. He quickly jumped off and flew through the air, while reaching for his communicator to contact his allies.

"Red Star to Titans. I'm under attack," Red Star said.

"We're sending help. Starfire, I want you to fly to his location and help him," Robin said.

"Red Star, I'll be there as soon as I can," Starfire contacted.

"Just hurry!" Red Star yelled before he was suddenly blasted into a nearby building. He crashed into the building and flew through it until he crashed into the ground. He looked up to see Slade hovering over him, glowing an orange color. He gathered some energy into his hands and shot it at the figure, but he easily swatted it aside and fired a fire beam at Red Star but he was able to move out of the way and flew away from the masked man. He continued to fly while dodging the many energy blasts and fireballs sent his way.

( _Back with the main Titans_ )

"If he's in trouble, maybe we should all go help him," Beast Boy suggested.

"No, I just got another S.O.S. Tramm is in trouble. Beast Boy, I need you to go to Sector 7," Robin said but gasped when he received multiple S.O. S's.

"We got an S.O.S in Sector 13 and one in Sector 27! Calling all Titans! Prepare for battle!" Robin shouted into his communicator.

( _Raven's Base_ )

"It's too late, Robin. There's nothing that you can do for them. Soon, you will know what it feels like to be powerless," Raven said as she overheard Robin's warning from the communicator she got as she watched the computer showing the Titan's location with a satisfied grin.

( _In the Arctic Circle_ )

Gizmo and Billy Numerous were standing in front of Kole and Gnarrk with both sides at the ready.

"We're ready for you," Kole said before jumping into the air and turning into her crystal form. Gnarrk grabbed her and held her like a club while standing over Gizmo. Gizmo simply activated his robotic legs, scaring Gnarrk and causing him to fall to the ground in fear. Kole turned back to human in order to comfort the caveman.

"Don't worry, Gnarrk. There's only two of them, we'll take them easily," Kole said, causing a smile to form on Gnarrk's face. But they were silenced when Billy multiplied himself to the point that the heroes were surrounded. Suddenly, an army of orange and black robots and fire demons appeared from above and surrounded them.

"Kole to Robin, we got trouble," Kole said as the enemies quickly advanced on them.

( _Raven's Base_ )

"Cyborg, Kole needs help in Sector 13," Robin ordered.

"I'm on it," Cyborg replied.

"Argent, go to Kilowatt at Sector 27," Robin ordered.

"Right," Argent said.

Raven was smiling at the chaos she was causing for the heroes. Months of careful planning was finally paying off and she was loving every second. She saw where Cyborg was going and knew the perfect people for it.

"Jinx and Mammoth, go to Sector 13," She ordered through her communicator.

( _Arctic Circle_ )

Cyborg landed his ship and stepped out into the snowy field.

"Kole, Gnarrk. I got your message, I'm on my way," Cyborg said. But before he could take two steps, Mammoth suddenly emerged from the snow and tried to smash him, but he was able to move out of the way. Cyborg felt someone jump over him and suddenly had a wave of snow fall over him. When he emerged, he looked to see Mammoth, Jinx and an army of Slade bots and fire demons standing behind him.

"You won't be able to help your friends, Cyborg," Jinx said readying her powers.

"I might be a little delayed," Cyborg said to his communicator before readying his cannon.

( _Seattle, Washington_ )

Argent was flying her ship heading towards Kilowatt's location, when suddenly a portal appeared atop her windshield before revealing Kyd Wykkyd.

"Robin, I think they were expecting us," Argent said, when she suddenly heard a whoosh outside. She looked to see a tall man wearing a black and pink suit with a strange piece of glass on his head levitating outside next to her ship. She also saw a bunch of fire demons flying outside with him. She readied her powers preparing for a fight.

( _Meanwhile, out in the Pacific Ocean_ )

Beast Boy was flying his ship over the ocean getting ready to head down there and help Tramm, while at the same time, getting scared for all of his friends.

"Okay, everyone is being ambushed. But I'm not scared. My heart's not even racing," He said to himself, trying to toughen himself up. He soon started to hear a heartbeat, but it didn't sound like his.

"Wait a minute, that's not my heart," he said and looked up to see the shock of his life. Kardiak, a machine that was in the shape of a giant heart, was floating directly over him. He screamed in fear, as Kardiak started to destroy his ship. He looked outside to see the villains Trident and Plasimus swimming towards him.

"Beast Boy to Robin, Their everywhere!" Beast Boy yelled into his communicator.

"Where are you? Did you find Tramm?" Robin asked.

"I told you we shouldn't have split up!" Beast Boy shouted.

( _With Robin_ )

Robin eventually landed his ship on a small island and tried to contact whoever he could.

"Starfire, are you okay?" He asked.

( _In Russia_ )

Starfire was flying over the destroyed battlefield, as she saw multiple buildings on fire, scraps of robots everywhere, and multiple signs of destruction. But she couldn't find Red Star anywhere.

"I am. But I fear Red Star is not. Robin, there is no one here-" she said, but suddenly the communicator was snatched out of her hands by an orange whip. She looked up to see a legion of moths and a giant moth with a familiar blond-haired girl riding the giant moth. The girl brought the communicator to her and looked to see Robin.

"Guess again. Hi Roby-poo, Remember me?!" The girl said.

"Kitten?!" Robin said shocked.

"Oh, you do remember. Say goodbye to your little friend," Kitten said.

"Kitten wait!" Robin yelled. Starfire readied her starbolts, when she was suddenly blasted by a dark ball. She recovered before she fell to the ground to see the hooded man from earlier flying next to the moth.

"Remember me, Princess?" The man said while holding a dark sword in his hand. Starfire looked around to see multiple fire demons and small moths flying around her.

No one can help you now," Kitten said before readying her whip and striking Starfire. All Robin heard was Starfire's pained scream.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled.

( _Underwater Cave_ )

Tramm was currently engaged with XL Terrestrial, who had the ability to increase his size, and an army of robots.

( _Japan_ )

Bushido punched the martial-arts trained man, Katarou, away, while also dodging shuriken's thrown by the infamous assassin, Chesire, who wore a mask that had a Cheshire cat smile on it. Bushido drew his sword and clashed with them both.

( _Wrestling Ring_ )

Pantha was ordered to go help Kilowatt, but is hindered by Atlas, a robot designed for physical matches, and Adonis, a young man, who uses a power suit to commit crimes. She was able to knock them both back, but she was restrained by fire demons who appeared out of nowhere.

( _Tibet_ )

Jericho runs away from Terra, Fang, a man with a spider for a head, and Private H.I.V.E, a young man who uses a shield in honor of H.I.V.E. he continues to run away when Terra suddenly jumps in front of him and punches him directly in the face.

( _Herald's Dimension_ )

Herald was given the order to help Jericho and was about to create a portal, when another portal appeared behind him and he was blasted in the back by a red blast. Through the portal, came See-More, the time-traveling villain Warp, and an army of fire demons appeared.

( _Washington_ )

Kilowatt is in the middle of fighting Cinderblock and Johnny Rancid, but he wasn't even damaging Cinderblock and Rancid was constantly on his bike and shooting at him. There was also an army of robots also fighting him as well.

( _Near Washington_ )

Lighting was in the middle of fighting the electrical villain, Overload and an army of fire demons, while Thunder was dealing with Steam Roller and I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. and an army of robots. Thunder tried to push them off with a sonic boom, but the two villains shrugged it off and grabbed Thunder before throwing him to the ground.

( _Back with Robin_ )

"Does anyone copy?!" Robin yelled. When no one answered he fell to his seat, overwhelmed by the events taking place. But he was brought out of his thoughts, when he heard a rock move and saw a shadow move. He jumped out of his ship and readied a birdarang.

"Show yourself," Robin ordered. He saw the figure move closer until he saw a familiar blue cloak. He gasped in surprise and shock when he saw Raven walk out of the shadows with her hood up, still wearing her blue cloak and leotard. He put away his birdarang upon seeing her.

"Raven?! It's you! I'm so happy your-" he said while running towards her but stopped when he saw her take a few steps away from him and it looked like she was about to run away.

"Wait, Raven! Please...look I'm sorry. About everything. I was stubborn and didn't listen to any reason, hell I didn't even look for any information to back up what I believed. Just my own stupid thoughts. I understand if you never forgive me, but please come back. We need you," Robin slowly said. Raven didn't reply and simply stood there with her back facing him. His communicator suddenly went off, indicating that a Titan was in mortal danger. He checked to see that most of the Titans were in danger.

"Robin...what's happening?" Raven slowly said.

"It's the Brotherhood of Evil. They targeting all young meta-humans and somehow, they're ambushing us out of nowhere. I don't understand. It's like they know what we're doing," Robin said.

"Maybe they do, but what if it wasn't the Brotherhood at all?" Raven said in a creepy tone. Robin turned to face her, but was suddenly punched in the face, sending him crashing into a wall. He looked up to see Raven slowly walk towards him with her hand encased in dark energy.

"Raven? What are you-" Robin tried to say but was forced to dodge multiple dark blasts and claws sent his way. He looked up to see Raven change her clothes to a red cloak and instead of a leotard, now it was black armored pants and a black shirt with armor on her chest, arms, and legs.

"As much as I would love to accept your apology, Robin; sorry just isn't enough," Raven said as her eyes changed to red.

"D-did the Brotherhood get to you somehow?" Robin asked. Raven simply laughed in response.

"You still think that the Brotherhood is behind all of this? Especially after what I just said?" Raven said. Robin thought it over for a bit before coming to a conclusion.

"It was you wasn't it?" Robin said. Raven suddenly started clapping in response.

"And the award goes to Robin for finally figuring it out. Why do you think you haven't seen the Brotherhood for awhile and instead started seeing new people?" Raven asked. Robin thought about it and he did notice the lack of sightings of the Brotherhood members. He was brought out of his thoughts when Raven suddenly grabbed him with a dark claw and threw him into multiple walls before raising him into the air and bringing him back to the ground, causing him to slam into the ground, creating a crater. He slowly got up as Raven walked up to him. She suddenly punched him multiple times in the gut, before upper cutting him in the face and then kicking him in the chest, sending him to the ground. Robin quickly got up and threw a smoke grenade on the ground, covering the area. He used the smoke to hide behind a large rock while Raven looked for him.

"What happened to you, Raven?" Robin asked.

"You really want to know?" Raven asked back.

"Yes," Robin answered.

"You didn't say the magic word," Raven said in a sarcastic tone.

"Please, Raven! Just tell me," Robin said.

"Alright, since you asked so nicely. You see, after you kicked me out of the team, I was very close to dying. But lucky for me, Slade found me and nursed me back to health. I then became his apprentice and he helped me gain control of my emotions. After that, we started planning how to destroy you Titans, once and for all!" Raven said. Robin had a shocked expression on his face. Slade got to her first before they could and she now has full control of her powers, it was a terrifying thought.

"After that, we took out the Titans East to lessen your numbers and then of course you went to help the Doom Patrol and introduced Slade and I to the Brotherhood of Evil. When you left, we killed the Doom Patrol and the Brotherhood and took control of their operations," Raven said.

"And that's when you went after Wildebeest and Hotspot?" Robin asked from his hiding place. He heard Raven chuckle manically in response.

"Well, I went after Wildebeest and Terra went after Hotspot," Raven said simply.

"What?! I-I thought Terra was getting revenge for you. That's what Beast Boy said," Robin said in shock.

"And who do you think sent Terra after Beast Boy?" Raven asked. Robin thought it over before coming to a conclusion.

"She works for you," Robin stated.

"And Robin wins again! Yes, but she doesn't just work for me, she is also my apprentice," Robin heard next to him. He turned around to see Raven standing behind him and she blasted him through the rock, causing him to skip across the ground. Robin quickly got up and brought out his bo-staff. Raven created a dark sword with her powers. Robin charged at her and threw a smoke grenade at her feet, but she didn't move. The grenade released smoke all around her and Robin jumped through preparing to smack her but he didn't expect her to block with her sword and knock him back into the air. When he landed, he was intercepted by Raven and quickly put up his guard to block her strikes. The two clashed for a little bit more until Raven cut his Bo-Staff in half and slashed him across the chest, leaving a long, clean, cut of blood. Robin quickly back flipped away while throwing two explosive discs at her but she easily caught them with her powers and threw them back at him. He was able to dodge one of them but the other exploded directly at his feet, knocking him back a few feet. He tried to pick himself up but was too weak too. His suit was burnt and he had bruises and scratches on his body. He slowly looked up to see Raven standing over him.

"Everything that has happened so far has been because of me, Robin. And you had to go and bring in more meta-humans into the mix," Raven said.

"Raven please. Your angry, I understand that but please spare everyone else. Everything was because of me, they didn't have anything to do with it," Robin said, but was answered by a kick to the chest, knocking the wind out of him and leaving him on his back.

"Your right, Robin. It is your fault and your punishment will to be watch all of the Titans die. In fact, why don't we check up on them, shall we?" Raven said before bring out a little ball. She dropped it on the ground in front of Robin and the ball soon turned into a projector which showed a holographic screen. Raven typed something on her wrist bracer and the screen fizzled to show all of the Titans conditions in front of Robin.

( _Russia_ )

Starfire crashed into the ground in a giant fireball and was now laying in a giant crater. She was covered in burns, bruises, scratches, and cuts. She slowly got up from the ground and looked up to see Red Star's lifeless body a few feet away from her with a giant hole in his chest. She looked up to see the hooded man hovering in the air with a dark sword in his hand. He raised his sword at the ready before diving down and impaling her, while stabbing the sword into the ground. She screamed in pain and tried to remove the sword, but the man had a strong grip on it. Eventually, the last of her life left her body and she fell limp.

( _Arctic Circle, Underground_ )

Gnarrk was getting piled on by multiple Numerous clones and Sladebots but he was able to knock them off. He saw Gizmo walking towards him with his massive legs and Kole quickly changed her shape to a boomerang. Gnarrk then threw her to cut the legs in half, before catching her again. Gizmo quickly activated his jet to keep him above them and started to shoot lasers at them. Kole quickly turned into a shield and Gnarrk took cover behind her but noticed more Numerous clones and robots approaching him with blasters at the ready.

( _Aboveground_ )

Cyborg skidded to a stop and fired his cannon at the two former H.I.V.E members but they both moved out of the way. Mammoth managed to move closer and punched Cyborg in the face, causing him to slide on the ground. As he got up, he saw Jinx jump over him and he felt something small land on his back. When Jinx landed, he saw some sort of device in her hand with a button on it.

"A little gift from Gizmo," Jinx said before pressing the button. Cyborg suddenly screamed in pain as he felt electricity travel across his entire body and his battery quickly drain. It felt like his brain was on fire and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He suddenly saw darkness as his battery drained and he lost all color in his tech. Mammoth took his body and threw it over the cliff.

( _Underwater Cave_ )

Tramm was knocked to the ground and restrained by the army of robots. The last thing he saw was XL Terrestrial's foot as he was stepped on by the giant villain.

( _Japan_ )

Bushido was currently in the middle of fighting Katarou, that he didn't notice Chesire, who was kneeling on top of a nearby building, leap from the building ready to strike Bushido from behind with her claws.

( _Wrestling Ring_ )

Pantha was able to knock Atlas away from her but before she could strike again, her hand was caught by a fiery hand. She turned to see the fire demons binding her arms and legs, preventing her from movement. Adonis suddenly leapt into the air and body slammed into her.

( _Tibet_ )

Jericho was running from the people who were after him. He was able to jump from Fang and the Private H.I.V.E but he couldn't control Terra, due to her goggles and the robot army. Private H.I.V.E and Fang jumped in front of him to block him. He quickly jumped between them to evade them but before he could run, he was suddenly grabbed by the throat by the girl.

"A shame you can't look into my eyes, huh?" Terra said, before suddenly breaking his neck. Terra then threw his body to the ground as she saw the green in his eyes fade.

( _Pacific Ocean_ )

Beast Boy was underwater fighting Plasimus and Trident while Kardiak was above the ocean. Plasimus was able to knock Beast Boy into a rock pillar and Trident destroyed the top, burying him under the rubble. He turned into a shark to get out but Trident quickly shot him with a bolt of lightning, forcing him to turn back into human and knocking him out, leaving him to drown.

( _Herald's Dimension_ )

Herald was in the middle of fighting Warp and See-More and a bunch of fire demons. He was about to play again, when a demon knocked the horn out of his hand. Warp took the chance and blasted Herald in the chest with his shoulder mounted guns. Herald fell to the ground in a heap but saw his horn a few feet away. He tried to run to it but a fire demon impaled its hand through his body.

( _Washington_ )

Argent was in the middle of fighting Psimon. As she was fighting him, she didn't notice Kyd Wykkyd appear behind her with a sharp knife at the ready. Argent was so preoccupied, that she was shocked when she felt a sharp pain in her back. She screamed in pain and tried to grab whatever she felt but was suddenly blasted by Psimon and was sent crashing into the ground.

Meanwhile, Kilowatt was not faring well against Cinderblock and Johnny Rancid. During the fight, Rancid transformed into his reality bending form, which increased his speed and strength, which allowed him to ride circles around Kilowatt and kept shooting him with red blasts of energy. While Cinderblock wasn't that bigger of a threat, his durability made it hard to knock him down.

Nearby, Lightning was still fighting Overload and the fire demons but Overload shocked him to the point where Lightning couldn't take the energy and exploded in a burst of electricity. Thunder seeing this, tried to go help him, Steam Roller punched him back and I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. grabbed him and started to crush his abdomen.

( _Back with Raven and Robin_ )

Robin watched in shock and fear as he watched his fellow Titans fall one by one by Raven's allies. He couldn't help but think that this was his fault, he brought all of them into this. He screwed up and now everyone was paying the price.

"And not just that, Robin. The world knows of what you've done," Raven said as she typed something else on her bracer and the screen changed to a news reporter sitting at her desk.

"And in other news, the superhero team, known as the Teen Titans, have been wanted for questioning due to the recent evidence we have received from an unknown source. The evidence shows the Titans betraying one of their own members and leaving her for dead, along with a couple of photos showing the Titans committing first degree murder. The first photo showing the Titans choking the villain, Control Freak, to death and the other showing the team's leader, Robin, killing the hero Kid Flash. However, no one has seen or heard anything of the Titans since we have received these pieces of evidence. We will have more on this story as it develops," the reporter said before the screen cut out. Robin was shocked by this: The Raven and Control Freak were understandable, but he never killed Kid Flash. Wally was one of his best friends and a person he could always count on. With the loss of the Titans East, he asked Wally to look over the city while they were away. After a while, he didn't hear anything from him and he was starting to get a little worried.

"And now, it's time to nail it home," Raven said before typing again on her bracer, changing the screen to focus on the Tower. She then pulled out a detonator and placed it in Robin's hands.

"Now that is Titans Tower in real time and you're going to be the one that destroys it," Raven said as she held Robin's hands tightly over the detonator. Robin resisted from pressing the button but Raven was stronger and had a better grip on his hands

"P-please R-Raven don't make me do it! Please!" Robin pleaded but Raven was having none of it. She smiled manically as his thumb got closer and closer to the button. Eventually, she forced him to press the button and they both watched as Titans Tower exploded in a giant fireball, leaving nothing but the small remains of the Tower. Raven simply laughed manically but Robin slowly started to cry in anguish.

"NOOOO!" Robin yelled before charging at Raven in a blind rage, but she easily grabbed him with her powers and threw him into the walls multiple times before throwing him to the edge of the island which led to the ocean. Raven slowly walked up to him while creating a dark sword.

"You wanna know what I've learned while I was with Slade: it's that you Titans and superheroes are so high and mighty. That nothing will ever hurt you and that you can fix everything. You all think your gods among men. Well, guess what? If your all gods, THEN I'M YOUR DEVIL!" Raven shouted before stabbing Robin in the chest. Robin screamed in pain and tried to pull the blade out but Raven was not letting up and drove the blade further until the hilt hit Robin's chest.

"And there will be no Justice League anymore, only The Order now," Raven whispered in his ear before pulling the blade out and kicking Robin into the ocean. She watched as he fell before he finally splashed into the ocean. Raven got rid of her sword and pulled out her communicator.

"Everyone report in," Raven said. She heard everyone report in and state that their missions have been successful and that all Titans have been destroyed.

"Good, everyone regroup back at the base. It's time for our next plan," Raven said before disappearing.

Under water, Robin's body was slowly drifting to the bottom. Blood was flowing out of his wound, attracting many sharks towards his body. Before they could bite him, the sound of telepathic speak stopped them.

"Stand down, now!" The voice said. They turned to see a blond-haired man with a blond beard and blue eyes. The man was wearing a orange-scale tunic and green leggings with a gold belt with an A on it. He swam up to the boy and grabbed him before he hit the bottom

"This boy needs help," the man said to the sharks before swimming back to his city.

 _And I shall end it here. Raven has played her hand and the Titans have faced their worst nightmare. What will happen next? You'll have to wait and see. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Invader Johnny:**_ _Yes, they will and they shall never forget it._

 _ **Kevlar Spirit:**_ _It will take more than a young group of superheroes to stop Raven and her forces._

 _ **Eevee101:**_ _You will see soon. But yes I wanted a tender moment between Shadow and Terra._

 _ **Riversong12123:**_ _Glad you are enjoying it._

 _And that's it. What will happen now? With the Titans gone, who will stand up to Raven? And what is Raven secretly planning? You'll have to wait and see. Until then, please favor, please follow, and please review. Until next time guys, peace._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello, everyone. Sorry that I haven't updated for a while, I've just been very busy with work and my college semester coming to end. Anyway, its time I wrap this story up. With that said, let's get on with the chapter!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

 **Chapter 13: Epilogue**

Robin slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but white. Eventually, his vision cleared until he could see a light hanging over him. He looked around to see that he was in a hospital bed, his chest was wrapped in bandages, and a needle was in his left arm which was pumping a liquid into his arm. He looked at the bag that the needle was hooked up to and saw the initials "H2O" on it.

'W-what happened? Where am I?' He thought to himself. He looked around the room and saw multiple hospital beds lined up on his left. When he looked to his right, he saw a familiar green skinned colored boy sleeping on a chair next to his bed.

"B-Beast Boy?!" Robin said. His voice came out as coarse, rough, and weak rolled into one, but it was enough to stir Beast Boy awake. When he saw Robin awake, he jumped from the chair and stood next to the side of the bed.

"Robin! Oh, thank god your awake. I thought that you would never wake up," Beast Boy said. Robin looked around the room expecting someone else to come in, but no one came.

"W-where's everyone else? Cyborg? Argent? S-Starfire?" Robin asked. Beast Boy simply responded by pulling out his communicator and opened it to show the screen displaying the words: NO SIGNAL.

"After the attack, The Brotherhood took out our signal. Lucky for the both of us, Aquaman and his marines found us drifting in the ocean but for everyone else I don't know. No one has responded at all. I still can't believe the Brotherhood defeated us so easily. I mean, I know we struggled with them in the past but I still can't belie-," Beast Boy said but was interrupted by Robin.

"It wasn't the Brotherhood, Beast Boy," Robin said solemnly.

"W-what?" Beast Boy said in confusion.

"Yes, it was the Brotherhood when we fought with the Doom Patrol. But after that it was- it was..." Robin choked on his words.

"Who? Who attacked us, Robin?" Beast Boy said. Robin lowered his head before finally replying.

"It was Raven," Robin said in a soft voice.

"What?!" Beast Boy said in shock.

"After what we did to her, she was found by Slade and became his apprentice. She was the one who killed Titans East. Then after our fight with the Brotherhood, she took control of their operations and united our enemies against us all. Everything that has happened since then was because of her, not the Brotherhood. A-and it's all my fault. I betrayed her all because of my stupid instincts!" Robin said as tears started to fall from his eyes. He eventually noticed that his mask was off due to feeling tears roll down his face rather than the mask stopping them. He looked up to see a shocked expression on Beast Boy's face.

"I-I don't believe it," Beast Boy said.

"I didn't either. But when I saw her, she tried to kill me; saying that I deserved it for what I did to her and that my punishment was to watch all of the Titans be destroyed," Robin said while cleaning up his tears. Robin eventually noticed a shape in the darker parts of the room.

"Hey Batman," Robin acknowledged. Beast Boy looked in the direction Robin was facing and saw the Dark Knight emerge from the shadows.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Beast Boy asked, a little scared.

"Ever since Robin woke up," Batman said.

"But I didn't even hear you and I have the senses of all animals," Beast Boy said. Batman didn't answer and instead focused on Robin.

"You made a big mistake: You betrayed your teammate without any sort of info or research to back you up and instead relied on your gut instinct; left her alone to die and let her fall into the hands of the enemy, which in turn led to her destroying everything you built! Not only that but she has tried to turn the public against you as well," Batman stated in an angered tone. Robin simply lowered his head in shame but looked up when the public was mentioned.

"Wait, how long have I been out?!" Robin asked.

"A week and a half. It would have taken longer but thanks to Atlantis's medicines, you were able to recover faster," Batman explained.

"What has public opinion been like since then?" Robin asked.

"As far as we know, it's up in the air. Some people still see you as heroes but others are starting to see you as criminals that need to be imprisoned. But like I said, it's still up in the air," Batman said. After that, they heard the door open to see Barry Allen a.k.a The Flash enter the room.

"Hey, Batman, Superman said that-"Flash said but stopped mid-sentence when he saw that Robin was awake and his face immediately turn to anger. He was about to charge at Robin but Batman and Beast Boy held him back.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU KILLED WALLY!" Flash yelled in anger.

"Barry, calm down!" Batman yelled but Flash didn't listen and continued to struggle against them. Beast Boy eventually turned into a gorilla in order to hold Flash back.

"Flash, please listen to me. I didn't kill Wally," Robin said.

"Then explain the picture! Explain why you were impaling him with your sword! Explain that!" Flash shouted. Robin was about to speak when he saw Superman waiting at the door. Everyone eventually saw him and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but you guys may want to come see this," Superman said before walking out. Beast Boy turned back into human as everyone turned to face Robin.

"We'll give you some privacy. There's some new clothes for you on that chair in the corner. Meet up with us on the main floor," Batman said before walking out, before being followed by Beast Boy. Flash gave Robin one last glare before walking out. Robin released a breath he didn't know he was holding in before falling back into his bed. He started removing the needles and bandages before getting off the bed. He looked near the door and saw the chair Batman mentioned. He slowly walked over to it and saw that all of the green from his previous suit was removed and now there was all red and black instead. It was at that moment that the weight of everything that has happened dropped right on top of him and he fell to his knees and cried.

( _Watch Tower, Main Hall_ )

Robin, dressed in his new outfit, made his way to the hall. When the door opened, he was amazed to see a view of Earth, a meeting table with the Justice League symbol on the table, and the Watch Tower computer next to the table, where everyone was crowded around. Robin made his way to them and saw many familiar heroes: Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, John Stewart, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Shazam, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Red Tormado, and many others along with Flash, Batman, and Beast Boy. Robin walked up to Aquaman and thanked him for saving him and Aquaman replied with a your welcome. Robin made his way to Batman and stood next to him and Superman eventually walked in front of the computer.

"First of all, I'm glad to see you recovered quickly Robin. Now I wanted to show this to you three as it addresses both Beast Boy and Robin and Batman due to his knowledge of Arkham Asylum," Superman said before typing on the computer bringing up the news channel. It showed a man with blond hair in a blue business suit sitting on a table with some papers in front of him.

"And in other news, the former Teen Titans member, Raven has been found and imprisoned in Arkham Asylum due to confessing to attacking and killing her former teammates, the Teen Titans," the man said before the screen showed a group of news reporters surrounding a truck that pulled up to the entrance of the Asylum. The back doors opened to reveal two guards that picked up the soon to be prisoner and shoved her out of the truck. The prisoner, revealed to be Raven dressed in a black and white jumpsuit with her hands chained up and a power inhibitor around her neck, nullifying her powers. The guards jumped out of the truck and escorted Raven into the Asylum. Meanwhile, all of the reporters surrounded Raven and started asking her questions while others took pictures of her. Raven simply ignored them and made her way into the Asylum. The screen shifted back to the man.

"No comment was made by Raven for what happened to the Titans and how their tower exploded or the doctors who are keeping an eye on her. More on this story as it develops," The man said before the clip ended. Robin was shocked by this; Raven had everything ready, her plan succeeded in destroying the Titans, why would she lock herself up now? It didn't make any sense to him, which was why he had to go see her.

"I have to go talk to her, now," Robin said. Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"I think you two would be the last people she wants to talk to after what you did to her. I'll interrogate her," Batman said.

"At least let us watch. We need to see her. I need to see her," Beast Boy said. Batman was about to say no again but Superman agreed with them.

"Fine, but only watch. That's it," Batman said and made his way to the zeta tubes, with Robin and Beast Boy following him.

( _Arkham Asylum_ )

Robin hated coming to this place.

Every time he came here, he always saw the criminals walking freely as if the guards and doctors weren't doing their jobs. To him, it looked like a place for the criminals to call a second home compared to wherever else they lived. A place where they can go back and forth whenever they were brought in by Batman. But he was here for another reason, not to investigate how a criminal escaped but to why they imprisoned themselves in the first place.

Right now, they were being led to the interrogation room where Raven was by a doctor by the name of Doctor Adam Smith. As they made their way to the room, Robin and Beast Boy received multiple looks and glares from officers and people, surprised to see them walking around freely with Batman but they ignored as best as they could. They eventually stopped in front of the door and Dr. Smith pulled out his keys and opened the door.

"She hasn't said anything ever since she was brought in a few days ago. The only thing that she has done was fight off a group of inmates who tried to have their way with her. She only killed one of them and left the rest of them with a broken arm or a broken leg. Hopefully, you can get something out of her Batman. As for you Robin, I know what you did was bad but you're still a hero in my eyes," Dr. Smith said before leaving to check on another patient. Batman, Robin, and Beast Boy entered the room to see a window and on the other side showed Raven sitting on a table with her hands and feet chained to the table, the inhibitor was still around her neck, and her hair was hanging over her face, making her face unreadable.

"You two stay here, while I talk to her understand?" Batman said. Robin and Beast Boy nodded in response and watched as Batman entered the room and sat down on the other side of the table. Raven didn't even flinch upon seeing him and continued to sit there in silence.

"Raven?" Batman said, trying to get a response from her, but she didn't answer.

"Raven, can you hear me?" Batman asked again. This time, Raven moved her head to face him.

"Yes," Raven said solemnly.

"Raven, what happened to you after the Titans betrayed you?" Batman asked. After a while of dead silence. Raven finally answered.

"Did you not hear the news? I thought you were the world's greatest detective?" Raven said while moving her hair to reveal her permanent red eyes. Batman scowled at the insult but continued with the questions.

"Just answer the question, Raven," Batman said.

"Or what? You'll beat me to the point where I can't speak?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Raven, now is not the time for games. I'm trying to help you here, " Batman said.

"Well, you're not doing a very good job of it," Raven said. Batman was slowly losing his patience but was able to keep his composure.

"Just tell me, Raven," Batman asked.

"Very well since you asked nicely. After the Titans betrayed me, I was able to find a place where I can recover. After that I started planning my revenge against them but I knew I couldn't do it alone. So, I summoned thousands of demons and took control of the Brotherhood of Evil's operations," Raven explained. Batman raised an eyebrow at her answer, since it doesn't connect with what Robin said but he didn't bring it up.

"And this is what you planned to do after you succeeded? Lock yourself up and live the rest of your days in Arkham?" Batman asked.

"Aren't you happy that I'm in here? Instead of being out there killing people?" Raven asked.

"But that still doesn't answer why-" Batman said but was interrupted by Raven.

"Listen Bruce, how about you stop asking me things and bring in the two people that want to talk to me so desperately?" Raven said. Batman was shocked by this. How did she know his identity? Only a few people in the world knew who he was and it was not Raven.

"How did you-" Batman said but was interrupted by Robin and Beast Boy barging in.

"Batman, we'll take it from here," Robin said. Batman slowly nodded before getting up and leaving. Robin took his seat while Beast Boy stood next to him.

"Why am I not surprised to see you two alive. Instead of a robin and a beast, you should be called cockroaches, seeing as no matter what happens to you, your still able to live," Raven said.

"Raven, why would do all of this?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why, Beast Boy?! I don't know maybe because you guys attacked me for no reason whatsoever and left me to die without any help in the slightest, so if you asked me, I'm well justified in my actions!" Raven shouted while lunging at them but failed due to the chains.

"Raven, please. I know what we did to you was unforgivable but we're sorry. We were so stupid in not looking for any information. But please let us help you and come back with us," Beast Boy said. Raven simply stared at him before bursting into laughter at his apology.

"Too late, BB. What you did can never be forgiven and there is nothing you can do to change anything," Raven said.

"Raven, why did you join with Slade? Why did you convince Terra to join you?" Robin asked. But Raven looked at him with a look of confusion on her face.

"Join up with Slade? What on Earth are you talking about?" Raven asked with a little bit of a chuckle to it as well.

"When you attacked me, you said that Slade found you and you became his apprentice," Robin said.

"Robin that would be the last thing I would ever do. Why would I join up with the madman who has threatened our lives on more than one occasions? Who tried to make you his apprentice and tried to make me Trigon's portal? And for your other question, I have no idea where Terra is," Raven said in a cool tone.

"B-but you said that she was your apprentice?" Robin asked completely confused.

"And she attacked me when I went looking for her," Beast Boy said.

"No, she isn't my apprentice and for all I know Beast Boy, she was doing her own version of revenge for what you did to me," Raven said.

"I-I..." Robin said before getting up and walking out of the room with Beast Boy behind him. Raven simply simile in response.

In the other room, Batman, Robin and Beast Boy were talking.

"I swear to you, I'm not lying. She told me everything that she has done. And it is nothing like how she said it was," Robin said. Batman said nothing, still thinking over how Raven knew his identity. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Beast Boy.

"What's going to happen to her?" Beast Boy asked. Batman sighed in response.

"As far as we know, she'll remain here while being tested, both mentally and psychologically. It's up to the doctors for how long she stays here," Batman said. Both Robin and Beast Boy sent a pitiful look at Raven until they turned back to Batman.

"What about us?" Robin asked.

"For now, you two will be put under Justice League watch: Robin will come back with me to Gotham, while Beast Boy will be kept under watch by Martian Manhunter. In the meantime, we'll try to turn public opinion back in our side. And don't worry, from what Dr. Smith said, you can come and visit her whenever you wish," Batman said. Robin and Beast Boy slowly nodded before walking out with Batman.

( _Raven's Mind_ )

Raven's soul self was meditating collecting her powers when she suddenly felt a familiar presence approach her.

"Father," Raven said. She looked up to see her father standing before her, his four red eyes baring down on her but she was unfazed.

"Raven, my dear daughter. I have seen what you have done so far and I must say I am so proud of you," Trigon said.

"For once I can say I gained your approval," Raven said.

"With that said, if you're so dead set on destroying this world, why not summon me and we can destroy it together?" Trigon said while offering his hand to her.

"Who said anything about destroying it? Raven simply remarked.

"What?!" Trigon yelled in surprise.

"The world has been threatened on more than one occasion. What I want to do is save it and bring it to an age of peace. Where demons and aliens will think twice of coming here and if you don't want that father, then I will not release you from your prison," Raven said.

"You dare defy me you insolent brat?! I brought you into this world! If it weren't for me, you would be nothing!" Trigon yelled before shooting at Raven with his lasers but Raven simply absorbed it. Trigon was shocked by this.

"True but that doesn't mean you control me. I thought you learnt that already Dad," Raven said before blasting Trigon with a blast that sent him flying, before landing heavily on the ground. He looked up to see Raven walking up to him and quickly shot another blast at her but she once again absorbed it. She then blasted him with a bolt of lightning from her hands, causing Trigon to scream in pain.

"Now if you don't mind father, I need the rest of your powers," Raven said before increasing the voltage. Trigon continued to scream until eventually he started to feel himself evaporate and was now being absorbed into Raven. He eventually dissipated and the last of his powers went to Raven. Raven took a deep breath as she felt the immense power that belonged to her father enter her and combined with her own. She slowly watched as her soul-self turned from black to red.

Back outside, she slowly released a deep breath as she felt Trigon's power within her. She opened her eyes and noticed that she could see through walls and see the souls of all of the people in the asylum. She concentrated for a little bit and saw Robin's soul leaving the building.

"This will be fun," Raven said to herself before some guards came in and escorted her back to her cell. The guards placed her on her bed and strapped her arms and legs down and made sure that the power inhibitor was secured before leaving. Raven tried to get some sleep when she heard her cell open and saw a nurse with long black hair and green eyes walk in. The nurse took a seat next to the bed with a clipboard in her hands.

"Hello Raven. I'll be your nurse during your stay here," the nurse said. Raven took a look at the nurse and easily recognized her if she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Raven smiled in response.

"Couldn't leave me alone, huh?" Raven asked. Terra smiled at the joke.

"It wasn't my idea. Slade wanted someone to watch over you so you wouldn't get in trouble. But judging by what you did to those inmates, I would say that you can handle yourself. Besides, I'm guessing you would need someone else to talk with besides those doctors and inmates," Terra said while looking at the clipboard.

"Haha, your right there," Raven said.

"So, we stay here until Slade and Shadow gather our allies together?" Terra asked.

"That's the plan. Until then we play the part and be careful; nurses have also been attacked by inmates as well," Raven warned.

"Don't worry Raven, I can take care of myself and my name is now Rebecca. Now let's get on with your questions," Terra said. Raven smiled knowing that she now has someone that she trusts inside the Asylum. She then started answering the questions _Rebecca_ asked.

( _Wayne Manor, Midnight_ )

Robin was sleeping in his old room when he used to be with Batman. It's been many years since he last slept in it but he was grateful to Alfred to keeping his bed and training equipment all clean and ready for use. After saying goodbye to Beast Boy, taking a shower, and having dinner with Batman and Alfred; he was now resting in his bed after a long day of confusion and sadness. Sadness due to the loss of all of his friends and the person he was considering sharing the rest of his life with and confusion over how Raven said that she did not work with Slade.

'She must have said that in order to make me look crazy in front of Batman and Beast Boy,' Robin thought to himself. That must've been her plan with the public as well: to make the Titans look like villains and that they need to be destroyed. He will have to share that info to Bruce in the morning. He finally started to fall asleep when...

He smelled something, something like smoke!

He quickly jumped off his bed and made his way to his door but just when he was about to open it, the door suddenly busted open revealing a figure on fire, screaming as he fell to the ground. Robin quickly grab his blanket in order to put out the fire but it was too late. The man was dead.

Robin looked down the hall to see that the entire hallway was all on fire. Many pictures were falling to the ground and all of the windows were broken. Robin quickly grabbed his belt and started making his way through the burning house. He had to find Bruce and Alfred.

"Bruce! Alfred!" He yelled. His only response was a mix of screams and maniacal laughter. As he made his way to another hallway, he stopped in shock and fear when he saw all of the Titans impaled on spikes on the wall. The bodies suddenly burst into flames as the laughter returned and then a demonic voice boomed over the house.

"This is your curse. This is the burden you will forever carry on your shoulders until the day you die!" The voice said. Robin looked at the bodies and noticed Starfire was missing. He slowly started making his way through the hallway when the body of Cyborg suddenly reached out and grabbed him, forcing Robin to face him.

"Why did you betray her?! Why didn't you do more?!" Cyborg said in his own voice and in a demonic voice. Robin was terrified and was unable to speak but the body went limp and he was able to escape the hallway. He stopped to take a breather and looked outside and saw that the moon and sky were blood red and all of the trees and grass outside were dead.

"Robin," he heard he looked down the hall and saw Starfire. She had cuts and bruises on her but she was still alive. He started running down the hall and was about to give her a hug when a dark sword impaled her through the chest before setting her on fire. Her body fell to the ground revealing the hooded man she mentioned.

"You bastard!" Robin yelled before drawing his bo-staff and leaping at the man in anger. The man was able to dodge and stabbed him in the gut with his sword, making Robin drop it.

"I would kill you now but she wants you to suffer," The man said before kicking Robin off of his blade. Robin felt blood coming out of his wound and tried to get up but the man kicked him back down. Robin heard footsteps and looked up to see Raven in her red cloak walking to him while holding Bruce by his head. Raven then crushed his skull before dropping him and stomping it into the ground. Raven then kneeled down next to him.

"Don't you see? It is the end of all heroes, Robin," Raven said before blasting him to death. Robin screamed in pain when he suddenly felt his world shaking.

"Dick wake up!" He heard. He suddenly opened his eyes and saw Bruce and Alfred standing over him. He sprang up from bed and saw that everything was normal. It was all a dream. He felt sweat falling from his forehead and he was hyperventilating.

"Master Grayson, are you alright?" Alfred asked.

"I-I don't-" He was saying but he suddenly saw Raven standing behind Bruce and Alfred with an evil grin on her face and quickly grabbed a birdarang and threw it at her but she suddenly disappeared and the birdarang impaled itself into the wall. Bruce and Alfred looked at Robin in shock.

"What was that for?!" Bruce asked.

"Raven was standing behind you guys. Did you not notice?" Dick asked.

"No, there was no one there," Bruce said. Robin sat there with a shocked expression on his face. Bruce sighed before rubbing his eyes.

"Alfred can you take Dick and make him some coffee and new clothes?" Bruce asked.

"Of course, sir. Come with me Master Dick, let's get you cleaned up," Alfred said while offering his hand. Shakily, Dick took Alfred's hand and was led out of the room. Bruce went to grab Dick's birdarang and pulled it out of the wall, then started looking over the house for any signs of break-ins and any possible drugs but he couldn't find anything. He then went down to the Batcave and reviewed the security but no one broke in, making this predicament even stranger than before. He then hacked into the Arkham security cameras to check on Raven and saw that she was resting in her cell with her hands bound and the power inhibitor still around her neck.

"What game are you playing, Raven?" Bruce asked. He will have to figure out how Raven knew his name and how she made Dick hallucinate but right now, he had to go make sure Dick was alright. With his priorities in check, he shut off the computer in the Batcave and headed back up to the manor.

Back in Arkham, Raven quietly smirked to herself.

 **The End**

 _And that is the end. Raven is locked up in Arkham with *Rebecca* watching her, Slade and the others are collecting more allies and planning everything out, Robin is having nightmares of what happened to the Titans, Beast Boy is under the Martian Manhunter's watch, Batman is trying to figure Raven's true plan, and Raven has absorbed Trigon's power, making her more powerful than before. And now let's get on with the reviews:_

 _ **Invader Johnny:**_ _True but her plan has now evolved to something more._

 _ **casador x:**_ _That's a good idea. I really should have thought of that. I feel bad now that I didn't._

 _ **Kevlar Spirit:**_ _Thank you for the love. Also, true with the poison comment._

 _ **Guest Akuma:**_ _Thank you for the love man. Really glad that you're enjoying it._

 _ **Bomberguy789:**_ _Thank you for pointing out my mistakes man. I do plan to revise it to make it sound a little better and not so fast paced. But again, thank you for the honest criticism._

 _ **Guest Dkaraly:**_ _Glad you're enjoying it. Also thank you for the problems._

 _ **Eevee101:**_ _On it. Thanks for the love._

 _ **Vigriff:**_ _Thank you. I love the power of darkness. Always seem interesting to me._

 _Once again thank you guys so much for the love and support. I will be making a revision of this story so it wouldn't be so fast and then I will make the sequel. But I will be taking a little break from Teen Titans and make other stories that I've been thinking of. Until then see ya guys at the next story you like. Peace._


End file.
